Kill the World of Remnant
by Brandocko
Summary: On a mission to acquire an imperial arm gone wrong, Night Raid and the Jaegers are sent to the world of Remnant. Each team's members are spread out though the kingdom of Vale. When people meet form the different worlds, either new friendships are formed or lives are lost. I do not own Akame Ga Kill or RWBY.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun rises, shining light through the trees, illuminating the cabin that was acting as a temporary hideout for the revolutionary assassination group, Night Raid. Each member of the group has awaken, preparing for the breakfast before the briefing of their next mission. Tatsumi walks out of his room, letting out a tiring yawn and trying to keep his eyes open. He makes his way to kitchen to see Akame and Susanoo preparing the meals for everybody. Already seated and waiting for their food were Mine, Leone, and Chelsea.

"Good morning everyone." Tatsumi says as he seats himself.

"Good morning Tatsumi." Akame said looking over her shoulder then returning to finishing the preparations for their breakfast.

"Sleep well kid." Leone says to Tatsumi.

"Like a log, I barely got any sleep after that mad scientist came to our hideout a few nights ago. Finally can sleep without having to keep one eye open." He says with a smile and looks around to notice a few missing members to the table. "Where are Lubbock and Najenda?"

"Najenda is getting some intel acquired from the revolutionary army." Mine says.

"And Lubbock wanted to sneak a peek at me during my early morning bathing, so I broke his nose and tied him up a tree. I guess neither one will make it back here for breakfast." Chelsea continues the thought.

Tatsumi giggles a bit to try and hide his fear of Chelsea after the night he tried to do what Lubbock just did. "Do not give me that look Tatsumi, you know he got off easy this time." Chelsea says in a slightly lower tone of voice. She extends her pointer and middle finger on her right hand, making a sniping motion. Tatsumi feels a shiver run down his spine and is only settled by the placement of his breakfast plate.

He sees the bowl of rice with vegetables and meat cooked to perfection. He begins to chow down on meal to finish it quickly and does so before any other member. He sees everyone else eating still and feels hungry. Tatsumi looks around and notices the bowls laid out for Lubbock and Najenda. He reaches for one of them, only to be beaten to do so by Akame. She finishes the two breakfast bowls in an instant and picks up her bowls and Tatsumi's to clean them. Tatsumi was in a state of shock and lowers his hand in defeat.

After breakfast, Najenda returned with Lubbock, who had a handkerchief over his nose. She stood in the center of the living room calling to everyone else in the kitchen. "Alright Night Raid Members, we have a mission that is going to require all of us to acquire this special imperial arm." Najenda stated, grabbing the attention everyone and continuing her speech. "This imperil arm has the ability to send anything or anybody to a different dimension, with this we can take out anyone of the enemy of power in the government we need to eliminate without any fighting needing to take place."

"I have heard of an imperial arm with that type of power but I thought it was in possession by the capital already." Chelsea says.

Najenda clarified by stating, "They do have one, but this one I am talking about was a prototype to the one they possess. They lost track of it as they formed the real version you are thinking of Chelsea. One of our members found it from a man trying to sell it for some coin. We all are going to meet our friend who bought this gift half way from our location."

"Why do all of us need to?" Mine says.

"Unfortunately, it is possible some of this information may have been leaked to the capital, who has just sent the Jaegers to retrieve this imperial arm." Everyone else in the room was in a gasp at this part of her information. She continues, "So all of us need to go to make sure we get this item before they can. Everyone pack your thing for a quick road trip" After finishing this, Najenda went to her room. Chelsea, Susanoo, and Leone all followed her order and went to their rooms to pack. Tatsumi and Mine were both looking at the floor in pain of the memory of their friend killed by one of the Jaegers. Akame put her hand on Tatsumi's shoulder and walks him back to his room. Lubbock walks over to Mine and asks her if there was any breakfast left for him. The only thing he heard was a slight belch in the distance.

Night Raid had left on the back of tamed danger beast before lunch and arrived early to the ronde vie sight at midday. They were to meet the man on the dirt road. One side of the road was a large green plain, the other was a forest that spanned a great distance along the road. Najenda ordered all but Susanoo to hide in the forest and sent the danger beast to stay a distance away until called. The members of Night Raid wait for a half an hour waiting and listening for someone to come by. It was at this point that someone was visible along the road from a distance.

"That is him," Najenda thinks to herself, "and I do not see the enemy anywhere near here." The man approaches Najenda and Susanoo and shows then a piece of cloth with half the Night Raid symbol on it. Najenda reaches in her pocket to reveal a similar pieces of cloth with the other half of the symbol. The man then nodded, let out a sigh of relief, and searched his bag to get out the imperial arm. As he was doing so, Tatsumi looks over at the other member of his team to see if they had noticed the enemy. Mine looking passed the tree line in the sky, shook her head in answering no. Leone, in her form from the effect of the imperial arm, could not sense anything. Lubbock noticed no motion on his tripwires. Akame and Chelsea could not notice any movement in the depths of the forest that matched a human.

The man had found the item they had desired, it was a palm-size metal coin with enclaving's of many odd symbols. Tatsumi felt relieved that the mission went so smoothly, until he felt a vibration on his hand from the ground. He looked at his hand, then put it back on the ground and felt the vibrations again getting stronger and stronger. He then realized how the enemy was going to ambush his allies; not by sky, the forest, or the plains. He yelled to his allies, "Our enemy is underground! We have to move now!"

Upon finishing his warning, the vibration became prevalent to everybody. Najenda and the man were losing their balance as he dropped the imperial arm. Najenda tried to grab it off the ground, but was pulled back by Susanoo before she could grad it. Erupting from the ground was large, dark green, drill that pierced the man through his chest. He is then sent into a spiral of blood as his arms and legs were ripped off by the centripetal force at the end of the drill. The imperial arm was flung across the road and gave a small spark of lighting. The bloody drill had stopped spinning and at the end of it was the jaeger known as Seryu Ubiquitous and her imperial arm Koro, climbing out the hole. She then stairs at Najenda, giving her a sinister smile.

"Fantastic, I get to administer my justice to the worthless leader of Night Raid." Seryu says, excited at what she hopes will happen next in her mind. Najenda orders Susanoo to get ready for combat, but is thrown off guard from the pillar of ice emerging from the hole. The Night Raid member in the forest look in the sky to see all the other members of the Jaeger; Wave, Run, Bols, Kurome, and Esdeath. All of them looked down at Najenda and Susanoo, ready to fight.

The Night Raid members close by in the forest focused on someone or something from the enemy team. Akame, now seeing her sister on the other side of the battlefield. Leone, in fear of seeing Esdeath again, knowing she will have to go in combat against her. Mine and Tatsumi seeing Seryu again threating to kill one of their friends again. Chelsea knowing she would stand no chance in combat slowly backing up. Lubbock was the only one to instead focus on the imperial arm they came here to get. He remember what their leader had said about it, that it could be used to eliminate an enemy without having to fight then.

He then made a bold move to run out the forest to grab the imperial arm. He catches the Jaegers up on the ice and Seryu off guard because of his quick action. Lubbock picked up the metal coin with both hands and faced it to the Jaegers. Esdeath shot a spike of ice at Lubbock that dented metal coin that started to glow a light purple. The light grow in a spherical shape and surrounding all of his enemies and allies. Everybody was in a confused state over what was happening. The imperial arm's symbols glowed a bright white light and began sparking out of control in his hands. Lubbock screamed out of pain and dropped the coin, this time as it hit the ground, it broke into numerous pieces. Those pieces then transformed to little balls of light that grew bigger and brighter around the area the imperial arm broke. The light then enveloped Lubbock to witch he could not escape from. "Lubbock!" screams Najenda as Susanoo picks her up to avoid the expanding light. He attempted trying to evade the light but could not move past the area enveloped by the purple light. Seryu tried to uses her drill to destroy the purple barrier, but to no effect. She grabbed Koro to keep him safe. The light then encompassed all the area under the purple light with all inside. In an instant then, the large ball of light was gone and all that remained was pillar of ice and a mangled corpse in the middle of the road.

 **Note:** This is a Crossover were death is going to happen a lot. Both series are going to lose characters and I tried not to play favorites as much as possible. If it comes across as me under or overpowering certain character, that is not my intention nor was that my goal. I researched a lot before coming to the rational conclusion to the fights and do agree with the results. If you disagree, private message me or leave a review with an account so I can respond. Thank you and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Akame

**Chapter 1 – Akame**

 _The world of Remnant was asleep at the time when multiple spheres of light appeared from the sky to settle on the ground throughout the area; some inside the Kingdom of Vale, some outside the kingdom, some fell on Beacon Academy, and one even fell on the General Ironwood's airship. When only one ball of light remained in the sky, it fell on the outside of the kingdom wall in Grimm territory. Once the ball had touched the ground, the light began to fade to revel a person. It was Akame, who was in a dizzy state as she tried to stand. She then looked around in confusion over the architecture and destroyed buildings. She was standing in the middle of an intersection, seeing the rocks and rubble on the streets._

"Where am I?" She says as loud growl from comes from behind her. She grabs her sword, Murasame. Behind the assassin was a black wolf-like creature with bright red eyes and white bone armor on around its face. The creature then sprints towards Akame, opening its jaw to bite her head off. The monster missed as she ducked the attack. Akame then draws her blade, slicing the wolf in across its stomach, splitting the creature in half. The monsters lifeless corpses fall to the ground behind Akame. She then looked back to see the monster slowly start to evaporate into a black mist.

The red eyed assassin was baffled, never seeing a danger beast of this type or of any creature turning to smoke after killing it. She then looks around the area to notice more of the same monster start to surround her. Akame, noticing she is outnumbered by an unknown enemy type, rushes at the most isolated of the wolves. Quickly, she decapitating the creature and fled through the street.

The remaining monsters all rush to follow the assassin in a ravenous pack. Akame was fast than the wolves but was unsure where she was running to. Making many turns over the street corners trying to loss the enemy. She the looks down the road in front of her to see an unconscious body in the middle of street. She notices the person had green hair and a green jacket.

"Lubbock!" She screams as she rushes to pick him off the ground. She puts her hand over his mouth to feel a faint breath. Relieved to know he is alive, she smiles. A loud roar from a block away reminds of her persuaders.

Putting Lubbock over her shoulder she sees a destroyed, five story building. She scales the building up the build to reach the roof. Upon doing so, the pack of wolf creatures rushes by down on the street, following the path think their prey is still on. Akame looks down to see all the enemies get further away. See then focuses her attention back to Lubbock by trying to wake him up. The red eyed assassin shakes his body a bit and sees him open his eye slowly, and has a face of horror.

"It is okay Lubbock, you are safe now. However, I have no idea what part of the world we are in. The danger beast here are none like I have seen before or researched. Don't worry though, if I found you that means the others maybe closes by. " Akame says to try and calm him done but to no avail. Lubbock only points up at the midnight sky as he laid on his back. Akame looks up to see what he was pointing at and suddenly realized the reason for his expressions.

"Akame, what happened to the moon?" Lubbock says this realizing that what he had done was sent everyone he knew to a world far away from their home.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lubbock

**Chapter 2 – Lubbock**

An hour after they had seen the face of the moon in broken pieces, Akame and Lubbock gathered some pieces of wood for a fire. They still remain on the roof for safety from the creatures on the ground. Akame sits across from Lubbock, one of her hands was over her stomach. Lubbock eats a small energy bar he had in pocket leftover from their trip to the mission point before. Akame sees him eating and starts to hear her stomach growl.

"Can I have that?" Says Akame.

"No way, you lost the right to ask for food from me when you stole mine and Najenda's breakfast." Lubbock says in a slightly angry tone. "Just go kill one of those danger beast down there and cook its meat like you always do."

"I cannot, these things evaporate as soon I slice then in half. We have no idea if there is real food or people for miles. This is all because of that stupid imperial arm." Akame replied in an angrier tone than she normally does not let out. Lubbock takes this claim to mean that she is saying this was his fault.

"You are blaming me for this! Would you have wanted to fight those freaks and possibly see our comrades get hurt, or more likely, die beside us? I took a chance and wanted to try to avoid conflict for everyone. I did not know that I would be sending all us to who knows where! I do not even have that stupid imperial arm anymore because it broke into balls of light, so I guess we're not getting home ever again!" Lubbock yells this at Akame in a venting rage.

The red eyed assassin returns to look back at the fire with her hand still over her stomach. Lubbock realizes his out of tone actions and moves over to Akame. He offers her the energy bar and speaks to her in a sincere tone. "Here, I am sorry for what I said. That was out of line." Akame gives him a small smile and accepts his offering.

"Are you sure?" She says ironically.

"It is fine, I have an extra one for later." Lubbock says.

"Can I have that one too?" Akame says before biting into the energy bar.

"No way, I have to eat something or I'm going to die soon." Lubbock says in sarcastic tone.

Upon making that statement, a loud shriek come from above. The two look over their heads to see a giant black bird, dive-bombing there location. They move to the edge of the roof and jump to an adjacent building. The bird crash into the building they once stood on, turning it into rubble. The monster then looks up at the prey it missed, letting out another shriek. It the flaps its wings to take off again, but was tied up by a several strands of thread. Lubbock's immunization of the enemy as Akame jumps down to rush the monster. As the bird struggles, the red eyed assassin draws her sword and decapitates the beast. The monster's corpse now went limp as it stated to evaporate.

"These things just come out of nowhere. They are not that hard to kill, but sure are a pain." Lubbock says to Akame on the ground level.

"Except when they heavily out number you, then it is better to run." Akame says as she moves to the building to scale back up. However, she pauses to look over her shoulder, sense a presence. Lubbock sees this and readies for another enemy encounter. They both see what looks like a person come into sight from the shadows of the building. They slowly start to smile as they realize who the person was. It was their friend who had the power of king of beasts.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Their friend says with a smile.

"Leone!" Said Akame and Lubbock simultaneously in joy. Akame runs to her comrade to give her a hug, while Lubbock tries to scale down the building to join them.

"Have you meet any of the others?" Akame asked wondering if of her allies were all here.

"I found Najenda, Susanoo, and Chelsea in the Kingdom. Their taking shelter in an abandoned building. Najenda ordered me to find both of you outside the Kingdom. She sent Chelsea to go and find Mine and Tatsumi, I found there scent and pointed her in that direction." Leone said to Akame. At that moment Lubbock landed on the ground over hearing their conversation. He say upon landing, "Kingdom? You mean there are actually people and a society here?"

"Yes, this is not the Capital however. I could not find out much information, only names from overhearing the citizen's conversation. The Kingdom is called Vale and these wired danger beast are really called Grimm. This is not even our planet, this world is called Remnant and that is all I got." Leone responded to Lubbock's question. She then began to walk off into the street. "Now that I know you guys can handle yourselves out here, I can go steal some supplies for us. Najenda wants us to be spread thin for now to avoid attracting our past enemies or making new ones. After that, I need to find out more about this place and if it is better or worse than the Capital." She says, ready for move out.

"Did you say past enemies, you mean the Jaegers are here too?" Akame asks before Leone could leave. Leone turn around to face them, she says in a straight face, "I could feel their presence radiating inside the Kingdom but could tell where they are exactly, too many new people and not knowing there scent that well does not help. I do still have that same bad feeling from seeing General Esdeath again, I know she is somewhere in there." She then gives a slight smile before she continues talking, "You two do not need to worry about that now, just stay here and kill these Grimm before they get close to you. While I am getting supplies, anything you want specificity?"

"I want a lot of meat?" Said Akame.

"If you could find me a book or two to help me understand this world." Said Lubbock.

"Got it, be back in about a day, just stay here or close to here." Leone says as she activates her imperial arm and bolts off in the distance. Akame and Lubbock watch as she leaves and hope for the safety of their friends.


	4. Chapter 3 - James Ironwood

**Chapter 3 – James Ironwood**

The night was still young with citizens still asleep, but those on the airship were all wide awake. Even General Ironwood has been called to the prison block for an unexplained guest. Along the way he is accompanied by a couple of his soldiers who are briefing him on the situation that arouse.

"You are saying a girl and a little dog just appeared on the outside deck of the ship, unconscious." General Ironwood said the soldiers walking behind him.

"Yes, she also had a prosthetic arm that was a weapon, a large drill. We removed it before she awoke and brought her to the prison block." One of the soldier said to the General, the train of thought is continued by another soldier. "However, that was when she woke up went into a rage, nearly killing a solider before she just stopped."

"Why did she stop? "General Ironwood inquired.

"She stopped when one of the soldiers told stated we were from the Atlesian military. Then she asked to speak with our general. That is why you were called to meet with her." Upon finishing this thought, they had entered the prison block. They move over to one of the two cells guarded by a couple of soldiers. The general approaches the cell and activates a switch to reveal a window, allowing for communication. He then looked into the cell to see a young women and a small dog sitting down near her feet.

"You requested an audience with me, now tell me who you are and where you are from." The General said in a stern tone.

"Yes, my name is Seryu Ubiquitous, I am one of the Jaegers for the Imperial Capital." She says trying to sound as formal as she can. "Can you please help me, I do not really know how I got here. All I remember was that I was going to eliminate my enemies, then a weird, purple light surrounded me. I then saw a bright flash and passed out." She says before pausing to look at her dog, who is whinnying to hop on her lap. Seryu allows her dog to do so as she looks back to the general. He raises an eyebrow in curiosity over the locations she said.

"When I woke up, I saw someone carrying me and Koro. I was missing one of my Judgement of the Ten Heavenly King's arms and panicked. I did not know he was a solider to an army when I broke his arms and legs, I am really sorry. " She states in a more sincere tone while concluding.

"I know not of any of the places you speak of and you seriously wounded one of my men. We will keep you this cell until further notice. We will be looking into your 'unique' situation to find out as much as we can as to what happened." The general says in a stern voice with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Thank you general, please let me know if you find any of my comrades in your searching." Seryu says, holding her dog Koro in her arm tightly. The general nods and beginners to walk away towards the door he came in. He turn to one of his soldiers walking by his side and asks him, "Why did you put the dog in the cell with her?"

"It doesn't look to dangerous to us, so we let them stay together. That girl, however, is a psycho and nearly ripped off that soldier's arms with one hand. I do not trust her or want to get anywhere near her." The soldier replied.

"Agreed. However, she seems confused and worried about someone, most likely her comrades. I think we need to know where she came from before we do anything drastic because she diffidently is not from Altus, Vale, or any other kingdom I know of. " Ironwoods closing remakes are made as he leaves the prison block, the door closing behind him.

In the cell, Seryu looks down on her lap to see Koro whimpering, "It is okay Koro, we just have to stay her until this military realizes we are not criminals. They cannot exact justice on us." Seryu says before her and her pet dawn a sinister smile, "And if they try or I find out they are allied with Night Raid, we will show them the true meaning of justice."


	5. Chapter 4 - Roman Torchwick

**Chapter 4 – Roman Torchwick**

In another cell in the prison block, guarded by a male and female soldier, a man who overheard the previous conversation is plotting his next move. He then moves to the window of his cell and knocks on it. The male guard look into the window to see the person wanting to ask a question.

"Hey, could you get me a cigar?" He said with a smile.

The male guard shacks his head and then looks at the other guard and says, "Can you believe this guy, asking for a cigar." The other guard looks at him and then pulls out her gun. She then hits the guard with the blunt side of the handle, knocking out the guard. The two other guards see this and go to apprehend the female traitor. She then grabs one of the guard's hands and tosses him to the ground. She sweeps the leg of the other guard and, as he was falling to the ground, she strikes him across the side of the head with her gun. The female guard smirks at the the three other unconscious guards. She pulls a leaver on the cell to open the door. The former prisoner then gets out and stretches out his back. The man looks in the glass of his window cell to smooth out his short orange hair, bangs covered one of his eyes.

"Man it is cramped in there," the man says to the female guard, "I know it is way early for me to get out, but I wanted to talk to this new girl. I think she could be a useful ally if I get her on our side. From what I have overheard, I like her way with dealing with people."

The man walks over to the cell as female guard follows, "While I convince her to join our side, you go get my hat and cane. Thanks darling." The guard nods and walked towards the door, the man interrupts her strive when he calls out to her, "And don't forget my cigar."

He walks over to the cell with Seryu and knocks on the window. She then looks up to see an unfamiliar face, "Who are you?"She says as Koro begins to growl.

"Greetings, my name is Roman Torchwick. I am the guy that is not going to keep you in a cell for doing nothing wrong. That idiotic general is just filling you with false hope, he wants to just keep you in here like me because he is afraid of us." He says as he gestures with his hands over the window.

"We do not fit in his idea world of control. Now look at me, I am going to help you right now try to find your friends at let you out of here. I think I am the better person and all I ask for you in return is to help out my boss with her goals. What do you say lady?" His bombastic monologue had gotten the attention of Seryu. She offer a retort, "What does she want to do?" A smile formed on Roman's face as he answered Seryu's second question. "She just wants power to create Hell."

Seryu then looks at Koro on her lap and gives him a small smile. "I would like to leave this cell now." Roman hears this answer and puts on his own sinister smile as he grabs the leaver to release his new ally. As the cell door opens, he extended his hand into the cell saying, "I think you and I can get along very well, and I am a person who likes dogs also."

Upon finishing this statement, Koro jumps towards Roman, growing in size and opening its horrifying mouth. The dog devours Roman's extended down to his shoulder, ripping it off and moving to behind the now one armed criminal. The look of fear on his face overwhelmed him as he sees the monstrous animal behind him. He hears the crunching of his bones and blood dripping from its mouth. The orange haired criminal screams out in pain as she couches his wound to try and stop the blood loss. He hears laugher emerge from the cell in front of him.

"Hahahaha. Do you take me for an idiot? I may not be from this land, but know a worthless criminal when I see one," she says while walking out of her cell towards the tremblingly Roman, "You do nothing but lie to get what you want and only enjoy making the government suffer. I enjoy killing people like you and making the world a better place because of it." Her last line is said in front of the criminal's face, starring into his eyes. "I do not want order or hell, I just want to administer justice." Roman clenched his only fist and tries to punch Seryu across the face.

"YOU CRAZY BIT-" Upon the criminal yelling this, Seryu ducks his weak attack and strikes Roman in his stomach, citing him off prematurely. He falls to his knees over the additional pain. Roman then looks up to see the psycho starring him straight eyes. Seryu then punches him in the face, sending the orange haired criminal in front of Koro. Roman tries to open his eyes after taking the hit, but to the terror of seeing his the monster dog try to finish his meal. He tries to hold back the dog, but to no avail as his upper body is eaten. The muffled screams from inside the mouth of the dog. Suddenly, the noises stop as the dog bite down. Roman's lower torso fall back on the ground for a second as Koro swallows. Then he picked up the legs and began crew on them.

"Good Koro." Seryu says to her companion. She then hears the sound of an object hit the floor near her. She looks to see where the sound came from to see the female guard from before. Seryu remembered her walking by Roman, not stopping him from escaping. On the ground near the female guard was a cane and cigar on the ground. In her hand was a black bowler hat she was gripping as hard as she could.

Seryu then dawned her sinister smile and looks into the eyes of the female guard. "You are next to feel the wrath of our justice. Koro! Number 7!" Koro then quickly reacts to the master's call and bites Seryu's were her arm would have been. As the dog opened his jaws and moves further from Seryu, her missing arm had been replaced with an anti-tank rifle. She then takes aim at the female guard and fires. Before the shell could make contact with her body, the female guard jumps back and disappears in a flash of light. The shell then hits the wall behind her and severely damages the wall of the prison block.

As the smoke cleared with no body parts found, Seryu looks to her dog and tells him, "Koro, our enemy is trying to get away. Use number 9 to show were they are." Koro nods and spits out a mechanical arm with a radar on the forearm, he sees numerous dots on the radical. He shows this to Seryu in confusion. Seryu then looks at radar and could not tell witch one was her enemy. As she is looking at the radar, the door to the prison block opens as over a dozen guards, weapons pointed at her, and General Ironwood enter. They all look in shock of the woman with a large gun for an arm and the giant dog with blood on his mouth.

The general then speaks out to Seryu. "What happened here!?"

Seryu looks over to the general and his men. She points her weaponized arm at Koro, who then bits down on it to change it to an arm to a regular prosthetic, similar to her other arm. Koro then eats the radar arm before returning to the smaller dog form. She then gives a salute to the general. "I am sorry General Ironwood, the man in the cell near be had broken out and tried to convince me to leave with him and his jail breaker. So I took it upon myself and Koro to administer justice onto him. The man is dead, but I believe that the other had run away like to heartless criminal she was."

General Ironwood is still in shock of who this person was but walks over to Seryu starring intensely into her eyes to hide his worry. Knowing any words what would make her mad could result in the loss of his men or even his own life. "Understood, you seem to have hidden more from us that you lead on. Why do not we take a walk to research and development to learn more about you and your dog?" Seryu then lowers her hand and then dawns a enlighten smile.

"Really, you mean I do not have to go back into that cell?" She says as Koro hops in delight.

"It seems you have the capability to leave at you own leisure, so why do not we move right into a more trusting partnership to understand one another. He walks her through the crowd of soldiers out of the prison block. He does pull over one of his soldiers and whispers to him, "Send the security footage to Ozpin and Glynda as soon possible. He would want to know something about who this person is and what this creature is also." The soldier nods and goes to in a different direction that the others. Another solider walks over to gGneral Ironwood with a look of astonishment.

"How can you say we can trust, look what she did?" He whispers as General Ironwood looks back at him, before making sure Seryu could not hear what he was going to say. "I do not, but it is best not to make her think we are her enemy, unless you want her to destroy this airship in a rage." The general whispers as guard look back at the happy expression on Seryu's face.

"Do you really think she could do that?" The soldier whisper.

"I do not want to test that, now go and file a report for the death of Roman Torchwick." General Ironwood whispers before walking over to Seryu. The soldier leave with sweat on his forehead over remembering the image of that smile on Seryu's face after killing that man.


	6. Chapter 5 - Glynda Goodwitch

**Chapter 5 – Glynda Goodwitch**

On the outside field of Beacon Academy, Glynda Goodwitch portals for any odd behavior. She remembers the incident not too long ago of the person who infatuating the perimeter of the school. The teacher looks at her scroll to see that a new message had been received from General Ironwood. She is about to open the email when she overhears a pair of voices in the distance. It is two teenagers who appear to be arguing.

"I told you not keep looking around, we should have gone in the building." One voice said.

"And I told you the door was locked. If we break in, what is to stop those people that live in there from attacking us?" The other voice replied. The teacher walks over to put an end to their arguing.

"What do you two think you are both doing?" Glynda, overhearing the conversation, intervenes to see that they are two teenagers. One is a woman wearing in a pink dress and pink pigtails. The other was a man, he wore a white duster and had light brown hair. The man also was holding a metal case and a sheathed sword over his shoulders.

"Curfew for students had ended hours ago, why are you not in your rooms?" Glynda says, the two look to her in confusion on her assumption.

The women in pink says in embarrassment, "Sorry, we got lost trying to find our rooms. Can you point us into the direction of them? " The man looks as though he is going to say something but is stopped by an elbow to the gut by the woman in pink.

Glynda, not noticing what had just happened, replies, "Alright then, just give me your names and I can tell you were your room is located." The two look at each other in concerned over digging themselves to deep in this conversation. Glynda tries opening her scroll to search for the student's names when she catches a glimpse of what as in the email that General Ironwood sent. She saw a man eaten alive by a monstrous dog and a young women acquiring a large weapon from the beast. She sees this in astonishment, realizing she must speak with Ozpin as soon as possible. The teacher then looks at the students and sees they are concerned. Worried it was because of her expression, she changes her last remark so they would not inquire about what she had seen.

"On second thought, I have to go somewhere that needs my immediate attention." She then reaches into her pocket to pullout a key and gives it to the woman in pink. "Here, this is a key to one of the extra rooms after Shade Academy students came in. Stay there for now. That room is in the building to your left and the room number is on the key. Goodnight." Glynda says as she quickly walks towards the tower at Beacon. The woman in pink holds the key in her hand.

She then turns to the man and says to him, "See, I had that situation under control, now we do not have to sleep outside or break in. We have a key."

"Oh yeah, what was your plan for a fake name if she did not have to run off. We could not have said Mine and Tatsumi, we are not in school." The young man says is a sarcastic tone.

"I….uhhh…I…Point is, we have a place to sleep now. Let us go see our room." Mine then starts walking in the direction that Glynda had pointed in. Tatsumi starts following her. The two of then enter the building and find the door to the room that was on the key. Upon entering, Tatsumi sees one of the four beds. He throws their weapons on one of the beds and lays down on another. Mine then looks at the beds and is a bit confused.

"I thought there was going to be a little bit more separation in the bedrooms. This is just one room, how can I sleep in the same room with you." Mine says as her cheeks turn slightly red. Tatsumi then sit-up on his bed to speak to her. "What is the problem, we each have our own bed and already I have seen you changing before." Tatsumi nonchalantly as he closes his eyes. Mine quickly takes off one of her shoes and throws it at his face. The shoes collides with Tatsumi's nose as she opens his eyes and looks at his comrade in annoyance.

"You pervert! You were lucky I did not kill you with my shot from Pumpkin back then?" Mine says.

"It was an accident, why do not we just sleep in our clothes tonight." Tatsumi says while he rubs his face after the being hit by the shoe. "Are you mad? These are my only change of clothes!"

The moment she says that, a voice from the other side of the wall yells to them. "Hey, we are trying to sleep here." Tatsumi and Mine go silent. Both call back sorry as Mine gets on her own bed.

She and Tatsumi then stares at the roof of the try to fall asleep. Tatsumi then breaks the silence, "Mine, do you think that our friends are okay?"

"They are fine, I know that anyone of them can handle themselves. We will see them soon, I know it." Mine says in a reassuring tone. "Now let us just sleep and start looking for them in the morning. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mine." Tatsumi says as he closes his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6 - Velvet Scarlatina

**Chapter 6 – Velvet Scarlatina**

Morning now shines over the kingdom of Vale. Mine wakes up a worrisome nap. She gets out of bed, trying to keep her eyes open. The pink haired girl looks over to see Tatsumi still is sleeping on his bed.

"He must have been more tired than he let on, maybe I should have offered to our weapons for a while." Mine thinks to herself as she looks at Tatsumi sleep. She then walks out door to try to find the restroom, her head lowered to because of her tired state. Looking across the hallway, she sees a young women with long brown hair.

Mine walks over to the person and calls to her, "Umm…hello. I am kind of lost. Can you show the way to the restroom."

The women then faced Mine to say, "It is down this hallway on the right, before the stairs."

"Thanks." Mine says trying to look up to see the face of the person that helped her. Her eyes keep going up as she then realizes that the person had the long rabbit ears. Her face then changes to astonishment as she takes a step back.

"How do you have ears like that?" Mine says as she points to the person's rabbit ears.

The young women was befuddled by her statement, "I am a Faunas."

"A Faunas?" Mine replies, confused over who this person was, "That is not an effect of using your weapon?"

"No…Are you not from around here?" The women answers with a long pause trying to figure out why this person did not know what a Faunas was.

A voice form behind Mine arises, "Is this girl giving you trouble, Velvet." The pink haired girl looks over to see a young woman dressed in brown with black glasses and a beret. "No Coco, she was just asking where the restroom is." Velvet replies.

"Sorry, I am kind of new here and do not know my way around. Could you help me and my friend find our way around the Capital." Mine says to Coco.

"Capital? You mean kingdom." Velvet says to Mine, who then is a little astonished of her mix-up maybe breaking her cover.

"We do not have time, we have our first class to get to. Let us go Velvet." Coco says walking by Mine and signaling Velvet to follower her. They takes a few steps away from Mine before talking to each other. Mine then breves a sigh of defeat and walks to the other direction to the restroom. She then is stopped by Coco calling back to her.

"Hey you, Pinky, we may still be able to help you but you have to do us a favor first." Mine then turn around, annoyed at her nickname, but eager to have help on finding out where she is.

Back in the bedroom, Tatsumi wakes up and looks over Mine's bed. He notices that she was not in it and then starts calling for her name. He then sees the door open and Mine walking in.

"Where were you?" Tatsumi asks.

"I went to go use the restroom and found some people that can help us," Mine says as she picks up hers and Tatsumi's weapons, "but we have to fight them so they can get a good grade in combat class." She then throws Tatsumi his sword.

"What!?" Tatsumi says as he catches the sword.

"We are in a really odd school now, but is we want help in learning more about it and finder the others, we have to do a little sparing." Mine says as she adjust her Pumpkin's sight walks back out the door. Tatsumi agrees with Mine logic and follows her out the door. The two reconvene with Coco and Velvet.

"You two ready, follow us to the arena. Do not hold back because we sure are not" Coco says as she leads the way. Mine and Tatsumi agree and start walking behind them. As they are walking, Tatsumi and Mine just stare at Velvet's rabbit ears.


	8. Chapter 7 - Coco Adel

**Chapter 7 – Coco Adel**

At the arena now, Mine and Tatsumi stand at one side of the battle field while Coco and Velvet were at the other side. They are surround by over two dozen students watching them, most of which are cheering for Team CFVY to win. Tatsumi looks on the crowd and sees all the people with a different types of weapon and armor than the one next to them. Mine notices her opponents carrying a box and a purse. The proctor of the fight now enters the room and looks at Coco. Mine and Tatsumi recognizes the proctor from the woman last night.

"Do you have an opponent ready to start like I told you to Coco?" The proctor says.

"Right there, Professor Goodwitch." Coco answerers, nonchalantly pointing to Mine and Tatsumi. Goodwitch see their opponents and recognizes them from last night as well. "Alright, this must be your first match here at Vale, so I need to register you both in our system. What are your names?" The two of them look at each other and realize there is no need to hide their names now.

"Mine."

"Tatsumi."

"Now then, the match will be over when the aura of both members on the team are broken." Glynda says.

"Aura?" Tatsumi says to Goodwitch before the match starts. To her confusion she dismiss this as a reason to stall the match and resumes her instruction. "You may now begin the fight."

As soon as she says this, Coco then activates her weapon to turn into a mini-gun and aims for both of her opponents. Mine and Tatsumi barley dodge if after their astonishment of watching a purse turn into a gun of that size. Tatsumi then draws his sword off his back ready to charge when he is distracted by a flash of light. He looks over to see that the flash came from the woman with rabbit ears. She was holding a brown camera and placed it back in the box she was holding. Tatsumi see the opponent has not shown her weapon and rushes in for a quick victory. Velvet sees this and puts her hand over the box. A blue light is coming from it, forming the same sword that Tatsumi is holding. She blocks his attack and pushes him back. Tatsumi is in shock as he sees a weapon the image of his own weapon replicated in blue light.

Coco looks to see her ally fighting Tatsumi. She decides to focuses on her own adversary. She fires her weapon toward the Mine, putting her on the run. Mine tries to evade the roulette of bullets that move closer to her. She then stops her running and turns her gun on its side. Using it as a shield, Mine blocks the bullets from hitting her. After a few seconds, she notices a sudden stop in the sound of gunfire.

"Out of ammo already?" Mine says in her sarcastically. Looking over her gun to see the woman in a beret rushing her with her mini-gun transforming back into a purse. She then swings it at Mine, slamming it against her weapon and sending the pink haired girl violently hitting the wall behind her. "No, but I like it a lot more up close and personal." She replies in the same sarcastic tone Mine repealed with. Mine looks at Coco angry, using her gun as a crutch.

"Just do not get blood on my outfit." Coco says as she swings her weapon again.

Tatsumi and Velvets fight continues with a mimicry of sword play. All attacks Tatsumi tries are parried by Velvet. He then goes for a sweep for Faunus's legs. Velvet jumps to dodge and swings her sword down at Tatsumi. He block this attack but is stunned in the proses. Taking advantage of this, Velvet kicks Tatsumi in the stomach. He has the wind knocked out of him for a second before realizing his opponent is going for another sword swipe. Tatsumi blocks the slash and pushes her back.

Realizing her weapon is not as effective anymore, Velvet looks at her weapon and sees the blue light around it change form into giant scythe. Tatsumi is more surprised than before at the sight of this new weapon.

"How can a weapon do that and not be an imperial arm?" He thinks while he studies his opponent.

"This weapon has the power to allow me to copy and use any weapon I have taken a picture of. I have trained in many variations of fighting style to accommodate that. You sadly do not have a chase against me with that basic weapon." Velvet says as she smiles and runs at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi's eyes fill with anger at her last remark. He remembers who gave him this weapon and how much that person valued it. He knows the true power his weapon has and was about to show her the full extent of it. "You call this a basic weapon! I will show you that this is nothing like you have seen before." Tatsumi says as he holds the blade facing the floor as if about to stab it. He screams, "INCUUURRRSS…," but is cut off by Mine, who is also blocking Coco's attacks.

"Idiot, do not use that now! If she takes a picture of that, you are going to lose." Tatsumi hears what she say and tries to block Velvets oncoming attacks instead of using Incursio. "Then what am I supposed to do now."

"Why do not we switch opponents then?" Mine says with a smile while she pushes Coco away. She aims and fires a shoot from Pumpkin at Velvet.

Coco in a worry shouts to her friend, "VELVET, DOGDE!" Velvet reacts to her ally's advice and the shot just misses her.

The shoot destroys a wall of the arena, creating a smoke cloud. Glynda looks in astonishment on the power of the weapon Mine had. Coco, now angry at the cheap shot, swings her weapon at Mine. Sprinting out from the smoke, Tatsumi intercepts the attack and pushes Coco back.

Velvet walks out the smoke cloud and coughs. She focuses her attention onto Mine.

"You got lucky dodging that attack, but I will not miss again." Mine says aiming at Velvet again.

"We will see about that." Velvet replies and holds the scythe to aim at the ground. She then fires a shot from the top of weapon and is sent into the air. She then fires the weapon from her side to send her flying in the opposite direction. She continues this over the entirety of the arena, moving closely to her enemy. Mine sees the sporadic movement and lowers her weapon as she giggles a little.

"Wow, you are a good shot for being able to do that. However, compared to me, that is nothing. Because I am…," before she can finish her last line, Velvet moves to a position to the right of Mine, ready to attack. Mine does not even look at her enemy as she lifts her weapon to aim. The weapon points directly between Velvet's eyes and a blast of energy sends the rabbit Faunus body back against then wall of the arena. Mine looks over the defeated victim and finishes her statement "…a genius sniper."

"She destroyed Velvet's aura in one shot, how is that possible?" A voice is heard from the crowd of students stating this. As well as whispers among the crowd over who this person was. Glynda looks on her scroll to see that Velvet's aura was gone, but what caught her attention more was that Mine's aura was not showing up at all.

Coco sees that her ally is now down and she is now outnumbered. She transforms her weapon back into a mini-gun again and aims at Tatsumi. She starts firing the weapon but he rushes her avoiding the volley of bullets. Now at closes range, he stabs his sword in between the barrels of the gun. This stopped the revolving gunfire and rendered both their weapons unusable. Coco, not wanting to give up, remove one of her hands from holding the gun and punches Tatsumi in the face. She continues this two more times until he catches one of punches in his other hand. Coco attempts to strike with the other hand, but as soon as Tatsumi sees she has let go of her weapon, he removes his sword from between the barrels and kicks the mini-gun away.

He the swipes his sword across Coco's striking arm. He notices slight flash of light as his sword bonuses off her arm. Tatsumi then strikes her on the forearm he was holding on to, with the same results. He then slashes over her stomach with all of his strength. The force has him release his grip on Coco and sent her flying back, hitting the ground and breaking her glasses. Her body is encompassed by a flash of light that last a second before fading away.

"So I guess that is what aura is." Tatsumi says this as he sheathes his sword.

"The match is decided, Mine and Tatsumi win." Glynda says as the crowd of students is in shock after the defeat of both Coco and Velvet. Coco struggles to get up over the pain of that last hit and is offered at hand by Mine. "I hope that good enough match for you, will you help us out now?" Coco takes her hand and sees that Mine's friend is helping up Velvet as well.

"Do not worry about her. That was not strong enough to be a kill shot from Pumpkin." Mine says to Coco as both look over to Velvet and Tatsumi. Coco shows a slight smile. She grabs Mine's hand and removing the broken sunglasses.

"You did your part, I am sure we got a good grade for that fight, regardless for not wining. I have a friend who will show you around town."

"So it is not you then who will show us around?" Mine says inquiring.

"No, I have more missions and classes today with my team. Being a second year student has a lot more work. However, first year students have a little more freedom, like my friend."

"Okay, hope to see you again, that was fun sparring with you." Mine says shaking Coco's hand. Coco replies, "Same here, I will call my friend right now for the both of you."

"Who is your friend anyway?" Mine asking another question. Coco starting to walk away and taking out her scroll to call her friend. Mine looks at the devise Coco was hold, but does not ask what it is to avoid asking to many questions.

"You will know her when you see her. She is dressed like you, except she has a cape and likes the color red. " Coco says as she looks back at Mine as she puts her scroll next to her ear.


	9. Chapter 8 - Ruby Rose

**Chapter 8 – Ruby Rose**

A few minutes later, Tatsumi and Mine wait outside the building of the arena looking for the person Coco said would guide them around town. Mine looks around and notices all the students.

"They all are armed with a unique weapon, most probably as strong as the two we just fought." Mine says to Tatsumi.

"But none of them are imperial arms, none look like anything that we have seen before." Tatsumi replies, "Anyway, where is the person Coco said would help us out?"

"Hi there." A voice is heard from behind them. Both Tatsumi and Mine turn around to see a girl around there arg. She was wearing a red and black combat dress and a red cape, matching the description Coco gave them.

"Are you Coco's friend?" Tatsumi says.

"Yep, my name is Ruby and I guess I am your tour guild for the Kingdom of Vale." The girl says with a smile. Her silver eyes wonder down to look at the weapon Mine is holding. "Wow! I have never seen a weapon like that, what is it? It looks awesome!" Ruby says in excitement.

Mine, feeling flattered by Ruby, smiles as she brandishes her weapon, "Thank you, this is called Pumpkin, the weapon that gets stronger the more I am in a pinch." Ruby looks at Mine with eyes of interest. Tatsumi does not say a word as the two girls talk about guns.

"Amazing, how did you make a weapon with the ability to do that?" Ruby inquires. Mine takes a minute to think about what to say next as she puts her weapon back in its metal case.

"Well, I did not make this weapon, I was it given it by our leader because she thought I was more skilled with it than she was." Mine says, proud of herself in that statement.

"Oh, so where is the rest of your team anyway?" Ruby continues her questions as Tatsumi tries to answerer this question. "We lost them because of some bad luck that happened recently and if we knew more about the area we are now in. It may help us find them."

"I see, okay let us start our tour." Ruby says energetically as she starts walking towards a large tower. Tatsumi and Mine follow her. "We are here in Beacon Academy and that tower is where our headmaster, Professor Ozpin is. He is a nice guy who let me come to school here two years earlier than everyone else."

"Could we go a little quicker, it is really important we find out where we are to find our friends." Mine says as Tatsumi nods.

"Sorry, I will pick up the pace. I do not give tour guild that often." As Ruby finishes this statement, then runs off in the distance at an insane speed, leaving only a trail of rose petals behind her. Mine and Tatsumi look in shock of the speed they had just witness from out of nowhere.

"Come slowpokes." They hear a voice in the distance yell this at them and look to see Ruby was the one who called then. She looked like a red dot in the distance to them at the entrance yard of the school. Mine and Tatsumi try to catch up but as soon as they get close to her, she rushes off in the distance to their next location. This continues until Ruby reaches the center of a commercial district in the city.

"This is Vale near the port, where most visitors from other kingdoms first see come in. As you can see all the banners and excited people who are getting ready for the Vytal Festival. You probably have been here before if you came by boat. By the way, witch kingdom did you come from?" Ruby asks to look behind her and see only two little dots represent the people she was supposes to give a tour to, left in the dust.

She rushes back to see them in front of a store called From Dust till Dawn. The two are breathing heavily after trying to keep up with her. Ruby looks embarrassed at her misunderstanding of their ability to keep up with her.

"Sorry, I did not realize how far behind you were, you said to pick up the pace." Ruby says as she tries asking for forgiveness. Mine and Tatsumi both catch their breath and look around the area to try to see if anyone they know is nearby. They notice nobody familiar, but Ruby sees someone that she recognizes in the shop. She starts waving to a woman wearing an all-white combat dress with long white hair and a rapier on her side. The woman was finishing paying for something at the counter.

"Hey Weiss, over here." Ruby calls the person as she walks into the store. Tatsumi and Mine follow her, relived that it is only over a short distance.

"Hello Ruby, I thought you wanted to stay at school to do some studying." Weiss says to her friend, then noticing the two people following her. "Who are those two?"

"There new students that Coco asked me to show around the kingdom. They are also pretty good at fighting if they could beat her and Velvet in combat." Ruby says.

Weiss looks back at the two of them. Tatsumi wonders to look at the magazines, while Mine walks to the old store clerk. "What is it you sell here? This does not look like jewelry I have seen before." She says. The old store clerk looks to her with confusion.

Weiss stairs intensely at Mine, judging her silently. The pink haired girl wonders why Weiss was looking at is doing this until Weiss looks back at Ruby, "I do not buy it, this guy seems kind of strong but this girl does not even know what dust is. I think Coco let you two win so she could pawn then off on you, Ruby." The heiress says in a condescending tone about the pink haired girl. Mine, full of anger at this last remark, walks over to Weiss.

"What was that!? How dare you talk to me so lightly off a first impression, who do you think you are?" Mine says angrily as Weiss looks unfazed.

"The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. One of the most powerful companies in all of Remnant." Weiss says in a condescending tone to Mine, "How do you not know what Dust is, it is the most useful item any Huntress needs if they want to kill Grimm."

"…What?" Mine says in confusion over the words the heiress used. Weiss shakes her head in mockery

"Tatsumi, back me up here. She is just judging before getting to know me, who does that?" Mine says as she looks at Tatsumi, he give her an ironic look.

"It does not feel good being on the other side of the spectrum." Tatsumi says with a slight smile as he flips through a comic he found. Ruby walks over to him to pick up a magazine with him.

"I can say whatever I want. Pulse, I have every reason to make those claims. How do you not know the basics if you are in any academy that expect you to learn this before day one?" Weiss says, raising her tone of voice from before.

"At least I have better fashion sense than you?" Mine says in a rage, trying to think of a better comeback than that.

"Really, look at your clothes. It looks like you slept in those things, and the color pink just does not suit you as well as you think." Weiss says crossing her arms and raising her head. Mine gets even angrier at this statement as veins appear on her forehand.

"You…You …Ice Queen!" Mine says, think that was the best she could come up with.

"Like I have not heard that one before." Weiss replies as glaring at Mine. The pink hair girl glares back. Tatsumi and Ruby stay out of this argument and watch the two,

"Is she always like this?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Only to new people….mostly. She was just like this when I first meet her too. I still have the pamphlet she gave me." Ruby tells Tatsumi, who gives her an odd look. She calls to her friend to try to break the tension. "Weiss what are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to restock on dust to power up my weapon for our mission it starts in an hour, remember?" Weiss replies, breaking her glare form Mine. Ruby gasp as she remembers she had a mission today.

"I did forget, I am sorry Mine and Tatsumi, but we have to continue our tour later." Ruby says apologizing to two of them.

Weiss walks over to Ruby, "Yang and Blake went on mission earlier today and will not be back until after we leave." The heiress looks towards Tatsumi, "Could you and your friend give me a minute to talk with my partner?"

He nods as he puts the magazine back and walks over to Mine, trying to calm her down. Weiss then gives Ruby a serious look.

"Ruby, I did come down here for just that. I have found out that a large amount of the White Fang were found dead in this area last night." The heiress says in a low tone of voice. Ruby gasps at the knowledge that another enemy may exist in her city.

"Who did it?" she whispers so the people in the store do not hear her.

Weiss answerers, "Nobody knows, but the bodies were incased in ice when found. Because of that, people are starting to suspect the Schnee family. Only ice Glyphs are strong enough to do that. I know my family did not do any of this, so I need a favor of you Ruby. Tell the professor that I cannot go on this next mission."

"Why not, are you going to try and find whoever did this? If so, let me help you, we are a team after all." Ruby beseeches Weiss.

"No, they are discrediting my family's name and I need to be the one to clear it. Please understand Ruby, and do not tell Blake or Yang. I do not want them to worry." Weiss says in an imploring tone at Ruby.

"I do understand, but," Ruby pauses trying to find the right words to say to her friend, "I just do not want you to get hurt, that is all." Weiss puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder to reassure her friend. "Do not worry, I know what I am capable of, I am Schnee who needs defend her name and take out the person how thinks they can copy own Semblance."

"Okay, but you need to have some type of backup." Ruby calmed downed a bit asked. "Why do you not call Sun, Pyrrha, or Jaune?" She then realizes the irony in her last person she recommend.

Weiss disagrees this, but has an idea of what to do. "I will call Neptune. Will that make you happy?" Ruby nods and smiles. Weiss smiles back, wanting also to spend quality time with Neptune then. Ruby then walks back to Tatsumi and Mine.

"Sorry about that, Weiss cannot go on that mission with me for….reasons. Do you think you two could help on it? Then I can continue giving you the tour." Ruby asks the both of them.

"Sure, but could you tell use more about what dust is." Mine says, to witch, Ruby nods.

Weiss and Ruby walk out the store, Mine is about to walk out but is stopped by Tatsumi. He looks at her with slight anger, "What was that about, we need to find our friends. Not learn what Dust is or go on a mission."

"I know, but the more we find out about this world, the better we can inform our team when we find them." Mine says, "Plus, I want to show that girl that I am not a pushover because I do not know what dust is." Mine say as she walks out the store. Tatsumi lets out a sigh as he follows.

The four meet up outside the store. Weiss waves to the others as she walks away. Tatsumi and Ruby wave back, but Mine does not acknowledge the heiress. The three walk back towards the school while Weiss walks alone. She pulls out her scroll to make a call.


	10. Chapter 9 - Neptune Vasilias

**Chapter 9 – Neptune Vasilias**

A few hours later, as the sun starts to set over Vale, Weiss waits near the docks. She sees a teenage boy show up. She smiles when she notices his light blue hair as he walk closer.

"Neptune!" she says eagerly.

"Hey Snow Angle, ready to catch some bad guys?" Neptune says, smiling back. Weiss then notice the people behind him come into sight and starts to have her smile fade away. Neptune continues, "And look, I brought the rest of my team, hope you do not mind. Sun just wanted to come along, then Sage and Scarlet hoped on also?"

"Yo." The monkey Faunus says while nonchalantly waving.

"I thought that it was going to be the two of us?" The heiress asks disappointed in the results.

"We wanted to have some fun also. Your team always gets the credit for the win and we want to help out." Sun reasons speaking for his whole team.

Neptune adds on, "Besides, Sage and Scarlet just got here and I wanted to show them that you are cool. You are cool with this right."

Weiss, wanting to impress Neptune, comments, "I am cool, they can help out. We will just spit up to cover more ground."

"You here that guys, everyone go around and call out if you see something." Sun tells his team. They all scatter and go in different directions, Neptune waves to Weiss and gives her a slit wink before he runs off.

Weiss then looks at the ground, even more disappointed than before, saying to herself, "I meant split up in pairs."

About a half hour later after looking around the docks. Weiss noticed no activity going on, "I do not get it. If the attacker where going to hide from the police or military, this would be the best spot." The heiress thinks as she looks over the containers. As she wonders, she hears a scream a distance away.

When Weiss looks in the direction of the scream, she see a monolith of ice has appear in the distance. She rushes to see what it was that caused this. Meeting up with Sun, Neptune, and Sage as they see the ice and who was in cases in it. It was Scarlet, with a look of horror in his blank, dead eyes.

"SCARLET!" Neptune shouts as he notices a person who is standing in front of the ice death trap. The person had incredibly long light blue hair and wore a sea captain hat with a black cross on it. He assumes she was the culprit and focused his rage on her. "What did you do to him!?"

"I assumed it was obvious. I froze him in ice. Stopping his heart and blood going to his organs, a very painful and terrifying death." The person says as she turns around to face her next victims, "I hope this was big enough to attract my team this time. Or at least, attract some stronger fighters from this world." She smiling sadistically at the four students.

"Now, who would like to try and avenge this man?" She revels her weapon of an incredibly large rapier.

Neptune then aims at the woman with the look of vengeance in his eyes. He fires a volley of shots at her, but the sadistic woman bocks all with ease. Sage rushes her with his sword and swings with all his force towards the women's head. She blocks the strike overhead effortlessly, summoning a shield of ice. She then pushes Sage's blade down at the ground and swipes toward him. Her the rapier goes across his chest and sends him back towards the others. The sadistic woman look at him in a bit befuddled at why the person was not cut in half from that attack. Sage gets up at looks at his friends.

"She is stronger than she looks." Sun comments as he pulls out his weapons.

Weiss stabs the ground her weapon, summoning a pathway jagged ice toward the sadistic woman. Sun also summons two yellow clones that run through the pathway of ice towards her the enemy.

"Interesting." The sadistic woman says, giving a slight smile of intrigue of her opponent's power. She jumps into the path of ice and destroys the two clones as she makes her way through ice to the students. She tries to stab Weiss. The heiress barley blocks the attack as Neptune turns his weapon from a gun to its trident form. He prepares for an attack but is stopped as his legs are froze in place by ice.

"Weiss what are you doing?" Neptune said trying to break free.

"That was not me." Weiss said as she struggles to continue to block the attack. The sadistic woman then looks into the eyes of Weiss, "I am intrigued with the potential of fighters in this world. To have these abilities without the use of an imperial arms is impressive, and at this age is even more impressive."

Weiss breaks free of her attack as she backs up to try to gain more ground. Neptune uses his weapon to destroy the ice around his feet. Sage then goes for a back stash on the enemy. The sadistic woman looks back to her enemy comes in but also notices that a counter attack is not needed.

From above, a man in dark blue armor dive kicks Sage in the side of his back. His body has bounced across the ground, stopping against a boat in the distance. Sage's lifeless body falls in the water and floats on the surface. The sword now falls out of his hand and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, the body slowly fallows.

"SAGE!" Sun screams before chaining his anger towards the new enemy.

"Wave, good to see you are still well and have your weapon." The sadistic woman says to the man in armor.

"Yes, General Esdeath, I am. So is Kurome." He point over to the shadows behind there enemy. The three students turn around to see a girl in black school uniform appears. She scolds at Wave, "Idiot, you ruined my sneak attack. Why do you always have to just blurt things out?"

Wave scratches the back of his head and apologizes for his actions. Sun then wields the pole form of his weapon and tries to attack Kurome. She parries the attack with her katana that Sun failed to notice her holding. She then reaches behind her back with her free hand into a bag marked "Kurome's Snacks." She pulls out a small cookie and eats it.

"For some reason, all of my puppets cannot work. So I guess I will make my own in this world." She then push back Sun and stabs him in the heart. Her blade bonuses off the body without penetrating his skin. The black eyed girl gives a look of confusion to both Wave and Esdeath.

"It appears our enemies may have some sort of force felid that protects them from major damage," Esdeath says, she looks over at where the two students died before and then looks at the alive ones, "but it seems to have its limits that prevent them from being immortal. Let us see end this quickly."

Wave nods to his leader and rushes into Neptune, tries to kick the light blue haired student in the stomach. Neptune blocks the hit with his weapon but is sent a few meters away. Wave rushes in to continue his assault. Neptune hold his weapon to swing down on his enemy. The armored Jaeger catches the head of the blade with both of his hands. Neptune then activates his weapons power and send an electrical pulse through the weapon, shocking Wave through his armor.

Sun runs to his friends to help finish off the enemy. However, Kurome follows him and rushes the blonde Faunus her katana aimed at his neck. Sun blocks the oncoming attacks from Kurome as he dismantles his pole into two nunchakus. The two clash blows as Sun takes the advantage in the fight. With one of nunchakus, he fires a shot at Kurome's shoulder. The black eyed girl screams in pain as blood pours down her arm. Sun goes for a second shot, aiming for her head. His eye's full of rage form the loss of his two comrades.

"Kurome!" Wave says as he looks to see his comrade in trouble.

Still being shocked by the weapon, the armored Jaeger picks up the weapon with Neptune and throws both at Sun. The monkey Faunus is hit by Neptune before making a second shot. The two guys skid across the hard concrete floor of the dock. Wave then walks over to Kurome.

"Are you alright?" Wave says to her looking at the injury.

"I am fine, thanks for the help." Kurome says as she sees the smoke coming from his armor. "What about you?"

"I will live, it will take a lot more electricity than that to take me out." The armored Jaeger says arrogantly as Kurome giggles at his bosting.

The black eyed girl walks over to Sun, gripping her weapon, Yatsufusa. Sun sees his weapon only a few feet away and tries to grab it. Kurome kicks his weapons before he could grab them. She stands over him and drive her sword into his chest. The weapon sparks against his aura. Until Yatsufusa runs through his heart. Sun coughs up blood as he tries to pull out the katana but his strength fades with his life. His grip weakens as the light leaves his eyes. She removes her katana as she realizes that the victim is now dead.

Kurome walks over to Neptune, who was trying to get up. Kurome walks over to Neptune and raises her weapon. The light blue haired student picks up his weapon as he looks over at Sun on the ground. "What did you do to him!?" Neptune says angrily as he swings his weapon at Kurome. The black eyed assassin parries his attacks at slashes over his body.

After a few hits, she realizes one of her attacks had drawn blood. Neptune starts to sweat as he tries another swing of his weapon. Wave runs in and grabs Neptune's weapon. Before Neptune could shock Wave like before, Kurome stabs the light blue haired student. Her katana penetrates his skin to his heart. Neptune coughs up blood, and let's go of his weapon. Once Kurome removes her weapon of inside his body, Neptune fall back on the ground.

He looks up in the eyes of his enemy, "Why are you doing this?"

Kurome smiles as she answers, "We are not from this world and there is a group that is helping out our allies adjust. Killing people who fight our General is just a bonus." She looks over to see Sun start to move and get up. She says still talking to Neptune, "If you are scared of death, do not worry, you will come back and help me out as a puppet"

"What?" Neptune says as he looks over in confusion of how Sun was getting up. "Sun?" the light blue haired student says, Sun just looks at him with a lifeless stair. Neptune looks in horror as he realizes what Kurome meant by a puppet.


	11. Chapter 10 - Weiss Schnee

**Chapter 10 – Weiss Schnee**

Esdeath and Weiss continue their exchange of swordplay, further away from the other Jaegers and students. The heiress tries what she has learned from Beacon Academy, from her family, but to no avail. All of her strikes are parried and none of her ice attacks compare to her sadistic opponents. She switches her dust element in her weapon from ice to wind. Weiss creates a mini tornado out of her weapon and sends it towards Esdeath.

The sadistic general holds her ground and endures the attack. Weiss sees that it had little effect and switches her dust element to fire and creates a stream of fire towards her enemy. The wind and fire combine to form a tornado ablaze, surrounding Esdeath. Before being burnt, Esdeath emerges through the fire and rushes Weiss. She strikes the heiress on the right shoulder. Her aura breaks as on impact as her blood coats Esdeath's rapier. Weiss looks at her wound and grits her teeth. She quickly looks around to realizes she was

"I see that your force field as reached its limit. You do not have much time left now." Esdeath says as she swings rapier against the air, removing the blood.

"Just wait till my friends finish off their enemies and come here." Weiss says as she grips her weapon.

"So you realize that you cannot beat me solo." The sadistic general say with a smile.

"No, I just want to beat you in front of them to show them how cool I am." Weiss say as she smiles back. She then waves her hand and points to the ground under her enemy. Esdeath looks in confusions, until she see a yellow glyph form under her feet. Her eyes widen when the glyph glows brighter.

An explosions happens under the feet of Esdeath. She rises in the air from the shock, having shielded her legs with ice. Weiss backflips, summoning and landing on a glyph in midair. She looks up at Esdeath and jumps towards, aiming her weapon at the sadistic woman.

Esdeath sees Weiss incoming attack and parries at the last second. Weiss pushes her weapon against Esdeath. As the two fall back to the ground, the heiress's rapier and scar over her eye glow a bright red. Once they land, the ice Esdeath made shatters. Weiss takes a step back and swipes at the sadistic general. Esdeath dodges and replies with her own swipe.

The heiress blocks the attack. She pushes against the blade and sends it out of Esdeath's hand. A red cloud and long rapier fly overhead the two fighters. Weiss goes for a fatal stab on her enemy, but Esdeath creates a dagger of ice to intercept the hit. The sadistic general smiles as she raises her arm, catching her original weapon. She slashes at the heiress with both weapon. Weiss sweats as she struggles to parry every attack. Esdeath see her opponent struggling and kicks her in the stomach. Weiss coughs up a little blood as she flies a few feet back.

"I admire your skills with a rapier, but they will not save you in this fight." Esdeath says in a componentry tone, pointing both blades at Weiss. "And abilities you displayed are impress."

"Flattery will get you nowhere against me." Weiss says as she tries to hide the fact she is breathing heavily.

"You did not stand a chase against me from the start. I would be a shame to let talent like yours go to waste. How would you like to serve under me and help my team find out more about the area?" Esdeath says as she drops her ice dagger and lowers her rapier.

"After what you did, not in a million years." Weiss says as she looks at Esdeath with unforgiving eyes, "Besides, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." The heiress focuses as a glyph of golden light and gears appear under her feet. Her body glows the same color and she then rushes to her enemy with a boost of agility. Esdeath readies for the assault but is distracted by numerous white glyphs appearing over her head.

The sadistic general still parries her enemy's first attack. However, Weiss jumps back, useing one of the white glyphs as a jump pad to launch herself back at her enemy. Esdeath parries the next attack, but when Weiss managed to attack fast enough to cut over the sadistic general left eye.

The cut while not deep, still drew blood. Annoyed at the enemy hitting her, Esdeath predicts her enemy's next attack and position her weapon so Weiss would run into it. Weiss redirects her next attack barley to avoid a running to the rapier head on, but is still hit by it on her left shoulder. She scrambles on the ground to recover, now unable to hold her weapon properly. Weiss breaths deeply as she looks at Esdeath, smiling arrogantly at her. The heiress and the sadistic general hear the sound of foot steps behind them. Both turn around to see Neptune and Sun, shrouded in the darkness of the night.

"Good. You guys took out your enemies. I just need some more time for" Weiss says before she refocuses her attention to her enemy. Unbeknownst to her, her two raise their guns to point at back of Weiss. They shot her in the shoulder blades.

Weiss falls forward on the ground, coughing up blood. Both she and Esdeath give a look of confusion, until the sadistic general understands why. She tries to look back at her alleys to ask why, but notices there outfits covered in blood and stab wounds over their hearts.

"What happened to you two?" Weiss says as she tries to pick herself up. Her eyes widen as she hears more footsteps.

"They died to my imperial arm, Yatsufusa. It makes them a puppet that does whatever I see so fit and will protect me no matter what." Kurome says as she comes into Weiss line of sight, "Now you can join them." She raises her weapon to do the same as she did to Neptune and Sun.

However, before Kurome could do killing blow, Esdeath picks up Weiss from the hair on her ponytail. Weiss screams as she drops her rapier. The sadistic general tosses the heiress across the dock. Esdeath then summons a block of ice in the direction of the heiress was flying in. She then throws her own rapier like a javelin at Weiss in midair.

The heiress then slams against the ice block, before her body starts to fall, it is pinned to the ice block by the rapier from her stomach. The sadistic general walks up to her near dead enemy and pulls out the rapier. Weiss falls to the ground, using the last of her strength to look up as blood gushes from her stomach. Esdeath looks her enemy in the eyes and sees the determination she still has.

"You actually drew blood on me. I seem to have underestimated you slightly." Esdeath says as she raises her weapon, pointing direct at Weiss forehead, "However, only the strong survive and the weak die. That law is true even here."

"You…You…Ice queen." Weiss says with the last of her strength looking in the eyes of the sadistic general.

"I am not a queen, I am a general." Esdeath says as she runs her rapier through Weiss head. The heiress body goes motionless as Esdeath removes her weapon from the dead enemy. The sadistic general sheaths her weapon as she walks back to Kurome and Wave.

"Why did you not let me turn her into one of my puppets?" Kurome inquires.

"That was my enemy, not yours. I will be the finish her off and reap the benefits of the outcome." She replies in an angry tone as the sadistic general looks down and picks up Weiss's weapon. She then puts that weapon on her side before continuing to talk. "Now, where are the others?"

"Run and Bols are at the base of our new allies, no idea where Seryu or her dog is." Wave answers. He listens in the distance to hear the sound of sirens, "We need to go there now before the police get here over the noise we made."

"Understood, lead the way." Esdeath says.

The three Jaeger run off in the distance away from the noises. The two lifeless puppets of Sun and Neptune follow. The corpse of Weiss Schnee laid against the block of ice. Out form the shadows, an auburn colored cat moves over to her dead body. It bows its head for a few moment before running off in the direction of the Jaegers.


	12. Chapter 11 - Jaune Arc

**Chapter 11 – Jaune Arc**

A few hours later, an airship flies toward Beacon Academy. Inside are Ruby, Mine, and Tatsumi who all return after a successful mission. Ruby smiles as she waits to go back and see her teammate at the landing pad.

"You two were great out there, both of you are natural hunter and huntress." Ruby says complementing both Tatsumi and Mine.

"We are both kind of used to killing beast far worse than those things." Tatsumi says with a smile as Mine nods.

"Thank you for telling me about dust and everything, I do not think that white haired girl will not be so condescending to me now." Mine says to Ruby as she polish her weapon. "Yeah Weiss can be irritating at times, but I know she means well in the end." Ruby say to Mine.

There airship gets ready to land, Ruby looks out the window expecting to see her team but instead only one student with blonde hard and white armor. He stands waiting for his friend to get out of the plane looking at the ground. Ruby gets out of the airship and runs over him.

"Hi Jaune, do you know where is my team at?" She asks, then notices that his eyes were red and in pain. "Why do you look like you have been crying?"

"Ruby, I am so sorry. We tried calling you but there must have been no connection." Jaune says in a raspy tone. Mine and Tatsumi walk out the airship and looks at Jaune, they recognize the look on his of someone having to give the awful news.

"What are you talking about? Where is Yang? Where is Blake?" Ruby continues to ask, until she figured out what must have happened to have him act this way. "Where is Weiss?" she says in a serious tone.

Jaune looks Ruby in the eyes, trying not to cry, "Weiss, Sage, and Scarlet were found dead at the dock a few hours ago. Her weapon was missing and her body has already been sent to Atlas so her family could plan the funeral. My team told Yang and Blake already. Blake ran off saying she was going to find out who did it; Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha went to find her. Yang said she was going to do the same thing except she said that if anyone followed her she would knock them out and toss them back to Beacon." Ruby's eyes fill with tears as she remembers what Weiss told her earlier today, not realizing that it was the last time she was going to see her friend. Mine and Tatsumi gasp when they hear the information.

Jaune moves his hand towards Ruby to comfort her, but Ruby them bolt towards the academy. Jaune lowers his hand in defeat as he sees the rose petals fall. He looks down at the ground ready to cry again. The blonde leader then feel a hand on his shoulder. He looks over to see Tatsumi is the one who offered him a hand.

"I think she went to her room, do you know where that is? Mine and I need to talk with her. We can help her out." Tatsumi says in a serious tone as Mine nods. Jaune looks at both of them with remorse, "If you can help her, thank you. I just do not know what to say?"

Mine looks Jaune in the eyes and says, "Both of us know what it is like to loss a teammate. Will you show us her room?"

Jaune feels at a lost for word, then he tells the two were Ruby's room was. All three go to her room and Jaune knock on her door.

"Please leave me alone." Ruby says as she tries to hide the fact that she is crying. Jaune walks away and into his room across the hall. Tatsumi looks at Mine, "Let me talk to him." He follows Jaune into his room. Mine nods and walks up to Ruby's door knocks on the door.

"Ruby, you do not need to talk, just listen. I know what you are going through. Losing a teammate is one of the worst feelings." Mine says as she sits next to the door.

"I had a friend that always had my back. She may have been airhead but she was really sweet and caring of others. One day, we were on a mission, when we were ambushed by a psychopath and her crazy beast. I was almost killed by that thing until she came to save me. However, she lost her life in the process. In the end, I would have died to trying to get revenge, but she used the last of her strength to give me time to escape," The pink haired girl looks in the distance, towards the celling.

"Why did not she want me to help her, why did she have to do this?" Ruby says as she continues to cry in her room, "Why did she have to die?" Mine makes out what Ruby say through the tears and looks down at the ground in remorse. She remembers Weiss and all the petty hate she had towards her.

"I may have only met with Weiss once and we did not get along to well, but I did get the feeling she was a good person behind that cold exterior. Ruby, she did not want you to help her because of pride, she did not want you to get hurt." Mine says as Ruby walks closer to the door. "I think it is thanks to her telling me how little I knew about dust, that you and I had something more to bond over and become friends."

Upon finishing that sentence, Ruby opens the door. Mine gets up sees the girl has been crying since she ran off. She offers Ruby a hug, to witch, Ruby accepts and continues to cry. However, she still is able to say one thing clearly while crying, "Thank you, Mine."

Across the hall in team JNPR's room, Tatsumi overheard the conversation. He remember Sheele and knew how hard it was for Mine to bring up. Never the less, he could tell how much that meant for Ruby to hear that. He looks over and sees Jaune sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at the ground in depression. Tatsumi looks to see a weapon on Jaune's side.

"Is that your weapon? It is an impressive sword." Tatsumi says.

"Thank you, it was given to me from my family. I wish though I got to make my own weapon like everyone else." Jaune says in an unenthusiastic tone, know what Tatsumi is trying to do but to no avail.

"I had a similar way of thinking, until I got my sword from my mentor. I use it now as a way to remember all that he taught me and to carry on his legacy." This time, Tatsumi's words have gotten a slight reaction out of Jaune.

He continues, "His name was Bulat, he showed me how to be a strong fighter. He took me on missions with him and showed me, firsthand, how powerful this weapon was. One day, we were fighting three enemies at the same time. He killed the first without any problem, but the second enemy left him unable to fight. I was not able to take on the third, he was out of my league. Bulat, with his dying breath, gave me his weapon so I was strong enough to finish the fight." Tatsumi then draws his weapon and looks at his reflection in the blade.

"When I look at this weapon, I see the man who Bulat was and who I strive to be." Jaune then pulls out his weapon and looks in the blade like Tatsumi did. He looks in and see his family, all the memories of him seeing them use this weapon in combat. But most of all, he sees Weiss in his weapon, looking back at him with a smile. He looks at Tatsumi, "But what if I am not worthy use this weapon, I was not able to save Weiss."

As he says this, Tatsumi smacks Jaune across the head with the side of his hand. Jaune looks back at Tatsumi confused at what happened. "Why did you do that?"

"You are just beating yourself up over things you could not control. If you think that it is your fault that someone die, you have two options. Either give up and stay in self-pity, or get stronger so you can be protected others you care about," Tatsumi walks near the door of the room and puts his hand over the handle. He looks back at Jaune with a smile, "If you do want to get stronger, I can show you a move or two Bulat taught me tomorrow."

Jaune looks up to see a smile on Tatsumi's face. The blonde student nods as he smiles back. Tatsumi walks out to Mine and Ruby in the other room.

The two spent that time talking about their friends. Mine told her the story of her being washed with the clothes by mistake. "Did that really happen?" Ruby says, wiping a tear away, not from her the loss of her friend, but from laughter. "Yes, it did. It is getting late now, Tatsumi and I need go to sleep. We will see you tomorrow. "

"Okay, thanks for being here with me, really." Ruby says as she wipes the last tear from her eye.

"Any time you need to talk, come find me." Mine says as she walks out the door. Ruby lies down on her bed and thinks about her other teammates and hopes they come back soon. She knows they are not going to do anything to reckless, but takes out her scroll to call them.

Tatsumi reunites with Mine. They both look at each other with a slight smile of bittersweets. While they could not bring Weiss back, they made it easier for Ruby and Jaune to deal with the pain of loss.

Mine and Tatsumi return to their room when the notice the lights were on and the door was in a jar. Tatsumi grabs his weapon as he slowly pushes the door open. Mine scans the room to see someone waiting for them on one of the beds. She was sitting lazily and has a lollipop in her mouth. The two realize who the person was and rush over to give their comrade a well needed hug.


	13. Chapter 12 - Chelsea

**Chapter 12 – Chelsea**

"Hey you two, how have you been?" They auburn haired friend says as she embarrasses the two of them.

"Chelsea! How did you get here? Where are the others? Are they okay? Are you okay?" Tatsumi says as he is still enlighten by sight of an old friend. Mine tries to look around to see if anyone is close by as she closes the door.

"Slow down, one at a time. Everyone is fine, they are surviving like you are. Najenda and Susanoo are hiding in a build inside the city. Akame and Lubbock are outside the wall were those monsters are and killing then with ease. Leone is around the land gathering information and supplies. As for me, I have been better. Still not comfortable to this new world. I would have meet you guy sooner but I found out more about this world that threatens our safety." Chelsea says as she gets up and looks out the window to see if anyone is watching her.

"What do you mean?" Mine inquiries.

"Apparently, there is an underground organization trying to start a war." Says Chelsea.

"You mean a revolutionary army." Tatsumi comments.

"No, I mean a terrorist group that wants to kill people for their personal gain. They are not fighting corruption, they are using it as an excuse to get what they want. The worst part is that the Jaegers join this group." As soon as she said this, the two go into shock that they now realize there enemy is in this world.

Chelsea continues, "I found out about this after witnessing three of the Jaegers killed a couple of teens. I then followed them to their base. A woman in a dark red dress and a man with a red hair and a white mask seem to have been the leaders. He is the leader of a group called the White Fang that wants to be kill others so that his species can be the only one that stands. The women said she wanted to destroy this kingdom and gain some mystical power, I had to get out before they could find me."

"Why would the Jaegers want to help them out?" Tatsumi asks.

"I do not know for sure, but I think that this group is going to help them try and kill us, Night Raid. They have a plan to attack this school tomorrow, midday. Both of you get ready to go, because were leaving this area and finding a new place to live."

"What about the people here at this school?" Mine says in a judging tone.

"Not our problem, we have to focus on saving ourselves and finding a way home." Chelsea says as she gets ready to walk out the door. She turns back to see her friend are standing still. She looks back, "What is wrong?"

"We are not leaving, we should stay here and fight." Tatsumi looks into Chelsea's eyes with determination as he says this. Mine gives the same look to agree with Tatsumi. Chelsea gestures why they would act such a way. Tatsumi explains, "The people here are students, learning how to fight creature to save their kingdom. I not going to leave them behind to die by the enemies from our world."

"You two are insane! You know how strong the Jaegers are and I do not think these other enemies are a pushover. Why do you want to fight them and most likely die in the process for some people you have known for only a day?" Chelsea tries to find reason in what he was saying. Mine walks over to Chelsea with a serious face.

"You said you saw Esdeath kill a couple of teens. Was one of them were in white and had long white ponytail?" Chelsea nods, wondering how she knew what one of them looked like, "That was Weiss, I was just trying to cheer up her friend after we found out she died. I am not going to let anything happen to her or anyone she cares about again." Mine says not moving an inch on the topic.

"Are you serious?" Chelsea says trying to gain control of the situation.

Tatsumi interjects angrily, "When you saw those teens die. Why did not you help them?" Chelsea offended at this remark, looks at Tatsumi. "What could I have done, my job is to watch, follow, and report. I do not fight monsters like that. That is your jobs on this team."

"And that is what we are going to do then." Tatsumi say unflinching on the issue with Mine. Chelsea sees that neither one will change their mind as realizes what she has to do. "Why did I have to join this team of stubborn fouls? If you two are serious about it, I will call Najenda and see how we can help out. Knowing her, she will most likely be on your side on the issue."

She says as she pulls out a scroll and two others and gives them to Mine and Tatsumi. "Here, these are a type of technology in this world that allows for long range communication. I stole them from a few students around here. Pretty helpful actually, tap the name of the person you want to talk to. They Auburn haired friend walks toward the door, "I will see you later. Sleep well, this may be your last time to do so." Chelsea says as she walks out the room. Mine and Tatsumi look at each other and realize the commitment they just made and the reality of what may happen tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 13 - Penny Polendina

**Chapter 13 – Penny Polendina**

On the airship of General Ironwood, Seryu has spent the last day in the research and development branch. She and Coro have been doing multiple physical test to for the scientist aboard.

The general observes from a one way glass window. He wonders who this person is. He looks at one of the scientist and asks a question with a multitude of answers.

"So what do we know about them now?"

"She was hiding more than prostatic arms. After an X-ray, we see that she has had a few body modifications like hidden guns and a bomb in her head. But an X-Ray of that dog shows it has no bone structure, only an eight inch diameter sphere inside its body." A scientist says showing General Ironwood the images of the X-rays.

"The dog she calls Koro is not a dog. It only looks like one but can transform into a beast even more terrifying than a Grimm. She called it an organic imperial arm. According to her, they are all powerful weapons that only a person compatible with can use." Another scientist adds on.

"What has Ozpin said about this information?" The general asks.

"He responded saying he is looking it odd anomalies that have happened since yesterday. However, he has also been preoccupied by major issue of the death of the Schnee student and a team of students from another kingdom." One scientist says as General Ironwood remembers Qrow is away on another mission, unable to help on this issue.

Another scientist looks over a digital map of the city to see that Grimm activities have increased, but notices something odd. "Look at this General Ironwood, there seems to be no Grimm around this location, but no hunters have been sent there." The scientist says as Ironwood look down, he raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would not Grimm invade that area, especially after an increase in activity?" He think as he considers it a hiding spot for someone not wanting to be found.

"That is odd, I think we should send someone to investigate." The General says as he looks at Seryu walk out of the testing room. The scientists all look at General Ironwood with astonishment as they all speak at once, "You are not saying to send that girl?"

"Do not be crazy, Seryu cannot be trusted with a mission from us." General Ironwood says in an angry tone, "I have a different girl in mind, one that could handle any enemy."

Seryu walks down the hallway with smile as Koro followed. She stops walking and turns around to see a guard, who tries to not make eye contact with the woman. She looks at the guard with a slight smile.

"Are you following me, because I was planning on using the restroom? I would like to not have a man go in with me. That would require me to administer my justice on a pervert like you." Her smile turn sinister as her pet dawns the same smile. The guard backs up in fear and walks back to the general.

Seryu turns around and takes a few steps happy at her success. In doing so she does not see the person in front and walks into her. Seryu falls on the ground from the impact as the person she ran into still was standing. Koro goes to his masters add and looks up the person with eyes of hate. Seryu tries to recover from what happened, when she sees a hand offering her help up. She looks up to see a young woman with orange hair and blouse.

"Salutations! May I help you up?" The girl asks.

"Thank you, sorry I need to watch were I am going. My name is Seryu."

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Penny. I do have to get going sadly. I have a mission to investigate a disturbance in a Grimm infested area."

"Grimm? What are those, the scientists said they thought that is what Koro they were wrong." Seryu says as Koro starts smelling Penney.

"Grimm are creatures of nothing but the negative emotions of people. They are the embodiment of evil and have no soul." Penny says in a serious tone before smiling, "but I was created to kill such evil."

"Created?" Seryu inquiries.

"I said nothing!" Penny says quickly, finishing the sentence with a slight hiccup. She starts to walk away before noticing Seryu's robotic arms and points at it. "Oh, are you a robot also."

Seryu then looks at her arm and explains to Penny, "No, I am not a robot. I just have had a few modifications to help be become better at dispensing justice." Seryu says full of pride as she thinks about what Penny had said. "Wait did you say a robot 'also'?"

"No, I did no say also!" Penny says hesitantly with a small hiccup at the end her sentence. Seryu looks down at Koro sniffing Penny's leg, the dog then nods at its master. Penny begins to back up, thinking she said too much. However, Seryu looks to with glittering eyes of happiness. "You are a robot and you are helping out the government to better the world. You are amazing, do not hide who you are from friends." Seryu says with a smile.

"Am I your friend?" Penny says, gaining a smile.

"Yes, I am friends with all those who fight evil. My enemies are the terrorist group, Night Raid. I believe they are like the Grimm you mentioned, soulless." Seryu says as she looks into Penny's eyes, grabbing her shoulders. "We both are administers of justice. To purge evil is our job to the government. Never forget that Penny."

"I will not ...friend." Penny says with a smile as Koro jumps in joy.

"Great, now go at make this world a clean place." Seryu says as she lets go of Penny and walks away from her new friend. Koro follows bowing to say good bye to the robotic girl also. Penny wave goodbye as she continues way to the air dock, happy having another friend. She meets with two other guards who have been waiting for her.

"Where have you been? We are over the location now, so get in the airship." One other guards says to her in an irritated tone. Penny looks at two and apologies for her tardiness.

"If we are over the area, why do I not just go now and skip the airship, that should make up for lost time." Penny asks as she moves to the airlock hatch.

"What do you mean?" One of the guard say, but before Penny could answer, she opens the hatch and jumps out the airship. The two guard try to find something to hold onto as they try not to get sucked out and fall to a gruesome death.

Penny falls at terminal velocity at the ground. Her backpack opens with seven of her swords falling out. She aims for the destroyed buildings and sends two of her swords in the walls. The robot girl redirect herself to reduce the impact damage when landing.

She maneuver through the area, with her the energy blast from her other swords to launch her. Penny scans the area and notices two organisms that were not Grimm. She moves over to the top of the building and confronts the two. One is a man with green hair and googles. The other was a woman with black skirt and a katana.

"Salutations, my name is Penny and the two of you should not be here in this Grimm infested area." The two look at each other in confusion at who this person was and try to find a way to talk their way out of this. Penny notices the two have not eaten anything in while..

The man with green hair says, "Sorry, my friend, Akame, and I not from here and a just waiting for a friend. We will leave when she gets back" the woman nodes in agreement, but Penny looks uncompromising on the issue. "You two cannot be in this area. It is not safe to be here, only Grimm live around here." Penny says as the two look at each other, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Penny hears a ringtone from her pocket and reaches for her scroll. She looks to see a call from General Ironwood. Akame looks in confusion over what device the girl was holding.

"Are you at the location, what have you found out?" The General says over the phone.

"Two teenagers, possibly a Hunter and Huntress in training." Penny says as she looks at the weapons of the two, one holding a katana. The other having somethings over each hand. "Both have weapons I do not recognize and are odd designs." She ads on, General Ironwood goes quite. Penny looks at the phone to see that he had hung up.

"What team are you two apart of?" Penny inquiries, still wondering why might have the General hung up, to the man with green hair.

"Night Raid." He says as Akame looks at his with confusion. She whispers to him "Lubbock, why would you say that?"

"I doubt this world has heard of us and do not think any of our friends could have made a bad name for us in one day." Lubbock says he smile at Akame. However, his smile fades as he looks at Penny start to twitch.

"Night Raid, the soulless evil. No better than Grimm." Penny says in a vengeful tone.

"Who told you that?" Akame says as she grabs her hand of Murasame, still in its sheath.

"Seryu." Penny says as she looks at both of them with an evil stair. Lubbock remember the name as the person Mine said killed Sheele.

"That woman is a psychopath, do not believe her." Lubbock says, trying to calm the situation to no avail.

"She is my friend!" Penny declares as the swords reemerge from her backpack. They all point at Lubbock and Akame.

"Lubbock, there is no use talking to her now. Get ready." Akame says as she draws her weapon. Lubbock transforms his tread into a large ax and readies for the fight. Penny send four of her swords, two each, at her enemies.

The man with green hair blocks the projectiles while the red eyed assassin dodges then and strikes her enemy. Penny uses her other swords to block the katana from making contact with her body. The she pushes back the foe with her swords and changes there from. From the swords, a blast of energy is shot at Akame. The red eyed assassin tries to dodge, but is shot in her lower thy. She grabs the wound and looks backs away from Penny. The robotic girl smiles sinisterly at her enemy.

"Akame!" Lubbock says as he sees his comrade in danger and rushes to protect her. Penny calls back her other swords so that all seven are aligned to form a circle. Energy builds in the center as destructive blast forms.

"What with this world trying to kill us?" Lubbock says in fear as he gets in front stands near Akame, he reforms his thread into a barrier for both him and Akame. Penny fire her blast when it has finished charging, destroying half the building and creating a tower of smoke.

She then uses her weapons as thrusters and rushes into the smoke. The robotic girl finds Lubbock in the smoke and grabs him by the neck.

"You cannot hide from me, Evil Night Raid." Penny says as she strangles her enemy. She smile grows more sinister as Lubbock struggles to breath. Akame emergency from the smoke and slashes the foe on the back below Penny's backpack. The red eyed assassin expected to draw blood, but instead only saw a metal plate under the clothes.

"What?" Akame says in astonishment, Penny looks back at Akame with eyes of anger. She see sends the sword at the red eyed assassin. Akame tries to parries the onslaught but starts to tire. Lubbock tries to call her friends name but is unable to speak.

Penny throws him over the edge of the building and turns to try to finish off Akame. She starts to walk over but is pulled from her left leg by thread over the edge. The robotic girl falls of the same edge she just threw Lubbock.

Penny used her swords blast of energy to reduce her and subsequently Lubbock falling speed. The man with green hair survived the fall, painful landing on his right shoulder, while the robot girl lands her feet. Lubbock struggles to get up and sees Akame scale down the building, running from the swords. Penny fires a blast of energy were Akame was, causing the red eyed assassin to free fall back to the ground. She lands near Lubbock and looks at him with worry.

"This is not good, we are not in any condition to continue much longer. She has the advantage in ranged and close up combat." Akame say seeing that her enemy is getting ready for a rush attack, "My Murasame could not kill her in one cut because she is a machine. What do we do?"

"I have one idea." Lubbock says, whispering a plan to Akame, who nods in agreement. Penny smiles sinisterly as her sword thrust her towards the enemies.

Akame stands in the path of her enemy and throws her weapon as a javelin at Penny. The robot girl intercepts the attack and sends the Murasame up into the air. She encloses on her enemy and is ready to attack. The robotic girl smile as Lubbock raises his hand and lowers his hand.

"You will die from jusssssssss" Penny says, unable to finish her thought as Murasame has plunged into the top of her head. It had been sent back down at the ground with the help of Lubbock's thread. Penny's eyes slowly become deprived of life as she falls to her knees. The robot girl had powered down for good as her artificial life had ended.

Akame walks over and removes her weapon form her enemy and putting it back in the sheath. She helps up Lubbock off the ground. "It is over now, Lubbock. We can rest now." Akame says.

"I do not think so." Akame hears an unfamiliar voice call from beyond the ruble of the destroyed building into the street. It sound like it came from a young man in an arrogant tone.

"Wow. They were right about the Night Raid members being strong. I thought it was just some lost hunters making all that noise. But you two look do not look like hunters, am I right Mercury?" another unfamiliar voice says, sounding like a pretensions young woman.

Akame and Lubbock look over the see a women with dark skin and mint green hair with a man with gray hair and some metal armor on his shoulders.

"I think you are right, Emerald, they do look like the portraits of members that woman with blue hair gave us. Now look, they have just killed one of our enemies who stopped our old shipment of Dust from coming in a while ago. I did not know she was a robot" The man says as he walks over and kicks Penny, knocking the dead robotic girl on her side. Lubbock and Akame realize the real danger they are in now as they know who the woman in blue hair is.

Emerald continues, "I think that means they deserve a reward. What should we give them?" She say as she pulls out two guns and points them at the Night Raid members. The man positions himself in a fighting stance and answers Emerald's question.

"I know, how about a quick death?" Mercury says with a sinister smile as he stomps on Penny's head, crushing it into scrap metal.


	15. Chapter 14 - Emerald Sustrai

**Chapter 14 – Emerald Sustrai**

Lubbock grits his teeth, he quickly uses his thread to collapse part of the building to distract there foes. A large dust cloud is created from the rubble as Mercury and Emerald back away from falling rocks.

"Come on Akame, we have to get away from here and find Leone." He says to his friend as he tries to escape with Akame while they enemies lie in the smoke. However, erupting from the dust was a Kusarigama that wrapped around Lubbock's stomach. He is pulled into the smoke as Akame tries to get him back. She is instead met by Mercury who kicked her in the stomach sending her into the street. The green hair Night Raid member lands on the other street across from her ally. The two are separated from the other with their new enemies offering a difficult challenge.

Mercury walks towards Akame, the red eyed assassin tries holding her weapon as proper she can to not show weakness. He then rans to her and kicks Murasame out Akame's hands. She looks at his leg to see that she did cut his pant leg, but it was hiding a metal leg.

"How are you still alive?" Akame says enraged at the ineffectiveness of her imperial arm. Mercury replies, "Your old friends told me about the sword that can kill in one cut. Lucky for me if you cut my leg, you do not draw blood." Akame looks to see her weapon on the ground and takes a defensive position.

"Now let me show you how a real assassin kills their target." Mercury says as he rushes Akame, kicking her in the side of the head. She blocks most of the impact but is pushed to the ground by the force of impact. The red eyed assassin gets up quickly and tries close quarters combat, but all her attacks are countered by Mercury. He kicks her again in the stomach, pushing Akame back and having her coughs up a little blood. She looks back at the gray haired assassin and breaths heavily.

"This is bad, I used all my energy dealing with Grimm and that robot Girl. This guy is not a pushover either, I hope Lubbock is faring better," Akame thinks to herself as she stares back at Mercury, "or at least can get away safely."

One the other street, Lubbock tries to focus and tries to locate his enemy. Emerald emerges from the smoke, walking over to Lubbock with her guns pointed at him. Lubbock quickly forms a spear out of his thread and weapon at his opponent. The spear goes through Emerald as she continues to walk forward. Lubbock could not understand what he saw. When suddenly, her feels breathing on his neck. He realizes where is enemy really was as she shields his neck with thread. The mint haired thief still strike Lubbock across the right side of his abdomen. Blood flows down the side of his body as he now sees the real enemy. She stands before him still, smiling. Lubbock moves back as he smiles back at Emerald.

"Not bad reflexes, but I you guessed wrong at where I was aiming." Emerald says as she smiles. Lubbock laughs a bit as he uses some of his threat to stich up the wound.

"You are pretty deadly, are you seeing that guy currently trying to kill my friend." Lubbock tries to see if flattery will get him anywhere. Emerald giggle a bit as she replies, "Both of you are not my type." She them creates an illusion to make Lubbock see five Emeralds. All charge at him with their weapons aimed at different body parts of Lubbock. He tries block his most vital organs, but Emerald takes advantage of this as she slashes over his right abdomen again. She stands next to Lubbock as he cries in pain as the blade cuts deeper this time.

"Still guessed wronged, I did not expect it to be this easy to take care of Night Raid. That blue haired chick said you were a deadly group off assassins but I do not see what the big deal was." The mint haired theft says with a smile as she tries to remove her weapon, but has a look of confusion as she cannot pull out her weapon.

"You should have taken her warning seriously." Lubbock says in a low tone of voice as he looks at Emerald with a smile, "Because I did guess right that time." The thread he used to sew up his injury had covered Emerald's weapon. The thread quickly tightened around her hand, cutting into it.

"Cannot foul me twice with that trick, not I know I have the real you." Lubbock says as he then uses his tread to surround Emerald and bind her in his trap. She tries to evade the attack and cut the thread with her other weapon, but does not react quickly enough. The mint haired theft is the in a position of tied and quartered from the tread and the nearby buildings. Her aura sparks against the thread, until breaking from the tension. Lubbock strengthens his grip as the blood drips from Emerald body.

"Please do not kill me." Emerald says scared at the reality of what might happen next. Lubbock looks over at her as he walk away, "Sorry, you are not my type either." He then lifts his arm as the tread cuts deep into Emerald's body. All he hear is the screams and the sound of blood hitting the ground, until the screaming stopped.

Lubbock goes to the ad of his friend on the other street. He sees Akame beaten from the result of her weekend condition. The gray haired assassin walks over to try and finish the job, when he is interrupted by Lubbock, talking in a bold tone as he hold his right side, "Hey you, I would not want to do that if I were you. I killed your friend and if you lay one more hand on mine. I will kill you too."

Mercury turns to face Lubbock and sees that the man is barely able to stand, "Emerald's dead? Oh well, I guess that means I get the credit for killing you both now. It think I will instead start with you." He then runs over Lubbock and kicks in his wound on his right abdomen. Lubbock falls to the ground in pain.

Akame rushes to her weapon to ad her friend. However, the gray haired assassin heard the foes footsteps and shots a blast of wind dust from the bottom of his boot at her weapon, sending it out of her reach. The red eyed assassin then rushes Mercury to try a last stand. He fires a few more shots that connect with Akame and push her back. Mercury smiles at the ease in his mission until his boot on his leg is being dented by thread. He looks down at Lubbock, weakly smiling and laughs at what he did to his enemy's leg and Mercuries enraged expression.

"Do you have any idea how much these boots cost!?" The gray haired assassin says in a rage stopes on Lubbock's gut. He then steps over Lubbock neck and fires at close range. Blood fills his mouth as he coughs it up on Mercury's boot. "Now you got blood on it! Idiot!" Mercury says in a rage again as Akame looks in horror of Lubbock not moving. Mercury then walks over to finish off Akame, who grits her teeth as tears appear under her eyes, when he notices a military airship coming into sight.

"Great, the search team for that robot girl. Guess that means they can finish my job for me." The gray haired assassin says then runs away in the distance, using his blast form his weaponized boots to scale the buildings to escape.

Akame runs picks up her weapon and friend. She takes Lubbock away from the airship across the streets, trying to avoid the Grimm that have been attracted from the commotion.

She takes him to a destroyed restaurant building half a mile away. Lubbock slowly starts to lose conciseness as Akame tries to keep him awake.

"Lubbock, you have to stay alive. We have to meet up with the other and tell them about what happened here," Akame says as she sees the color in his eyes fade. "Come on, do not die on me."

Lubbock uses the last of his strength, not to try and talk, but reaches into his pocket to give Akame something, but his life escaped him before he give it to her. The red eyed assassin tries hold back her tears from pouring as she looks in Lubbock's hand. She cannot hold back anymore as she see it is the energy bar he was saving for himself from yesterday. She opens the wrapper and eats the energy bar while crying.

Akame walks out the restaurant with determination. Look at the search light from wear she ran from, know there is no going back there. She looks instead towards Vale not knowing where her team was in the kingdom, but she knew she could not stay outside anymore. Akame runs through the city streets as Grimm appear around her. However, they do not approach as they see the red in her eyes, knowing that she would not let any enemy stop her.


	16. Chapter 15 - Blake Belladonna

**Chapter 15 – Blake Belladonna**

Miles away in a build near the edge of Vale, the night continues as a meeting of members of the White Fang. The leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus stands behind a podium, addressing the crowd of Faunus.

"Fellow Faunus, the time has now come for us to eliminate the humans of Vale, once and for all. We will kill them all by tomorrow, thanks to the help of a few associated. Rest now, for tomorrow will be a long day." The Faunus cheer in his name

However, one Faunus does not cheer as she observes through a windows high up on the wall, outside the building. She observers from the shadows. She has long black hair with a bow, gritting her teeth as she scans the crowd for someone. Unbeknownst to her, she is also being watched. She hears someone call her name in a familiar voice outside the building.

"Blake." She turns around with her gun aimed at the person's head. The Funus sees a women in battle armor and long red hair, a man is a green tailcoat and black hair with a pink strand, and woman in a pink skirt and light orange hair. All three raise their hands in response. Their friend lowers the gun once she realizes who they were. She jumps down to see the people and talk with them.

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, what are all of you doing here?" Blake whispers in concerned for their safety as she looks around for any guards.

"We were worried about you. You ran off crying after we told you and Yang about Weiss. Why did you come here?" Pyrrha says in a low tone of voice.

"I here to find Sun." Blake says as she looks around to see a White Fang solider come into view. She on the others hide behind nearby wooden boxes.

"Why would he be here?" Nora inquiries in a louder tone. To witch Ren tries to muffle his friend to stay hidden.

"I found out that the White Fang had an emergency meeting today, they might have gotten captured. He would not have left his friends without a reason and this is my only lead." After finishing this statement, Blake jumps back up to the window. Her three friends look at each other in concern over their friend's action. They then form a human totem pole to lift Pyrrha to match Blake's eye level. She looks at her Faunus friends with sincerity in her voice.

"Blake, have you even talked to Yang recently, or even Ruby? This is not like you."

Blake starts to cry as she answers Pyrrha, but does not look her in the eyes, "Not Yang, Ruby called but I did not answer. I messaged her back saying I will be safe and will be come back tonight."

She tries to wipes the tears from her eyes, but more form, "I did not want to lie to her, but knew she would follow me if I told her the truth."

"Blake…" Pyrrha says as she puts her hand on the cat Faunus's shoulder.

"That is what I am. I never have really been there for anyone. I always run away before things get serious and never could be a real teammate. It is my fault my friends are dead or missing," Blake wipes away all her tears as she looks at Adam walk away from the podium to the back exit, "Now I need to find answers before I can see Ruby or Yang again." Blake then jumps back to the window to look thought the event, her eyes red after crying.

"Blake, it was not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for what happened. Please, let us go home and talk with Ruby." Pyrrha beseeches Blake to no avail. Blake only focus on the Adam, she jumps down to move to the back entrance to the warehouse, Pyrrha and the others follow her.

At the back of the warehouse, two black vans act as a transportation for the leader of the White Fang. Standing near the vans, were four individuals. One was a young girl with short black hair and a katana. One of her shoulders was covered with a bloody cloth.

Another was a tall man with dark blue short hair and a blue jacket. It was the other two that caused Blake to loss her sense of reality. Wearing blood stained uniforms, were her missing friends, Neptune and Sun.

Blake is about to rush out but is stopped by Nora. She pulls her back before the enemies can see her. She comments on what her was friend doing. Blake then shows Nora and her two teammates to see. They could not understand why Sun or Neptune would change sides.

"What happened to them?" Ren comments trying to keep his voice low. Nora tries to find reason in situation. "And why are they covered in blood? Who are those two? None of this makes sense?"

Blake ads on. "They are not Faunus, so maybe they are connected the organization Roman is in. We need to talk to Sun or Neptune to find out what is going on, but how can we just get their attention."

Pyrrha then notices a metal bin a distance away from the enemies. "Maybe we should just separate one of them from the rest." She waits for one of the vans to leave with Adam, and the other started loading with the other four. The warrior student used her power of polarity to causes the metal bin to fall over. The woman with short hair is started by the loud notice, she looks over at Sun. Pointing at the metal bin, causing Sun to walk over to it.

Pyrrha then looks over at Blake, "Okay you have the opportunity now to ask some questions. Then we have to get out of here before the others notice us." Blake nods and stealthily maneuvers behind cover to get close enough to her friend to ask him a question.


	17. Chapter 16 - Sun Wukong

**Chapter 16 – Sun Wukong**

Sun walks over to the bin and looks to find that nobody was in plain sight. He then hears a voice from the shadows call to him. He sees his former alley and friend, Blake. She tries to signal him to come closer to try and talk with him. She whispers to him, "Sun, what is going on here? What happened to you earlier?" The monkey Faunus looks at Blake with dead eyes as draws his weapon and aims Blake.

"Sun!?" Blake says in confusion her friend shots her. The cat Faunus take the shoot in her gut, until her body fade. Revealing it was only a clone, the real Blake stands a few feet away, her scared eyes look into Sun's to see a deadpan face. The short blake haired girl, hearing the gunshot, rushes over to investigate. The other two guys get out the van and look over to see who is attacking them.

"What is Sun's problem, shooting Blake!?" Nora blurts out, revaluing her and her friends cover. The dark blue haired man and Neptune see the members of team JNPR and ready for a fight. Neptune equips his weapon as a trident and rushes Pyrrha. Wave use his imperial arm to put on his armor and attacks Nora. The opponent's advances were blocked.

"Ren, backup Blake." Pyrrha tells him as she readies her shield a spear.

"Kurome, we have company." The dark haired man says as Ren pull his two weapons. The student in a green tail coat, then runs over to be intercept Kurome before she reaches Blake. Kurome looks back to see Ren approaching, firing a bombardment of bullets at her. The black eyed assassin dodges attacks moves in for a slash with her katana on him. Ren blocks her attack with his guns. The two struggle in the clash and push each other back. Kurome then smiles at the strength of her enemy.

"Thanks Wave." Kurome says as she looks back at the man with dark blue hair, she then looks back at Ren, "You are pretty strong, how would you like me make you one of my puppets?"

"What do you mean by puppet? Why are Sun and Neptune working for you?" Ren demands the answers. Kurome starts to giggle as she gives him a reason for what he is asking. "They do not have much choice in the matter after getting killed by my blade." Ren is confused at what her last statement was about her saying they were dead.

Blake tries dodging all of Sun's attacks, but refuses to move on the offensive herself. She tries to beseech her friend, however he says no words as he continues his assault. Sun then changes his weapon into a staff continue his attack. The monkey Faunus hits Blake over her head knocking her on ground. She looks up to see Sun about to hit her while she was down. The cat Faunus tries one more time, "Sun, snap out of it. This is not you. Please stop!" Sun only continues his assault with him hitting her across the ground and into a pile of metal bins.

Pyrrha struggles with her enemy, Neptune. She tries to attack his legs, but Neptune jumps to avoid the hit. He then swings his weapon vertically down, but Red haired warrior blocks the hit with her shield. She then uses her other weapon to stab Neptune in the gut. The hit does more damage that she expected as it plunges deep into his body. He then pushes away from the Pyrrha as blood drips from his lower body. The red haired warrior then realizes something in Neptune. He possessed no aura and no life in his eyes.

"Neptune, what happened to you?" Pyrrha says her eyes widen in horror at he remains unresponsiveness. He rushes Pyrrha again. The red haired warrior grits her teeth as she aims and throws her spear at the center of his chest. His body is impaled by the weapon as he still tries to strike with his weapon. Pyrrha avoids the strike and controls the metal in her weapon. She spins the weapon in the center of Neptune's body like a helicopter blade, as she splits him in half.

"Pyrrha! Did you just kill Neptune? I know he just joined the enemy team but that is a bit too harsh." Nora comments as she blocks Wave's punches and kicks. She looks down at the upper body of Neptune continue to move. Her eyes widen as Neptune stairs at her with his dead eyes. Pyrrha stabs Neptune in his head, his body slow start to stop moving.

"He was not alive, no aura was surrounding him in the fight." Pyrrha says to Nora as she readies her weapon, aiming at Wave, "What did you do to him!"

"A group was attacking my leader. If you are not prepared to die against the Jaegers, do not go looking for a fight." Wave says in a deeper tone as he pushes back Nora, "That guy and the other were killed by Kurome's imperial arm. Now they are her puppets."

"Puppets, what type of sick people are you." Pyrrha says her eyes fill with rage.

Wave noticing he is ineffective against orange haired woman, changes his target to the red haired woman. He rushes her, but she dodges his charge. Wave then picks up Neptune's weapon.

"If you are strong enough to destroy one Kurome's new puppets. I guess I need to fight a little more seriously now." Wave says as he brandishes Neptune's weapon as his own.

Out for the metal bins, Blake scramble on her feet and holds her weapon in a defensive stance. Sun runs over a tries to attack his former friend with the intent to kill. All Blake does is evade and block the best she can. Pyrrha sees the look in the cat Faunus' face, it was of someone who could not hurt a friend even if they were trying to kill her.

She calls to her, "Blake, look in his eyes. He is already dead and being controlled. You have to stop him before he kills you." Blake dodges a heavy strike from Sun after hearing this. She raises her weapon to deliver a fatal blow. Her hand queries as she hesitates, her eyes tear up as she remembers the time she knew Sun, all came back to her in a flash of emotions. She lowers her what and says, "I cannot do it. He is still my friend." Sun recovers and swings his staff vertically at Blake, hitting her on the side of her head again. Forcing her to drop her weapon as she slides on the ground. Sun splits his weapon to the shotgun nunchakus and starts to walk over to Blake.

Ren sees Blake in danger and tries to go to her ad. He gets close, but forgets his enemy Kurome. She stabs him in the back of his leg, draining the last of his aura. Ren falls to the ground in pain, he tries to get back up but is shot in the back from Sun's gun.

"Good job. I may have loss one puppet, but I will get two more right now." Kurome says to Sun, She looks down at Ren and stabs him in the chest. He to hold back the sword from entering further into his body to reach his heart. Pyrrha and Nora try to go to the ad of their friend but are intercepted by Wave.

Blake tries to get on her feet and looks at the situation in horror at what is going to happen next. She fears the situation is about to result in everyone dying. The cat Faunus turns her back on everyone and starts to run away. However, she suddenly stops as she realizes all the times she had to run away before and she wished she had the courage back then to stay. She tightens her fist as she turns back towards the enemies.

Moving to pick up her weapon, she moves to save Ren form the black eyed killer. Kurome signals Sun to finish what he started as he aims his guns. He fires four shots at Blake, all of witched are the cat Faunus dodges. Blake closes in and strikes Sun. She slices across his stomach horizontally, cutting him in half. She then slashes over both his forearms, causing Sun to drop his weapons. The cat Faunus looks in his eyes. As he falls to the ground see them slowly close, the monkey Faunus now rest in peace.

She continues running and goes for another strike, this time on Kurome. So the black eyed killer would not take a lethal hit, she removes her katana from Ren and blocks Blake's attack. Ren is relieved to know that he is still alive as he covers the wound to prevent more blood from coming out. Blake now focus on her new enemy and reason for why Sun is dead, her eyes full of tears with a look of determination.

"You will pay for what you did to my friends!" Blake says as she grips her weapon. Kurome readies her weapon

"You are the one who is going to pay for destroying my last puppet, now I must start from scratch again." Kurome says as she clashes blades with Blake.


	18. Chapter 17 - Kurome

**Chapter 17 – Kurome**

Blake rushes Kurome with her sword in one hand and her sheath in the other. She uses both to keep pressure on the black eyed assassin with dual attacks. Kurome jumps back to regain distance. Breathing heavily if as she feels a stinging pain in her shoulder. Wave looks over at his comrades weakened stance.

"Kurome, we should fall back now. You are still hurt from the last battle." Wave says after pushing back both Nora and Pyrrha. Kurome does not break eye contact from Blake as she answers Wave.

"No! I am killing this girl if it's the last thing I do." The black eyed assassin then reaches behind her back into her bag of snacks and eats a handful of her drug dosed treats. Blake and Wave notice a black aura surrounds her as she lunges back into the fight against the cat Faunus. Blake notices a change in the ferocity in her enemy's attacks, having a harder time parring the assaults.

"Kurome, what did you do?" Wave calls to his comrade in confusion and concern. Pyrrha tries to attack with her spear at the distracted Wave but he intercepts the attack. He lifts Pyrrha and tosses her as hard as he can into the distance. She flies over a hundred meters with her impact on the ground leaving the red haired woman barley conscience. Wave moves in for another attack, when Nora rushes him with her hammer and strikes him on the chest. Wave blocks and absorbs the force of the attack. He then begins to push back at hammer as he stares into Nora's eyes, which are a mix of anger for him hurting her friend and excitement for what she wants to do next.

"If you wanted to play, How Far Can You Send Someone Flying, you should have told me. I am the current Champion after all." Nora says with a smile.

"…What!?" Wave comments as he tries to push back against the weapon.

"Let me show you." Nora says smiling as she applies more force and fires a blast form the head of her hammer. She sends the armored jaeger flying across the sky, only a slight glim of light in the distance and screaming fading away told her the fight with him was over. She tries to see where he landed but could not find passes the darkness, even after making binoculars with her hands.

"I think that is a new record now. What do you think Pyrrha?" Nora says happily as she sees Pyrrha trying to pick herself up. She looks over at Ren, "What about you Ren, new record?"

"Yeah, good job Nora. Now please help me up." He says as tries to stop his wound from bleeding out. Nora helps him as she then looks around to notice something missing.

"Where are Blake and that girl?" Pyrrha says as she walks over to the two. Ren lifts his hand to point at the roof of the warehouse. Blake and Kurome had continued the fight to this location.

Kurome's katana slashes grow swifter as she cuts through any clones Blake makes to dodge.

"That trick will not save you." She say as she finds the real Blake and slashes above her head. Blake dodges the worst, but her enemy's katana had cut through her bow and, by extension, her right Faunus ear. Blake steps back as she realizes what she has just lost.

"Oh, so you are one of those freaks that Adam guy was talking about." Kurome say as she points her blade at a Blake, how looks in shock as she see her cat ear at her feet, "How about before I kill you, I cut of that other ear. That way you will have a few moments of looking like a normal human." Kurome says as she rushes to Blake. She swipes downward over the cat Fuanus' head. However, Kurome gasp when Blake blocks the attack with her sheaths.

She looks up at Kurome with revengeful for another thing she has taken away from her. With her sword, Blake stabs the black eyed assassin in the stomach. Kurome back up before the blade could enter too deep into her body. Blake does not break eye contact as she changes her sword into a pistol. She shoots at Kurome as she grits her teeth.

The black eyed assassin block all bullets, until she feels a pain in her shoulder from her earlier fight with Sun. Blake takes advantage of this and stabs her in the same shoulder with her sheath. Kurome screams in pain as she backs off from the fight.

"You are an irredeemable person who only enjoys causing pain." Blake says with dead stair as she changes her pistol back into a sword, "Nobody will care if you die."

"YOU DO NOT KNOW ME! I will make you pay for thinking you could kill me." Kurome screams to Blake as grabs and eats a second handful of her snacks. She then is surrounded again by a black aura. Blake gasps as she tightens the grip on her weapons. Kurome smiles as she holds her katana and runs at Blake.

"You do not know how to kill me, I will finish this fight right now. Prepare to di…." Before she could finish her last sentence she dawns a face of horror. Blake looks in confusion as Kurome falls down on her face, hyperventilating as the bag of snacks falls near the cat Faunus. Blake knees down to pick up one of the cookie snacks, she smells it and become wide eyed over a realization.

"These things are drugged, how are you alive after eating so many of these." Blake says as she sees Kurome's black aura loses control as it eradicates violently before disappearing in a flash.

Kurome tries reaching back into her bag of snacks, but were out of her reach. Blake drops the snack so she walks over to her enemy. She raises her sword over her head, wanting revenge over all his girl had done to her, Neptune, and Sun.

Kurome looks off in the distance, scared and in pain. She says, "Sister, I am sorry?"

"Sister?" Blake thinks as she stops her attack, "What do you mean, sister?"

"I am so sorry, I should have tried to help you instead of work for the Empire. Please forgive me Akame." Kurome then continues to breathe heavily and coughs up a chunk of her blood mixed with her half eaten snacks.

"Akame…" Kurome says as she looks up at Blake as she her tears are mixed with blood, raising her hand to the cat Faunus. Blake looks down at the girl with eyes of pity, realizing the girl had lost her mind due to overdosing. She was seeing someone else instead of her enemy.

Pyrrha climbs up to see Blake lowers her weapon and kneel down to the Black eyed girl, grabbing her trembling hand.

"I forgive you, just get some rest now." The cat Faunus says in a sincere tone. Kurome smiles see looks at who she thinks is her sister.

"Thank you Akame." Kurome says with her final breath. Her body went limp as her eyelids slowly close, her breath stops.

Pyrrha walks over to her friend standing back up, "Blake, are you okay?"

"I will be fine." She lies as she puts her sword back in its sheath.

"Blake, after what that girl did, how could you say that?" Pyrrha says as she looks down at Kurome's corpse. Blake looks down at her body also, saying I a monotone, "I hate for what she said and did to Sun. I wanted to kill her so badly, more than any Grimm I have encountered." Pyrrha looks at Blake in confusion still.

"But she has done more to hurt herself than I could have done. 'I' cannot forgive her, but I could not turn a blind eye to someone suffering." Blake says as she looks over distance to see the police coming.

"Ren and Nora called the police. However most of the White Fang members fled before the fight started." Pyrrha say to Blake before looking back at Kurome.

"She looks younger than us." Pyrrha say in remorse.

"I know, she mentioned a sister, I wonder where she is." Blake says as she looks down at Kurome.


	19. Chapter 18 - Yang Xiao Long

**Chapter 18 – Yang Xiao Long**

The night draws near an end as the sky changes to a lighter shade of blue. However, the shadows still fall over the slums in a place called, The Club. The bartender is behind the counter, cleaning some drinking glasses. He has a smile on his face after a successful night of business after last call.

"You can take off now, see you in a few hours." He says to the DJ to take off for the rest of the day.

Suddenly, the large door to his establishment is busted open by a girl with long blond hair as she enters. Her eyes are a bright red and teeth ever grit. She walks down to the bartender with her weapons on her writs pointed at his head. The DJ runs out of the room as fast as he can. The bartender lets out a sigh of disapproval as he laments the door he just paid to fix.

"Blondie, what are you doing here? My Club is closed and you are banned after your last two unwanted drop in's." He says as he puts down his glasses and talks to his unwanted guests.

"I do not care about that now. I need answers, and this time, you are going to give them to me." The blond woman says as she slams her fist on the counter. The bartender waves her off to say he does not to speak with her. She then fires a shot from her weapon at the bottles of liquor behind the bartender.

"I do not have time for your nonsense! Listen, one of my friends is dead now. Somebody killed her and you have tell him who did it!" As she says this, a group of men wearing black suits and red glasses rush her with guns pointed at her. She turns around and glares at all of them. They all lower their weapons as the bartender signals then to walk away.

"Look, sorry to hear about your friend. But I do not know anything about the criminal underworld like you think I do. I just rent out my men to some shady people sometimes, the two girls are out on a job right now, but not to kill someone. So I know nothing about who killed your friend." The bartender said as he tries to calm down the situation. The blond girl still aims her weapon at the bartender. "This is your third time here, you do not scare me anymore. I got insurance."

"You are lying, you know something." She says as tears form in her eyes. "You have to know something! Please, I cannot go back to her emptyhanded."

"Who?" The bartender inquires.

"Ruby, she called me earlier after she found out about Weiss. She says that Weiss went on a personal mission to fight someone who has killed Wight Fang members." The blond girl says as she sits on one of the bar stools. "Now Weiss is dead. I cannot talk to my sister or friends again until I find out who did this and make them pay."

The bartender picks up the glass. "I am really sorry, but I cannot help you with what you are looking for again. I can give you a drink if you want."

"Strawberry sunrise." The blond girl says as her eye color changes form red to a lilac color.

"No ice?" The bartender says as he gathers the ingredients for the drink. The blond girl wipes the tears from her eyes. "No, I want the ice."

"So tell me about her?" The bartender says a he mixes the drink.

"She was a major pain, but we always had each other's back. I cannot believe she is gone. I just feel empty now not being with her till the end." She says in a remorseful voice. The bartender then places a pink drink in front of her. She takes a sip and then looks into the beverage in depression.

"You know I never did ask your name before." The bartender says.

"It is Yang."

"I just remembered something Yang, somebody jus-"the bartender says but is cut off by a guard from the outside of the club running in.

"Junior Xiong! There is a blond woman with incredible strength beating up our men!" The guard says as he tries to catches his breath. The bartender looks in confusion at his current customer.

"…but she is right here." Junior say as he points at Yang. The large door is then flung off the wall and lands on the dance floor. A beast woman now enters into The Club, this time she has a smile on her face. She has a cat ears, a tail, and wears a revealing outfit.

She shouts to the two people at the bar. "Am I early to the party? It took me a while find a bar in this town."

The bartender then calls his guards to apprehend her. The same goons from before rush down with their guns. The beast woman smiles and rushes to fight them all. She sends each one of them crashing against and the walls with a barrage of punches. After all of the guards are taken care of and looks over at Junior.

"Sorry, but where I am from, if people rush you with guns. You have to remind then how painful getting punched in the face is." The beast woman says as she walks over to the counter. She takes a seat next to Yang. As she sits down, she says "What type of beer do you have here. Whatever is the strongest, I will take a bottle."

"What makes you think I would sever you anything after what you just did to my club." Junior says. Yang says nothing as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Because I asked nicely, would you like to ask you another way?" The beast woman says as she points back to the destruction that she caused coming in. The bartender sighs as he moves over to get a bottle of beer that his customer wants. The beast woman waits as she looks at the girl next to her. She see the drink that person has and lights up at the color of it.

"On second thought, forget the beer. I will have what this girl right here is having." she says as the bartender puts back away the bottle. The beast woman then looks at the person to her side with an endearing smile.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Yang, sorry but I am not in the mood to talk right now." She replies as she takes another sip of her drink.

"I do not blame you Yang, I guess that someone close to you just died." The beast woman response, causing Yang to look back at her with shock. She wonders how she knew what had happened. The bartender returns with her second customers strawberry sunrise.

"Here, you better be able to pay for this, Faunus." Junior says in a begrudging tone.

"Faunus? I am a lot of things but I do not think I am one of those." She replies as she picks up the drink.

"Are you blind? You are practically part cat. That is a Faunus." The bartender says challenging what she has just said. The beast woman is confused still but thinks of the answers his question.

"Oh, that is only because of my imperial arm, Lionelle. Let me show you?" After she says this, the beast women is engulfed in flames that fade away as fast as they appeared. Her hair was shorter and she had no more animal features. Junior and Yang are shocked at what they just saw. The blond woman then take a sip of her drink and is delighted in the taste.

"Who are you?" The bartender says as he takes a step back.

"Leone and this is delicious. It think I will have one more." The blond woman say as she finishes her drink in a quick gulp.

"I have never seen a weapon that could do that before." Yang says still in awe as to what she just saw. "I know, it is an awesome weapon. I see you have a pretty cool weapons too." Leone points to Yang's bracelets.

"How would you like to blow off some steam with me?" Leone as she gets up.

"Ember Celica is pretty cool but, you want to fight now?" Yang comments.

"In my club?" Junior inquire also.

"Yeah, come on. I can tell you still want to punch something after the loss of your friend. And bartender, it is not like we can ruin this place anymore. What do you say?" she says as she tightens her fist. Yang turns back to her drink and finishes it. She then gets up and raises her hands in a defensive stance.

"Alright, but do not blame me if you get to hurt." Yang says with a smile.

"What about me!?" Junior says in an angry tone.

"You have insurance." Yang says as she gets off the stool and walks over to Leone.

"Just do not whine if I break your arm." Leone says as she reactivates her imperial arm. She transforms in her beast form and feels her blood pump as the fight is about to begin.

"You can break my arm, but do not touch my hair." Yang says as she feels her blood pump as well. Leone giggles a bit and gets ready to fight. Junior takes shelter behind the counter as he takes one of a bottle of beer. He opens the bottle and starts drinking, lamenting all the future damage he will have to repair and the deductible on his insurance.

The two start the fight rushing each other with close quarters combat. Leone lands the first serious punch right in Yang's face. This sent her flying back, but Yang regains her balance shoots behind her, using the weapons recoil to send her back at Leone. She then hits Leone with an uppercut. The beast woman is sent in the air, but is caught by Yang by the ankle. The blond girl, the slams the beast woman on the floor.

Still holding on to the ankle, she throws Leone against the wall. The beast woman lands on her back, but stands back up quickly.

Leone composes herself and complements Yang, "Not bad, but is that all you got?" Yang then looks around and sees the door that was recently knocked down. She picks the large door and throws it at Leone. The beast woman has a look of interest as catches the large metal slab. She then throws the door back at Yang at a fast speed. The blond girl barley dodges the door but takes her eyes off of her enemy.

Leone then rushes an unaware Yang and punches her right in the stomach. Yang losses her breath for a second as she feels her aura drop significantly. Leone then grabs Yang by the face and rans with her to the opposite wall. The beast woman slams the blond girl into the wall. Yang has her eyes change from lilac to a furious red. She then shots Leone in the gut at close range.

Leone loosens her grip on Yang's face. Yang brushes off her foe's arm and gives her a right hook across the beast woman's face. Leone falls to the floor as Yang tries to stomp on the back of her head. However, the beast woman reacts in time to dodge the attack and grabs Yang by the heel. As she gets up, she throws the Yang to the ceiling. The blond girl dents the ceiling and falls back on the floor. She barely moves after she hits the floor. Leone then walks over to the bar and starts talking to Junior.

"Hey, were is my second drink?" Leone says as she looks over the counter to a cowering bartender. He gets up and starts mixing the drink. Junior looks over to see Yang try to stand up. "Is she okay?" he says as he places down a just mixed strawberry sunrise. Leone then looks over at Yang to see her hair start to glow and a golden aura surround her. She then pick up her drink now formed drink.

"Her, she is just getting serious now." As Leone this, the golden aura around Yang erupts to fire as she hits her first against each other, gritting her teeth. Leone smiles as she drink the strawberry sunrise in one gulp. She then throws the glass cup at Yang. The blond girl shoots the projectile out of the air and charges at Leone. The beast woman the charges in retort and throws a barrage of punches at Yang. To witch, Yang response with her own barrage of punches.

The two continue the destructive melee, neither one now giving an inch. Yang delivers a powerful gut punch, while Leone responds in kind after recovering. The two blonds then put all there power into their next punch. The two fist collide with each other and cause a shockwave to emerge from the impact. They both pause in the fight, Leone then smiles and lowers her hand, Yang does the same.

"Not bad, you actually broke my hand with that last punch." Leone says as she holds her left hand, "How do you feel now?"

"I feel better now, it has been awhile since I felt my blood rush like that." Yang says as she holds her left in pain, "Why did you do that?"

"Fighting with your own fist is a thrill I do not like to pass up. I do not care if I break a nail if I can break a guy's face." Leone says as she deactivates her imperial arm.

"That is not exactly what I meant." Yang says in a slightly embarrass tone.

"I know, I have lost teammates also, my friends have had the same look on their face you did when they found out." Leone says as she walks over to the bar. Yang looks in shock as she realizes how she knew. "You remind me of myself when I was a few years younger. When I was a lot more wild and seeking adventure. When I did not find that person yet to vent with yet."

"Thanks, it did help a lot, but I still cannot forget my friend because of a good fight. She meant a lot more to me that that." Yang says after she was flattered at Leone's last statement. Leone answers, "The point is not to forget, it is to make sure you can still move on and live your life. I always think that my friends would not like it if all I did was cry over their death." Yang knew that Leone was right, Weiss would not respect her teammate if all they did was sulk over her death, "I never thought of it that way."

Leone looks back behind the bar counter to see Junior, back down their drinking a beer. "I almost forgot why I came here. I need some information about a person, big boy."

The bartender gets up and looks Leone in the eyes, he says I a slightly drunk tone "Why do people think I know things?"

"You are a bartender in the shadiest part of town, which is the person I always go to when I need find something." Leone says as Yang nods in agreement. I am looking for a pretty girl; in her late teens, red eyes, long black hair, wears a sleeveless mini dress, and has a katana. Now can you tell me where she is?" Leone says.

To the astonishment of the bartender, he did see that person before, "A girl you just described came into my establishment less than an hour ago. In fact she was looking for blond woman when she entered."

"Why did you not say this earlier?" Yang says in slight anger.

"I tired! But Blondie 2 showed up and it slipped my mind" Junior says as he takes a drink from his beer, "That girl said she knew her friend would come here eventually. She entered my kitchen in the back and cleaned out all the food. Seriously, she practically ate the meat raw and passed out on the floor."

"Yeah that is just like her, cannot go a day without meat. Thanks, I will pick her up." Leone says as she follows Junior to the kitchen. Yang is about to walk out when she gets a call from Blake on her scroll.

"Hi Blake, I know I stormed off but I am calm now. I am heading back to Beacon now. Where are you? "

"Yang, I am with Ruby and Team JNPR in the infirmary at Beacon. We are all still alive, but Sun and Neptune are dead." Blake says in a mournful tone, "It is a long story I need to tell you in person."

"I cannot believe that Blake, I will be there in a little bit." Yang says before she hangs up. At that moment, Junior and Leone walk out the kitchen, with a girl over her shoulder. Leone is also on a scroll talking with someone, "Alright, I found Akame. I know where to go next, see you there Chelsea." She then ends her call and walks over to Yang.

"I have to go now, hope to see you around." Leone says.

"If you are going to that near the gate to Beacon, I am heading that way." Yang replies.

"If you want a ride, I think you and your friend can fit on my motorcycle. What do you say?" Yang offers to her new friend. To which, Leone nods in agreement. The two blonds walk on the pathway that used to be covered by a door to leave The Club. In the distance, Junior yells at to them. "Hey, who is going to pay for those drinks?"


	20. Chapter 19 - Najenda

**Chapter 19 – Najenda**

At Beacon Academy, the head master is in his office. He is pondering all that has happened in in such a short amount of time while he sits at his desk. Across from him, the elevator in fort of his office opens up. Walking out is Glynda. She walks over to the man with a tablet containing a list of the resent Grimm activates.

"Ozpin, we need to send more hunters and huntresses to push back the Grimm outside the city. We have to gain back control before the Grimm can invade the city." She says. Ozpin looks at the list but wonder of the bigger threat at hand.

"The Grimm issue is a primary concern for the safety of our citizens. However, we still have the problem of these individuals that have appeared. With the one James has on his ship and the body of that one girl at the warehouse found by Miss Belladonna. They both possessed powers that were not natural and we have no idea where they were from." Ozpin tries to find a logical reason for how the dead could walk again or a dog could transform like that.

"Our enemies are much stronger than we thought. We have to find out what their main purpose could be for attacking," Glynda say as she looks over a list of available hunters to send into combat, "If there goal is destruction, why? What do they hope to gain from destroying Vale?"

As they pondering this, the elevator then opens again. This time, two individuals walk out. One is a man with blue hair and a white rob. Another was a woman with gray hair and an eyepatch. Ozpin and Glynda do not recognizes the two and are hesitant of how they gained authority to enter this room. The woman then speaks up.

"Hello Ozpin, I presume. My name is Najenda. You do not know me, but I have information that can help save your kingdom." She speaks in a dire tone as the man beside her stands still, holding a staff like weapon.

"I am sure you have heard about resent activates that have happened. They are because of a major of enemies from your world and enemies from mine. Both are planning an attack to over throw your establishment in only a few hours from now. We need to discuss a counter attack."

"You are from a different world. That is preposterous, do not waste our time." Glynda says as she walks towards Najenda. Susanoo moves between them and tightened his grip on the staff. Glynda stops in front of him, unflinching.

"How can you prove this?" Ozpin clams as he looks directly at Najenda, Glynda looks back at Ozpin in confusion. Najenda nods as she looks at the man she entered with

"Susanoo." She say in an ordering tone. He picks up his own weapon at active the blades to protrude from it. Glynda pulls out her weapon ready to attack, but does not.

Susanoo makes a large cut over his arm, causing a large amount of blood the pour on the floor. The two teachers from Beacon are shock at what he did, but were more shock at the fact the he wounded himself was quickly healing and left no scar.

"Susanoo here is my organic imperial arm. He is a living weapon of legendary power from my world, this is unlike anything from yours." Najenda explains.

"If you are from another world, how did you get here?" Ozpin replies, believing more that these two were telling the truth.

"My team and I were trying to acquire a powerful weapon that could transport anything to another dimension. However, we were ambushed by our enemies and the weapon we were searching for had broken. It had sent all of us to this world, your world. Now, based on some information one of my spy's gathered, our enemies are conspiring with yours. They wish to acquire somethings in this building and eliminate the rest of my team. I proposes we work together to stop a lot of unnecessary death and destruction." Najenda explains as she walks over the desk to look Ozpin in the eyes.

Glynda gasp when she realizes what the enemies intention was, "Ozpin, if it is something in this building. Then it I only one thing it can be." She says in a dire tone.

"Yes Glynda, that must be the enemy's goal." Ozpin says before looking at Najenda.

"I believe your story, as crazy as it is. What information do you have about our enemies?" Ozpin says as Glynda looks at Najenda and Susanoo.

"From what my spy has said, they organization called the White Fang will be attacking around the boarder from the Grimm attacks, picking off your hunters and letting Grimm pass through the city to cause death." Najenda explains, "But the enemies are only using this as a distraction to sneak passed and get to this building."

"Using pawns to let the move powerful pieces attack a less fortified defense." Ozpin says as Glynda looks outside to see some light start to shine.

"They then have a plan to attack this building from four directions; north, east, south, and west of this building in groups containing member of your enemies and member of my enemies, the Jaegers. If we wish to counter attack, we need to intercept the enemies before they converge on this location. That is what my team will do while your soldiers push back the Grimm and White Fang." Najenda says looking out at the sun rising over the horizon. "There plan is about to go in motion in an hours, we have to act quickly if we want to survive."

"What about the citizens?" Glynda says.

"Do that now, but we will not have much time." Najenda says in a regretful tone. "If I had not made a bad call with my team, I would have been able to get this information to you sooner when my full team was ready." Ozpin looks to see the remorse in the woman's eye.

"If that is all time we have, we have to evacuate the students from the school and send out an announcement as soon as possible. We already have the best hunters and huntresses available trying to push back the Grimm, with the help of the army. We could push back both Grimm and defend against the White Fang." Glynda says as she tries to see how Ozpin will answer. He looks back at Glynda and nods.

"Our enemies do not know we have this knowledge of their plan. If our soldiers got this information, they will be able to prevent our enemies from getting a surprise attack. All of the students here will help in the evacuation of citizens to speed up the processes. I do not want them to fight in this battle, they are not ready yet." Ozpins says, to which Najenda agrees.

"You make that announcement, as some as possible while I call my team to get ready. This is going to be a brutal battle even on both sides, you have to make sure nobody who is not ready for this fight is going to anywhere near the area. I will be back in a while. If you have any spare troops to help my team, it would help. Send them to the front of the academy gate that is where my team will be." Najenda says as she walks to the elevator. Susanoo follows her into the elevator.

A few minutes after Ozpin make the announcement, he waits for the next elevator.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I need to talk with a couple of teams and try to convince them that they have to leave and not fight." He says knowing that these teams would want to try and fight for the sake of their lost friends.


	21. Chapter 20 - Ozpin

**Chapter 20 – Ozpin**

Ozpin makes his way to the infirmary at the Academy. As he walks over, he sees the other teachers escorting students to airships to help evacuate the kingdom. He arrives in the room to sees Jaune and Pyrrha of Team JNPR and Ruby and Blake of Team RWBY surrounding the wounded Ren. He was banged up over his chest over what had happened last night.

"Students, did you hear the announcement? The wounded are meant to be evacuated first. Why are you all here still?" He says fearing the answer. The student all look at each other and trying to find a reason that could allow them to stay and fight. The first to speak up is Pyrrha.

"Professor Ozpin, we want to help defend this school. All of us are trained and capable of fighting. We all do not want to see this place overrun."

"What about your comrade Ren, he is in no condition to fight." Ozpin answers.

"And he will not, we are just trying to connive Nora to let him leave but she keep saying she did not want him to miss all the action. She ran off saying she would return with a way to heal him." Jaune responds.

"Professor Ozpin, we cannot have this Academy fall to our enemies. We have battled them before a beat them, let us help you." Blake beseeches the professor.

"You cannot have that mindset now, this is different. Our enemies are much stronger than you realize. If you try to fight them, you may end up like your friends yesterday!" Ozpin shouts as the room grows silent. He then goes silent as he realizes what he said. Ruby tries to speak up.

"We know the risks, but we still have to take them out to protect what we care about. That is what our friends believed in. Now please, let us help in the fight." Ozpin listens as he looks into Ruby's silver eyes.

"…Alright, but Ren has to be evacuated. Go to the gate of the academy and you will meet a team that is going to intercept our enemies. Be careful, our enemies are going to be incredibly strong because they are from another world, as unrealistic that sounds." Ozpin says begrudgingly as he walks out the room. The students all look at each other in with a mix of confusion and worry.

On his way out the room, Ozpin bumps into Nora carrying a large, fully cooked chicken.

"What are you doing with that, Miss Valkyrie?" Ozpin says.

"This is for Ren, so he can get his strength back for the fight." Nora says before she walks in the room filled with her friends. Ozpin looks in back at her in astonishment but remembers this is not the strangest thing someone has said to him today. He starts run back to the Beacon tower.

"So, what did I miss?" Nora says in a bubbly tone.

"Nora, where did you get that chicken?" Jaune say as he points to the food.

"It was in the cafeteria, nobody was eating it so I took it. Now Ren can get back his strength for the fighting Grimm." Nora says as she drops the plate on Ren's lap.

"Nora, I am not eating this because I am not going." Ren says as he pushes back the plate. Nora frowns as looks at her friends.

"He was stabled near the heart and still has not recovered his aura." Pyrrha says, "He has to be evacuated." Nora looks down at Ren's wound.

"It is okay, I know you can beat the enemies without me. I will sit this one out." Ren says in a non-regretful tone to Nora. Slightly smiles back as she picks up the cooked chicken

"We will get someone to take you to an evacuation airship on our way out." Blake says to Ren as she the others walk out the room.

Ren nods. Once his friends are far enough away, he looks down, tightening his grip and shutting his eyes. Tears begin to form as he speaks.

"Please, do not die."


	22. Chapter 21 - Leone

**Chapter 21 – Leone**

Arrive in the parking lot to Beacon academy is Yang, Leone, and a still paced out Akame. Yang takes off her helmet and puts it back on her bike. Leone is amazed at the feeling she felt as she was on the motorcycle.

"That was awesome, I never had been in a machine like that before." Leone says she with a smile as she walks with Yang, holding her passed out friend on her shoulder. "You have never been on a motorcycle? It is the only way to travel around town." Yang says in a happy tone, "You said your friends are at the gate right. That is right around the corner here."

As they turn the corner, Leone sees her friends; Mine, Tatsumi, and Chelsea. They all are delighted to see there blond friend and great her with open arms.

Yang notices they are about to have a long talk and walks away. To her surprise, she sees all her friends from her team and team JNPR walking towards the gate. She wonder were Ren was and why Nora was carrying and cooked chicken. Everyone starts to greet one another.

"Leone!" Mine says as she runs to hug Leone.

"Yang!" Ruby says as she runs to hugs Yang.

"Ruby?" Mine says questioning why Ruby was here.

"Jaune?" Tatsumi says as he sees Jaune in the distance

"Mine?" Ruby says questioning why Mine was here.

"Tatsumi?" Jaune says as he walks up to see if it was Tatsumi.

"Nora!" Nora says as she wants to be part of the conversation. Akame's eyes twitch as she catches the scent of something

"Chicken!" Akame says as she wakes up at the scent of the cooked meat. She then lunges at Nora and takes the chicken off the plate and eats it whole. She then spits out the bone and looks back at her friend.

"Leone!" she says as she gives her friend a hug. Nora looks in confusion as she holds the plate.

"How are you doing best buddy?" Leone says she smiles at Akame.

"What is going on, why are you two here?" Ruby inquires as she looks at Mine.

"Ruby, as hard as it is to believe, my team and I here are from another world. We are going to fight our enemies from that world to protect our friends here." Mine says in a serious tone.

"I believe you, we are here to help you out. We want to protect our friends also." Ruby says in a serious tone to Mine. She gives her a slight smile to let her know she is ready to help. Tatsumi nods to Jaune to let him know this is the truth. He nods also to say he believes there situation.

Akame then looks at Leone and Tatsumi with sadness in her voice. "Leone, Tatsumi…I need to tell you about Lubbock." Leone interrupts her, "We already know. I found him when I was going to deliver the supplies. Then, I went looking for you. You were passed out. "

"I thought that was your spot to find information about the city, which is where you always go." Akame says as Leone nods.

"Leone called us to let know before she went looking for you. I am sure Lubbock put in everything he had to make sure you could live. We will have time to morn after we deal with the Jaegers and our new enemies." Tatsumi says looking at Akame. She nods as she realizes he was right.

Yang walks over to her Faunus teammate with, talking to her in a concerned tone, "Blake are you okay? What is going on now?"

"I am fine but I cannot talk right now. I am going to going to help this team fight to defend the city." Blake says in a voice of determination.

"Well count me in. I am going to enjoy fighting some bad guys." Yang says in an enthusiastic tone, trying to make Blake smile. As the Faunus girl does, Yang looks to see that her friend is slightly different.

"Are you wearing a different bow? It looks nice." Yang says, causing Nora and Pyrrha to give her an odd look.

"Thank you, I think we should go over and hear the plan now." Blake says before walking over to the Night Raid members. Yang walks over to Pyrrha and Nora, "What did I say?"

"Blake has had a bad last few hours. Just wait till this is over to ask her any? For her sake." Pyrrha says as she and Nora walk over to meet up with the others. Yang follows and looks at Blake trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Chelsea stand as the center of attention for the group as she address them all.

"Alright, now that everyone has had their moment, so here is the plan. Our enemies are going to attack us form four direction. We are going interests them at these location." She takes out her scroll to show a map of the Vale with four X's on it. "You can thank a traitor from our emery for this map. She gave it to before leaving city."

"Can we trust this map?" Akame says.

"From the information I gathered on my own, this map is accurate to what the enemy will do. Plus, from the look in her eyes when she gave this to me, I do not think she was lying. " Chelsea says as she points to the marked locations on the map.

"These four marked locations are where we are going to intercept the enemy in the city. Each one of you take a location. I sent this image to all your scrolls" Chelsea says looking at her Night Raid teammates.

"The rest for you, divide yourself up to help out my teammates. I am going back that tower to talk with that headmaster about managing the evacuation." She says this as she walks away from the gate. The students look at each other and back at the members of Night Raid.

"I do not have a scroll." Akame say. As some as she finishes her sentence, Chelsea throws hers at the red eyed assassin. She catches it and hears Chelsea talk as she walks off. "You can have mine, I am not a part of this fight so you can have it. Call Ozpin if you have anyone dies. Good luck"

"How are we going to split the groups?" Jaune says.

"I think me and Yang can handle the one west from here. I already know she can take a punch." Leone says, smiling at Yang. "I agree, plus it gives you a chance to see how fast Bumblebee can go again." Yang replies with a smile.

"I think Ruby and I can handle the one in the south. What do you say?" Mine says to Ruby with confidence in her strength. "Alright. Let us go!" Ruby retorts before bolts off south to the location, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. Mine looks at her friend in the distance. She sighs and starts to try and catch up.

Before getting to far, Mine looks over at her friend with red eyes. "What about you Akame?"

"I think I handle the enemies in the east solo, you all come back alive now." Akame answers as she rushes in direction she was assigned. Hearing the name clearly, Blake remembers the name of the person who Kurome said was her sister. She knew she had to tell her about what had happened to her.

Blake says, "I think I will give her some back up. I do not like the idea of anyone going in alone. Not anymore." She then runs off to follow the red eyed assassin, but sees she is far behind Jaune then looks over at Tatsumi who was the only one left without a team.

"Well, I guess that leaves you with our team heading north. Let me introduces you to Pyrrha and Nora." Jaune says.

"Nice to meet you both." Tatsumi says. Pyrrha replies with the same similar greeting. Nora looks at him with a slight anger.

"Your friend at my chicken." Nora says.

"Sorry about that, she does that when she is really hungry." Tatsumi says in a joking tone. Nora slowly losses her anger as she looks north.

"Alright then, I got the lead. Let us finish this and get back in time for lunch." She says as she starts matching north.

"Is she okay?" Tatsumi says to Jaune in confusion over her response. "She is very energetic, you get used to it." Jaune says as he, Pyrrha, and Tatsumi follow Nora to their destination. All that is left at the gate are the two blonds. Leone then looks at Yang as they start walking to the motorcycle.

"Can I drive it?" She says.

"No, you did not what a motorcycle was a little while ago." Yang says as she puts on her helmet. Leone lets out a sigh of disapproval and hopes on the back of the motorcycle.

"I overheard Ruby talking with that girl in pink, are you really from another world?" Yang says.

"It is true, but we can talk about that later. We have a mission now." Leone says as Yang starts up the motorcycle.

The two ride their location and arrive early. Yang parks out of sight and she and Leone walk out to the middle of the street. The area was empty of civilians now after the evacuation was in place. The only thing that came into view were the salutes of two people walking towards them.

"Do you think that is our enemies?" Yang says as she reloads her weapon.

"Yeah, they both smell of murderous intent." Leone says as she transforms into her beast from.

"Is your hand still broken?" Yang says as she primes her weapon.

"No, it is all healed up." Leone says as her enemies slowly come into view.

"Get ready." Both say at the same time.


	23. Chapter 22 - Bols

**Chapter 22 – Bols**

The two enemies walk down the road. One is a White Fang Lieutenant with a Grimm mask. He drags a large chainsaw. The other is a large man with no shirt and three diagonal scars across his chest. He wears a cloth mask and carries a white flamethrower and a large metal container on his back. The Lieutenant then looks his ally after he noticed the two invaluable in the road in front of them.

"The city is empty." The man says to White Fang Lieutenant.

"Yes, I seems the evacuation air ships left with the civilians before we got here." The White Fang Lieutenant says as he looks down the road to see the two blond woman. He sees both of them hit there fist against each other. "But it seems those two want to fight." he says to his alley as he starts the chainsaw.

"Esdeath told me this would new world would be a new opportunity all of us. But why do I still have to do the same evil deed." The man says as he aims his looks down at his weapon in his hands.

"Focus Bols, our mission is simpler now. Kill these two and we move on to Beacon." The White Fang Lieutenant says as he sees the two blond women start running to then.

"I wonder if my sins carried over in this world" Bols says as he aims his weapon at the two while the Lieutenant wonders what he meant by that statement. Fire then erupts out the weapon and fills the street. Leone and Yang stop running dodge the blast by jumping into the alley way.

The Lieutenant then runs down the burning street to the alley way he saw the two go in. He reeves his chainsaw as he looks in the alley, only to see Leone of them holding a motorcycle. She throws it the Lieutenant, who cuts it in half in midair with this weapon. The beast woman then shoulder charges the White Fang member and sends him into a store across the street. Leone the follows him in the store.

Bols tries to aim at Leone as she runs by, but is ambushed behind by Yang. She tries to punch him across his head, but Bols reacts in time to dodge and regain distance from his foe. Bols then launch a barrage of fireballs at Yang. The blond girl evade the attacks and fire a few shoots from her own weapon. Bols cancels out her attacks with his own fireballs. The two are now at a stalemate with neither one giving an inch.

"Looks like I get to fight fire with fire." Yang says with a smile. Bols looks at her with confusion, wonder if that was meant to be a joke.

Leone sighs, overhearing Yang's taunt. She enter the store to look around for were the Lieutenant was. The beast woman listens for the sound of a chainsaw and hears it come into closer to her right. She sees the foe in time to dodge the assault and backs up from the foe.

"Nice try, but you will have to try better than that." She says with a smirk as she gestors him to try again, "You are lucky you are fighting me. My friend would make you suffer for destroying her ride. I will only make you suffer a little less."

"You are the one threw the motorcycle at me!" He says as she readies his weapon and charges at the beast woman. "You could have just caught it instead of cutting it in half. That is what I would have done." Leone says as she dodges the chainsaw with ease. The weapon was two slow for him to land a hit. Leone lands a few jabs on the Lieutenant but does not have enough of a window to hit with a decisive punch.

The White Fang Lieutenant becomes enraged at the ineffectiveness of his attacks. He then notices the tail on her opponent. The changes up his tactics as he grabs her tail. Leone is shocked and tries to punch him. She is too late as the Lieutenant pulls the beast woman by her tail and throws her against the wall.

Leone tries to get back up but is pined wall by her opponent's weapon. She screams as she feels the agonizing pain of the chainsaw ripping into her left shoulder. The Lieutenant laughs as he forces the chainsaw to cut deeper in her body.

"It pains me to kill a fellow Faunus, but you should not have tried to challenge the White Fang." He says looking into Leone's eyes.

"I am not a Faunus and I will do whatever I want." Leone says as she grabs the throat of the Lieutenant with her right hand. She begins chocking him but the Lieutenant continues to cut deeper into the beast woman's shoulder. Leone grits her teeth as she forces herself forward at the Lieutenant. She head-butts him and cracks his mask. However, the attack caused the beast woman to loss her left arm against the chainsaw. The Lieutenant lets go of his weapon from being stunned from the last attack. Leone pick up the chainsaw and runs it the chest the White Fang Lieutenant. He tries to cough up blood but it drips through the crack of his mask as he slowly stops moving. She then removes the weapon for the corpse and walks out the store. She looks to see Yang still fighting Bols.

Yang continues to try and fire her attack for her Ember Celica. However, her attacks come nowhere close to Bols. He intercepts all attack with fireballs from his weapon, Rubicante. Yang's eyes glow red as she now runs straight at Bols. He is confused to why she is doing something so reckless. He then unleashes a large blast of fire that engulfs Yang, scorching the area.

Bols thinks that he has now finished his opponent when Yang jump out the fire. He tries to block with his weapon but Yang punches through Rubicante and into his chest. He falls back on his container. Before Bols can recover, Leone rushes him from behind and slashes his legs with the chainsaw. She practical cut his leg off as she move to stand by Yang. Leone looks at Yang and sees her in a rage.

"Are you okay?" Leone says.

"THIS GUY JUST BURNT MY HAIR!" Yang screams as she gets ready to launch another attack. Leone smiles as before looking at Bols on the ground. He tries to pick himself up, but knows he cannot stand.

"I understand now." Bols thinks as he looks at the ground, "This world was my punishment for my action in the last. I cannot help my comrades and I will never see my family again." He looks up to Yang and Leone approaching.

"This is my Hell. Now I must burn for what I have done in my old world." Bols says as he pull out a small device with a red button.

"What did he say?" Yang says to Leone. The beast woman does not answer as she looks at Bols' weapon. She recognizes it as an imperial arm. Leone gasps, dropping the chainsaw and grabbing Yang's arm before running away from Bols. Yang looks at her with confusion.

"We have to run, his going to active his Trump card!" Leone says as she look back to Bols press the red button on it and the container starts to glow behind him. It expands and explodes into an enormous ball of fire. Leone looks back in horror as the blast radius is expanding too fast for her to outrun with Yang. She then pulls Yang close to her body and shields her friend from the explosions.

The blast coves a few blocks as it destroys the nearby buildings and houses. The smoke and fire covers the area for a few minutes and then goes away with the wind. It revels the scorched land, the only things on the area were two bodies. Yang coughs as she feels all of her aura has left her body.

She opens her eyes to see a Leone badly burnt shielding her body. She pushes her over to look her friend in the eyes. Tears appear from in her eyes as the blond girl thinks that she has now lost another friend. Leone lets out a weak cough and slightly opens her eyes. She smiles, relived that Yang was okay.

"Leone, why did you do that?" Yang says hysterically.

"I did not want you to get your hair anymore burnt?" Leone says with a small giggle, "I am sorry Yang, my weapon's healing ability is strong but I reached my limit now. I thought I could save us both, but this is goodbye."

"No, you are going to be fine. I will call Ozpin for someone to get here quick." Yang says as she reaches to find her scroll. When she does, she looks to see it was destroyed from the blast. She screams as she throws away the scroll and looks down at Leone.

"Please, Leone, I cannot lose you too. Please!" Yang says as she starts crying over her friend's body. She has her tears wiped away by Leone, who looks her in the eyes.

"Do not cry Yang, I told you that friends do not like it if you cry over their deaths." Leone says as Yang remembers what Leone said to her at The Club. "You know, I was really starting to like this world and the people in it. It is sad that I have to leave so soon. Please, tell the rest of my team that I am glad to have meet them." Leone says as she closes her eyes again.

"You will do great things in this world, Yang. I leave you with one thing to make you even better." With that, Leone says her last words. Her hand fall on her belt buckle, causing her body to revert back to normal. Yang looks down at the smile on Leone's face. She wonders what Leone meant by her last words, until she looks at the belt. She knew now what that really was and what Leone had entrusted to her.


	24. Chapter 23 - Mine

**Chapter 23 - Mine**

Ruby continues running to her location, now in the middle of an overpass. She stops at the sound of an explosion a few miles away. The silver eyed girl looks in the distance to see a pillar of spoke in the far distance. Mine catches up to her as she tries to catch her breath.

"Ruby, you have to wait for me to catch up. I cannot run as fast as you. What are you looking at?" Mine questions as she gets her answer right way when she also notices the pillar of smoke in the distance blowing in the wind.

"Mine. Where is that on the map? That was a big explosion in their area." Ruby says in a serious tone. Mine looks at the map on her scroll and sees it is in the area Leone and Yang went to. Ruby looks over and realizes the same thing. Her eyes begin to water as Mine puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder sincerely. "Do not worry about them right now, I am sure they are fine. Yang has Leone with her. We have to compete our part of the plan." She says before looking back at the map.

"You are right. We need to do our job now. It should be only a mile away." Ruby says as she quickly wipes away her tears and looks at the scroll. As both are looking down, they are encompasses by a large shadow. Mine and Ruby look up at the sky to see an airship, descending after being heavily damaged. It starts to explode and break apart in midair. A large metal chunk falls in front the two girls only about a hundred meters away. Ruby and Mine are unable to understand why the crash had happened. Ruby then gets a call on her own scroll from Ozpin.

She answers, "Professor Ozpin, an airship just crashed in front of us but we do not know what caused it."

"Ruby! There was one of the enemies from the other world on that airship. General Ironwood told her about what is happening. She freaked out and went on a rampage as soon as he mentioned Night Raid was the group we were helping. General Ironwood barley got out alive in one of the Paladins." As he says this, the chunk of metal moved around to the revel that it was a Paladin machine. The robot then looks at the two in the middle of the road.

"We see General Ironwood in front of us on the overpass." Ruby says, followed by a pause over the phone. "Ruby…..he said that landed on a roof top and is moving to help the hunter and huntresses with the Grimm." The Paladin then aimed its mini-guns at Ruby and Mine and starts firing. The two girls avoid the gunfire as they jump off the overpass to land on the ground below. Both use their weapons to shoot the ground soften their landing. They look up and see the paladin jump off the freeway to the ground.

"NIGHT RAID WILL DIE BY THE HANDS OF JUSTICE!" The bombastic voice comes from the Paladin. Mine is shocked at how familiar the voice sounds. She takes the phone from Ruby and talks in it to Ozpin in a furious tone.

"You had one of the enemies in captivated and you did not tell us!" Mine says as she looks back at the paladin, unsure if her theory was right.

"We did not know if she was adamantly against the Night Raid group until Ironwood mentioned the name." Ozpin says as Mine freezes up at the word 'she' in referring to the enemy.

"What was her name?" Mine says as the Paladin rushes to the two girls. Ruby fires a few shots from Crescent Rose that do not slow the machine at all. Mine listens to what Ozpin says as Ruby tries to back up. The pink haired girl raises Pumpkin and aims at Paladin. Her eyes fill with hatred as she unleashes a volley of destructive blast that destroys the machine. The parts of the paladin turn into dismembered pieces of metal. Only a large metal torso of the machine remains on the ground only a few feet in front of her. Ruby walks up to Mine trying to calm her down. She still has a deadpan stare on the pile of metal in front of her.

"Mine, what did Ozpin say?" Ruby says in fear as a metal hatch opens over from the destroyed paladin. A young woman with metal prostatic arm then drops out the wreckage followed by a small dog. She looks at Mine with a sinister smile and the dog next to her transforms to a monsters size. Ruby takes a step back in horror of the two. Mine stairs down were enemies as she address her Ruby's question.

"That is the woman that killed my partner, Sheele," Mine says as she tighten the grip of her weapon, "Seryu Ubiquitous."


	25. Chapter 24 - Seryu Ubiquitous

**Chapter 24 – Seryu Ubiquitous**

"We meet again, Night Raid. This time, you will die by my hands. Then I will have Koro devour your worthless corpse!" Seryu says as she extends her right arm to her pet. "Koro! Number 3!" The monsters dog bites down on Seryu's arm. The psychopath pulls her arm out of her pet's mouth with her right arm now a large blade. She then points the blade at Ruby.

"But first, I will kill your friend. I want you to hear her screams of pain before I make you scream. Until then, Night Raid trash, you can have fun with Koro like before." She say with a sinister smile the monstrosity snarls at Mine. "Koro! Arms!" The dog then grows a pair of, bulked up, human arms. "Now get her!" Seryu's commands Koro to charge at Mine at an alarming speed while she follows.

"Ruby, watch out!" Mine shouts as she and her friend run in opposite directions. The dog isolated the Night Raid member and only follows her. Seryu follows the girl in red with her sword arm ready to cut something. Mine tries to outrun her foe but could not match its speed. She fires a few shoots from her gun to slow the monster down. The pink hair girl see the monster heal after being shoot.

"Where is that core!?" Mine says as Koro closes in on the prey as its mouth opens, revealing all of it vortex of sharp teeth. Mine looks down and shoots the feet of her predator. Koro loses its balance and falls with its forward momentum, rolling into a concrete pillar. Mine tries to catch her breath as she looks at the monster get back up.

Ruby tries her best to parry the slashes of Seryu with her scythe. The psychopath for justice continues her unrelenting barrage while laughing at her foe's struggle to keep up. "Any supporter of Nigh Raid is just as a bad as Night Raid itself. I will eradicate all evil!" Seryu says as she pin Ruby's scythe to the ground with the sword arm. She then punches Ruby in the face with her other arm. The silver eyed girl is stunned for a second and then transforms her weapon from a scythe to its gun form and shoots the sword arm.

With a close range shot, she shattered the blade it pieces. Seryu's expression changed to astonishment as she lost her weapon. Ruby then transforms the weapon back into scythe and swings it towards her enemies other arm. Seryu blocks the attack with her left arm, taking the full force of the impact, but breaking it into pieces. She falls back to the ground a few feet away and tries to pick herself up with no arms.

"You are insane! It is not justice what you are saying. You are murdering people." Ruby says as she changed her weapon to its sniper from. She aims it a Seryu. "Give up now."

"You are the one who does not understand justice! Night Raid took everything that I ever loved!" Seryu screams at Ruby. The huntress in training lowers her weapon in confusion at what she meant by this. "I overheard the monster you have in this world, Grimm. The creature that only cause pain and destruction. That is what Night Raid is in my world and I will hunt every one of them to extinction! That is my justice for what they did to me!"

Ruby fully lowers her weapon and looks over at Mine struggling to evade Koro. She remembers what her pink haired girl said to her last night. Ruby looks back at Seryu, talking in a calm tone, "I wanted to become a huntress to kill Grimm. You do not talk about justice, you want revenge and will kill anyone to satisfy your desires." Seryu grits her teeth, until walks over, looking her in the eyes with understanding, "You let the pain of losing someone important to you cloud your reasoning and made you become this. If you just stop now, nobody has to die and we can move to stop the real evil here and now." The dark red haired girl extended so her arm to Seryu. The girl looks at Ruby in confusion to what she was saying and she then looks down at the ground.

"What do you say?" Ruby says as Seryu starts to giggle.

"You stupid fool." Seryu says as she laughs at Ruby's words. The psychopath then looks back up Ruby and dawns a sadistic smile, showing her sharp teeth. Suddenly, emerging out from a hidden backpack were several swords that seem to float in midair. The swords are held in place by what looks like thread. Ruby takes a step back as she recognized that weapon.

"That is…Penny's weapon…..What are you doing with her weapon?" She says to the armless woman. Seryu smiles as she walks forward, the swords hovering over her. Ruby tries to back up she holds her weapon in a defensive stance.

"I found out that she had been destroyed mission to investigate Grimm activity. When the military brought the body back, I saw this weapon with her. It remained me of the type of weapons Dr. Stylish made for me. I knew I could use it for justice in this world better than she could have." Seryu says as she walks forward at Ruby and has the swords attack the silver eyed girl, "In the end, I was wrong about her. She was not a tool for justice. Just a pawn for my enemies. I only wish I could have been the one to crush her head!" Seryu screams as Ruby has look of horror appear on her face. She realizes another one of her friends is dead and she is fighting an enemy worse than any Grimm she has fought.

Ruby tries to block the attacks but is overwhelmed by mass number of blades. She loses grip of her weapon as the sword fling it across the ground. Ruby tries to pick up her weapon, but before she could, the many sword changed shape to fire lasers at Crescent Rose. The scythe breaks apart and renders Ruby defense less. The silver eyed girl sees the psychopath casts her swords towards Ruby, who moves to evade to assault but she could not escape.

One after another the swords slash against her body. Once her aura breaks, one of the swords slashes the dark red haired girl in the back of her left leg. She fall to the ground in pain, trying to stand but unable. In the distance, Mine hears her friends cries of pain and rushes to her ad. Koro follow the pink haired woman but first has to regenerate its limbs first.

Seryu looks down at Ruby with a sinister smile. She aims one of her swords at Ruby's head. "You said it was my reason was clouded. You were wrong. I know the exact reason for why I want to kill you. For justice!" She screams and send the sword straight for Ruby. As the blade closes in, Mine intersected blade with her own weapon. The sword embeds itself into Pumpkin's motor. Seryu then calls the sword back as she looks at the Night Raid member in anger.

"There is no way I am going to let you kill another of my friends!" Mine says as she aims and charges her weapon for her trump card. "I will kill you now where you stand!"

"If that is what you think, I will kill you both at the same time. This weapon has more destructive power than you imperial arm does." Seryu says as the sword around her from a circle and a green ball of energy builds in the center. Mine looks back at Ruby, "You have to run now, this is going to not end well for either of us."

"I am not leaving you here." Ruby says as she tries to get up. Mine gives her a slight smile.

"We cannot lose to her without completing our mission. Good thing I become a lot stronger in a pinch." She then fires a large beam of yellow energy from Pumpkin. Seryu responds in kind as she released a beam of green energy from the collection of swords. The beams collide and struggle in between the girls. The yellow beams starts to overthrow the green as it inches closer to Seryu. Mine feels her weapon start to overheat but knew she needed it to last a little longer.

The yellow beam was about to fully beat the green beam as Seryu stand her ground. Mine saw victory in her grasp but she soon realized the damage Pumpkin had taken. The dent coursed by the sword had damage the motor of her weapon to badly. Suddenly, the motor overheats and destroys itself from the stress. The green beam then easily overpowered the shrinking in size yellow beam. Both Mine and Ruby look in panic as of the beam of death about to claim them both. Mine does the only think she can think of and tries to shield Ruby from the blast. The green beam of energy now fully enveloped the two, creating an explosion of smoke and dust.

Seryu drops to her knees and recalls her swords to the backpack. She starts smiling and laughing at what she has done. She looks in the sky, "Father, Ogre, Dr. Stylish, I have killed another Night Raid member. I am even making this world a cleaner place." Koro goes to its masters. She looks back to see her pet.

"Koro, we won. Now we can go find the other Jaegers." Seryu says to the monster dog, but it only snarls at the clearing dust.

"Koro?" Seryu says as she looks into the smoke to understand her pet's anger. The two had not been kill, they were not even damaged. Someone had come to save them at last minute. She looks to find that is was a short woman with pink and brown hair. She has an open umbrella pointed at where the green beam would have made contact. The woman then moves the umbrella to rest on her shoulder. She glares down at Seryu with a smirk, glaring with multicolored eyes.


	26. Chapter 25 - Neopolitan

**Chapter 25 – Neopolitan**

Mine goes to Ruby and help her friend on her feet. She acts as crutch for Ruby as the silver eyed girl looks up at the mysteries woman. She realizes she has seen her before.

"I know you, you are Roman's bodyguard. Neo." Ruby says as the pintsized woman turns back at give a slight wave. Seryu overhear the conversation and calls out to the three.

"Roman! That criminal trash! He was only good for a snack for Koro." Seryu says in a condescending tone as Koro lets out a horrific growl of agreement with its master. Neo then looks back at the psychopath and glares at her, switches the orientation of her eye colors.

Seryu then smiles at Neo, "Did I touch a nerve? Do not worry, soon you will not feel anything every again! Koro! Numbers 2, 7, and 8!" She looks at Koro to see the beast eat its master. The monster then spits her out to have an enormous amount of heavy artillery. The turrets and missile launchers are all pointed at Neo, Ruby, and Mine. Mine tries to carry Ruby to run away from the incoming volley of destruction. The multicolored-hair woman looks back at the two girls and lets out a small sigh. She then walks over and puts one hand on Mine's shoulder and the other on Ruby's shoulder. Seryu looks to them with a sadistic smile..

"Justice fire volley!" Seryu screams as the weapons unleashes a barrage of destruction. The area in front of her is laid to waste at the missiles crash against the pillars supporting the freeway. The overpass collapses as a large cloud of dust covers the area. She then looks over to Koro to see the pet spit out an arm with a radar on in.

"Is there anyone in the area Koro?" Seryu says have her pet show the radar to her to see that no one else is the area. Seryu then grins as she realizes the emeries were gone.

Over a mile away, on a roof to an abandon building, a quick flash of white light appears. After the light vanishes, the three girls appear on the roof. Ruby and Mine in a daze, fall to the ground and try to stop their heads from spinning. Neo stands and looks off in the distance to see a small pillar of smoke, griping her umbrella tightly. Ruby stands on her feet and looks at Neo.

She inquires, "Thank you, but why are you helping us?" Neo looks at Ruby and gives a slight smile. Ruby looks at the pintsized woman more confused now. Mine stands up and looks at Neo, "How did we escape that?" She says as Neo waves to the both of them and jumps backwards. She disappears into a flash of white light. The two girls look in astonishment. Mine and Ruby look at each other to ask a question neither knew the answer to.

"Why did she not say anything?"

On the radar, a third dot appeared to the alarm of Seryu. The radar showed the person was right in front of her. Seryu look in the distance to see only smoke. Suddenly, walking out of the smoke is Neo, twirling her open umbrella. She gives the psychopath a smirk. Seryu grits her teeth and looks back at her dog.

"Koro! Number 6!" She screams as Koro again eats its master. The beast spits back out her master. Only this time, Seryu has a large missile as one of her arms. She then aims at Neo and launches the missile with a sinister smile. The multicolored-hair woman continues to walk forward. As the missile closes in, she jumps straight up to evade the attack. Neo continues to walk to see the Jaeger continues to smirk when she lands.

"You think you can dodge it that easily. Justice always finds and eradicates its enemies." As Seryu says this, the missile angles upward and redirects toward Neo. The pintsized woman continues to walk forward. She still has her smirk as she moved her umbrella as if to protect herself to from rain. The missile hits Neo's umbrella, creating a large explosion. Koro picks up Seryu and rushes her to safe distance away. As the beast sets her down, it looks around to as if to try and find something.

"What is the matter Koro, do you have the Justice City Detector?" Seryu says, but as she finishes the sentence, a metal arm with the radar on it slides across the ground. It lands near her feet and shows a dot slowly approaching from straight ahead. Seryu looks forward to see a person emerge from the smoke. It is the multicolored-hair woman, twirler her umbrella over her head. Still having that same smirk on her face.

Seryu takes a step back as sweat starts to form on her face. She looks at Koro, who had the same sweat forming, "Koro! Number 5!" The beast then bites down on its master arm to leave a large drill. She then aims and fires it a Neo who stops walking to Seryu.

Neo then points her umbrella at the oncoming drill. She then twirls the umbrella in the opposite rotation. Upon making contact with the umbrella, the drill veers off in another direction, making contact with ruble from the overpass. An explosion happens on contact, Neo does not acknowledge it. She simple resumes walking and twirls here umbrella on her side with her smirk still on her face.

Seryu sweats even move than before, "Koro! Number 1 and 4." Her pet eats Seryu again to spit out her out with one arm being a hook-shot and the other was a large spiked ball. She puts on a sinister smile, but loses it as Neo continued to smirk. Seryu launches the spike ball at Neo. The multicolored-hair woman skips around the area dodging the ball every time the psychopath swings it. Seryu predicts where Neo will move next and shots her hook-shot at that location.

Neo's eyes turn white as her right arm was ensnared. Seryu then puts on her sinister smile again as she swings her spiked ball at Neo. The pintsized woman smirks back as she closes her umbrella. Out from the top of the umbrella came a long blade. She then cuts the rope of the hook-shot and avoided the spiked ball. She then looks at the other weapon and cuts the chain on the spiked ball. She then start walking back at Seryu. After she blinks, the multicolored-hair woman's eye returned to one pink and one brown.

Seryu's eyes widen as saw the chain cut from the sword-umbrella. She looks at her pet, "Koro..." but she does not give the order, realizing she ran out of weapons. The beast looks at the scared and confused look on its master's face. Koro then looks at the multicolored-hair woman as the reason for it all. The monster growls and rushes at Neo swinging its arms in all directions. As soon as Koro is right in front of Neo, she jumps up and stabs the beast in the both eyed. The beast fails around in pain as Neo stabs all over Koro's body. Seryu looks at her pet in pain and realizes the foe is looking for the core.

"No! Koro Berserk mode!" Seryu words cause the beast fur to turn from a white to a dark red. Koro grew more muscular and eyes turn red say it looked at Neo. The bulked up monster grabs the pintsized woman, holding the tiny woman in its giant palm. Seryu smiles at the sight of Neo struggling get out.

"Yes Koro, Crush her! Kill her now!" Seryu says as Koro tightens its grip. Neo's eyes turn white as she squirms. Suddenly, the multicolored-hair woman shattered like glass in Koro's hand. Both the monster and Seryu look in confusion at what happened. Seryu then hears a beeping sound coming from the radar. She looks down to see that there were still three dots, but one was moving incredibly fast at another. Koro still looks at its hand wondering where the woman went.

Koro realized a sharp pain in its back. The monsters face turns lax as the beast falls on its face. Koro slowly dissolves until a spherical crystal remained. Seryu looks closely to see a crack in the sphere. As soon as she realizes what happened, out of the smoke came Neo. She walks up the crystal and steps on it, breaking it into pieces. Seryu looks at Neo in horror and tears as the woman gave a slight smirk. The psychopath's fear turned to rage as the blade erupted from her backpack. They form a circle as they did before she fired the green energy beam.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU BIT-" but before Seryu could finisher her sentence, Neo rushes her at an insane speed and cuts the thread holding the swords. They fall to the ground as Neo looks Seryu right in the eyes. She a slight smirk as she holds her umbrella.

Seryu sweats profusely as she backs up. Her prostatic arms fall off at the elbow to have two guns. She aims both at Neo. "Justice Execution!" The psychopath says as she shots the multicolored-hair woman point blank. However, the woman only breaks like glass as the bullets connect with the body. Seryu panics, looking around to see where the woman went. She hears a beep on the radar, but see one dot standing still and another dot appearing all over the radar. The psychopath turns around to see Neo looking her in soul with her two different colored eyes. The pintsized woman then slashes the two guns, cutting them in half. She then runs her sword-umbrella through Seryu's stomach.

She coughs up blood that lands on Neo's umbrella. Seryu starts breathing heavily and coughing as she looks at Neo smirking. The psychopath growls through her teeth. She then opens her mouth to have a barrel of a gun emerge. It points directly at Neo's face and fires. The multicolored-hair woman opens up her umbrella to deflect the bullet. It ricochets and hits Seryu in her right eye. Seryu looks away in pain but then refocuses on Neo for a second shoot.

However, Neo pulls out her sword-umbrella from Seryu's stomach, closes it, and sabs it through the bottom psychopath's jaw to the gun in her mouth. Seryu's second shot still goes through, but the bullet breaks in the barrel, destroying her last gun. Neo removes her weapon and kicks Seryu in her side, sending her enemy painfully rolling across the ground. Neo picks up the radar and walks over to the woman that is too weak now to get up. She twirls the umbrella with blood still dripping off the blade and fabric. Seryu looks up at Neo and starts crying with a sinister smile. She laughs at the pintsized woman.

"Hahahaha. You think your evil can beat my justice. WELL YOU ARE WRONG! I have one last weapon," Seryu scream as she a small clicking sound comes from her mouth, "I just activated a bomb in my head that will destroy everything in half a mile in a matter of seconds. I do not care if I die now, so long as I kill the ultimate evil. YOU! Hahahaha." Seryu laughs as she looks at the multicolored-hair woman who has stopped walking.

Neo just looks at Seryu and gives her another smirk. She then closes her umbrella and waves at the psychopath with the prostatic arm. Seryu stops laughing and looks at Neo in confusion.

"Why are you waving? Why are you not saying anything!? WHY ARE YOU STILL SMIRKING? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" She screams at the multicolored-hair woman.

Neo tosses the radar in front of Seryu. She then jumps back and vanishes in a flash of white light. Seryu looks on the radar to only one beeping dot. Her eyes fill up with more tears as she came to a harsh realization.

"Where did she go? I cannot die here. Not when there is so much evil still to eradicate." She cries as she lays down and closes her eyes through the tears. A bright light encompasses her as she cries out in pain. "I do not want to die in this world."

Over a mile away, Mine looks over to where the she and Ruby were fighting Seryu. She jumps back as a destructive flash of blinding light erupts in the distance. Ruby shielded her eyes with her left arm. As the echoing sound of the blast stopped, Mine back out in the distance to see another pillar of smoke.

"What caused that? That was in the same area we fought Seryu." Mine says as Neo appears in front of her. Mine jumps back in surprise. Neo waves at the started girl.

"How did you do that?" Mine says as she picks herself up. Neo only smirks at her. Ruby gets up and tries to walk over to Mine. Mine helps her injured friend to stand.

"Neo, what happened to Seryu and that crazy dog?" Ruby says. The pintsized woman answers by shacking her umbrella to remove the last of the blood on it. Mine replies, "So there both dead now. They were both psychos that I wish I could have killed myself." Neo gives her a smirk as Ruby looks at her friend with worry.

Mine continues "You did not answerer us before. Why did you help us?" Neo does not respond as she waves at the two girls.

"Wait, before you go. Thank you." Mine says in a grateful tone, "You made it so a friend of mine can rest in peace now." Neo gives an understanding smile as she teleports in a flash of white light. Mine looks around to see it the person was anywhere close by but to no avail. She then looks at Ruby.

"She is gone again. Ruby, we need somebody to come and pick us up. We need to get you medical attention for your leg." Mine saw that Ruby was looking down at the ground, "What is wrong?"

"Mine…who were you in your world?" Ruby says to the astonishment of Mine, "Seryu said you were from a group called Night Raid, what was that?" Mine looks down and tares a large piece of fabric off her dress.

Mine looks Ruby in the eyes, speaking in a serious tone as she wraps the cloth around Ruby's injured leg, "Night Raid was an assassination group that worked for a revolution army meant to overthrow a corrupt government. I killed a lot of people but knew it was worth the goal we were fighting for."

"What were you fighting for?" Ruby says as she looks Mine.

"I was fighting in that group so that nobody could go through the harsh discrimination of the Capital did. If there was a way to reach my goal without killing people, I would have done it. But my world never made that an option. It was full of people being murdered by the hands of psychopaths like Seryu." Mine says as she holds Ruby's hand, finishing the quick bandage work. "I made my choice and can never take it back. But if I did not kill my targets, innocent people and my friends would have died. Ruby, I will risk my own life to protect my friends."

"I believe you, Mine. You are a good person." Ruby says as she smiles. "When all this is over, would you consider becoming a student a Beacon to be a Huntresses? If you cannot get back to your old world. I know you can make a difference in this one, saving people."

"That sounds nice." Mine says as she helps Ruby on her feet. "Now, Let us call Ozpin and let him know about what happened and send help."

A few miles away, Neo sits on the edge of a roof of an abandon building. She looks down at a black bowler hat in her hands. Her eyes are white and mournful as she looks at the hat. A sudden gust of wind blows the hat out of Neo's hands. She watches the hat float away as she grips her umbrella handle. The multicolored-hair woman closes her eye. She then opens them, looking off in the distance with one eye pink and one eye brown. She gives a smirk look at the sun in the middle of the sky, only silence fills the area.


	27. Chapter 26 - Run

**Chapter 26 – Run**

Miles away, on an abandoned street in the west side of town, two men are walking towards Beacon Academy. One man has on a black trench coat with a white and red symbols of a roses overlaying on his left shoulder and back. His hair is short, spiked black and red with protruding bull horns. He wears a Grimm mask covering his eyes and carries a sword in its sheath.

The other man wears a white robe with a black undershirt. His blond hair matches the color of his eyes. On his back were two disc objects. He looks over to the other man in relief.

"Luckily we do not need to deal with any people on our way to the tower. We should be there within the hour to meet the others." The blond haired man says as the other man glare through his mask back at him.

"You do not understand. I wanted to see the faces of humans running in fear as I walked down these street. They would then understand the fear that they caused to my kind for years." The red haired man says to the blond man as he tightens the grip on his sword, "I wanted my weapon to bath in the blood of the humans and the Faunus that refused to join my force of revolution."

"Different world, same type of people." The blond haired man says softly as he looks of in the distance in the road ahead.

"What was that Run!? You may be from a different world but you are still a human who knows nothing of what my kind has went through!" The red haired man shapes at the other man as he puts his hand over on the handle of his sword.

"Calm down Adam, I am going to fly ahead to scout ahead in case this calm road is a set up for an ambush. You just continue to walk and I will be back soon." Run says as the discs on his back create wings of like an angle. Adam removes his hand from the sword as he see Run flap his wings.

He ascended in to the sky and flies over the city, scanning the area for any abnormalities. While in the air, Run looks to the edge of town to see flocks of creatures approach. They were to far now to be any trouble, but are approaching in high numbers.

Run lands on the street, blocks away from Adam, and looks down the road to see a woman approaching him. Run recognize the person from the wanted paper from his old world. In without showing any sense of backing down, he addresses the woman, "Hello Akame of Night Raid. I see that you are in this world too."

"You are the one called Run from the Jaegers." Akame responds as she grabs the handle of Murasame.

"You know my name and because of your confidence, I assume you know of my fighting style and imperial arm from one of your spies. However, I have studied the same information about you from records of you working for the Empire." Run reply as he stares the red eyed assassin in the eyes.

"Once I take care of you, I can move on to finding my sister." Akame says as she unsheathes her weapon. Run looks to her with slight anger.

"Kurome was on a task to protect another alley. But she never came back. I do not know we're she is." Run says in a monotone voice, Akame looks at him cynically, not wanting to believe the worst.

Before she could respond, a voice called her name from behind. It was Blake, who had caught up the red eyed assassin. She stops by Akame, who refocuses her attention back on Run.

"Akame, I have to tell you something important now." Blake says as she tries to catch her breath.

"This is not the time now, there is an enemy I must eliminate now." The red eyed assassin says as she rushes at him. Run takes a defense stance as if to take off into the sky.

"It is about your sister!" Blake says, causing an instant stop of both Akame and Run. Run looks at the woman with the bow and lowers his arms. He knows that she severity of information she has to say. "What do you know about Kurome?" Run says as Akame turn around in confusion.

"She is dead, she died last night in combat." Blake says. Run and Akame gasp in response. Akame focuses on Blake, looking at her with hate, "Who did she fight?" The red eyed assassin says as Run backs up from Akame. Blake looks her in the eyes, "I fought her after what she did to my friends."

Akame rushes to Blake, swinging her sword towards the cat Faunus. Blake quick draws her weapon and blocks the sword strike. However, she struggles against the force of Murasame. Akame looks at Blake, gritting her teeth as the blade inches to Blake's neck.

Run looks toward the two fighting, "Even in this world, the young fight on the battlefield and die well before their time." He thinks as he sees Akame about to take Blake's life. He readies his weapon to attack both at the same time, but stops as he sees Akame drops her sword and falls to her knees. Tears fill into her eyes as she starts punching to road. Blake breathes heavily as she is relieved that Murasame had not cut her. Run looks down at Akame, he sees that the most dangerous member of Night Raid is now in a vulnerable situation. He could kill her with ease now, but does not.

He looks back at the woman with a bow, "What is your name?"

"Blake." She replies as she sheaths her weapon and kneels down to Akame. She puts her hand on her shoulder as Run walks over to them.

"Where did you fight Kurome?" Run asks looking down to Blake.

"At a White Fang event, I saw some of my friends that went missing. I tried to talk to them, but they attack me. I took me some time to realize they were lifeless puppets controlled by Kurome. I fought her with intent to kill her for what she did, preventing them from resting in peace. She then gained strength as she at more of weird snacks, coated in a drug. She overdosed and lost her mind." Akame looks Blake in the eyes with resent and tears.

"What happened next? What did you do to my sister?" Akame asks Blake, looking her in the eyes.

"She thought I was you and asked for forgiveness for not being on your side." Blake says looks Akame in the eye. The red eyed assassin still looks with eyes of resentment as she ask the woman one more important question.

"What did you say to her?" The red eyed assassin says, griping the handle of Murasame.

Blake looks Akame in the eyes mournfully as she answers. "I told her that I forgave her. She thanked me and then pasted away." Both Akame and Run change their expressions to astonishment at Blake's response. They look at her face to see that the woman was not lying. Akame hugs Blake and resumes crying over the Faunus girl's shoulder. Blake hold the crying woman and places her hands on Akame's back.

Run's wings return back into the discs on his back. "You made the right choice Blake, but I am sure that it was hard for you to do that." He says to Blake as he kneels down to his crying enemy, "Akame, I am sorry for your loss. Kurome was my comrade in battle and an exceptional fighter, despite her age." Run says as Akame turn around to looks into his eyes.

"It was the Capitals fault for getting her addicted to those dangerous drugs." Akame says as she grabs her sword again, ready to attack but losses the will as she sees realize something, "It was my fault for not being able to convince her to leave and save her." Run looks mournfully at Akame before looking at the cat Faunus

"Blake, what do you fight for in this world?" He says in a serious tone.

"I want to make a world where the humans and Faunus can coexistence. Not thought the new, harsh nature of the White Fang, but by way of leading as an example of a hero at Beacon. I wish to become a huntress to help make that world." Blake says as she removes her bow to show them her cat ears, one of which way still scared from last night.

"In the world I was from, I was trying to change the Capital from the inside to avoid as much bloodshed as possible. But, it still had me do some bad things. Now, returning to that world does not seem possible. I do not think I would want to return even if could." Run says as he looks up at the sky. "If I am going to live in this world. I want to be on the side that is fighting what is right, in the right way." He says as he helps Blake lift up Akame.

A voice is haired down the street behind Run, "I knew I could not trust any humans." Run, Blake, and Akame look back to see the man with red hair and his sword drawn. Blake looks if terror at the sight of her former partner.

"Adam?" Blake says as she takes a step back. Sweat pours down her brow as she sees then man with bull horns smile at her. Akame looks at Blake noticing the fear in her ally's expression.

"Hello darling." Adam answers in menacing tone. "Did you come all the way out here to see me? Funny, I expected you to run away like the rest of the rats in this city." He continues to walk towards the three. Akame gets up and starts walking to intercept Adam. Her face deadpan as she holds her weapon.

"Run, take Blake somewhere safe now. I have a new enemy to eliminate." Akame says as points Murasame at Adam.

Run chuckles a little bit, "Are you sure you want to trust me, you wanted to kill me a few minutes ago."

"You are the only other person here, and if you hurt Blake. Your next." Akame says in an unforgiving tone. Blake looks over Akame confused.

"What are you doing? I am not leaving you to fight him alone." She says as she draws her weapon.

"Let me handle this alone." Akame holds her weapon with both hands. Run picks up Blake and has his wings reemerges from his weapon. "What are you doing, I want to stay and fight." Blake says as Run ascend into the sky.

"Let her do this, she wants help repay you for what you did with for Kurome. Plus, both her and I can tell you do not want to be anywhere near that man" The blond haired man says as he flies away from the area. "You do not understand, Adam is incredibly dangerous." Blake says as she looks at Run with fear in her eyes.

Run looks back at Blake to reassure her. "He may be dangerous, but from the reports I read on Akame. She has never let that stop her before."


	28. Chapter 27 - Adam Taurus

**Chapter 27 – Adam Taurus**

The man with bull horns looks up towards Blake in the sky. "Do not worry My Love, after I cut off this human's head, I will be coming for yours and Run next." As he says this the red eyed assassin rushes at Adam. She swings her sword at the man's neck. Adam parries it with his own blade and slashes at Akame in response.

The two engage in a fury of sword slashes and parrying. Sparks fly as the red steel clashes with the silver metal of Murasame. Akame sees an opening as cuts him on the side of his forearm. The blade connects but bounces off before cutting his skin. Adam then sees an opening in Akame as she tries to regain her stance. She barely has enough time to block and is pushed back by the force of the impact.

"The other Jaegers told me about the woman with that can kill in one cut. However, my aura can protect me from your slashes long enough to for me to kill you." Adam smugly says as he rush back into the fight. Akame continues to parry as she tries to look for an opening. The red eyed assassin sees one again. This time however, the leader of the White Fang anticipates it and slashes over her right arm. Akame backs up in pain over the blood loss.

"You are out of your league human. I have been fighting longer than you can imagen." Adam says as he rushes the red eyed assassin. Akame parries as much as she can from the bull horned man but has a few slashes go though. She powers through the pain swings with all he might. Her sword crosses with Adam's and sends him cornering against the wall of a building. He stumbles up and glows a bright red. Akame rushes to deliver another powerful attack. Adam sheathes his weapon, but does not remove his hand from the handle.

As Akame closes in on the leader of the White Fang, she gets ready to slash vertically down. Adam tries to swipe horizontally with his weapon. The two blades collide. A shockwave created from their impact shatter the glass windows from the closes by buildings and stores. However, Adam's weapon overtakes the power struggle slashes through Murasame, breaking Akame's weapon in half. As the blade passes through Murasame, it cuts deep into the red eyed assassin's left shoulder. She backs up to avoid the weapon cutting off her arm.

Akame places her right hand over the wound on her left shoulder. Her left hand shakes as she tries to hold her broken weapon steady. Adam swipes his blade at the air to remove the blood on it and puts in back in his sheath. The bright red light that surrounded him faded away as he walks over to Akame.

"You never stood a chance against me. Your weapon could not stand up to Wilt." Adam says as he holds his weapon, pointing the handle at Akame. The sword ejects from the sheath as like a gunshot heading for Akame head. She quickly reacts and dodges the blade. Wilt imbeds itself in the wall of a store behind her. Adam aims his sheath down and shots Akame in her right upper thigh.

"Or Blush. Now you will die." Adam says as he continues to shot at Akame. The red eyed assassin dodges to shoots at she makes her way to the sword in the wall. Adam figures out Akame plan and rushes to Wilt. He places Blush over the sword before Akame could reach it and pulls Wilt out the wall. He then puts his hand over the handle and draws his sword at Akame, trying to behead her. She ducks the attack and stabs him in the gut. His aura protect him from the poison in the blade. Adam grits his teeth as he grabs Akame's left shoulder. The red eyed killer screams in pain, feeling her bone breaking in by his grip. Through the pain she puts her weapon in her right hand and strikes Adam in his arm multiple times. He gets ready to hit Akame with his weapon, however he sees that his enemy has now broke his aura. Adam lets go of her arm and backs up in fear of another hit from her. He wonders how his aura could break this quickly as he looks at the calm woman aiming her broken sword at him. Akame stares at Adam, unflinching.

"You may have the better weapon, but you are the one who is no match for me. Many of them have died by this sword, and you will its last." Akame says as to Adam as she looks at her broken weapon.

"You think you can still kill me. How much blood have lost since you got here? You will be one more of many of the victims from the White Fa-" But before Adam could finish his sentence, Akame sprits at him a slashes with her broken Murasame. Adam blocks the attack in time with his sword. Sweat forms on his brow as he sees how close the blade came to his neck.

"Since you destroyed my weapon, it will take yours after you are dead." Akame says as she thought Adam's mask into his soul. The leader of the White Fang pushes back her blade and swings his weapon. However, the red eyed assassin dodges all of slashes. He then tries to aim Blush to shot her leg again. He fires one shot before Akame jumps eight feet in the air. Adam anticipates another downward slash. He blocks with his sword, Wilt.

But Akame does not attempt a slash, she throws her weapon that imbeds in Adam's right shoulder. Black symbols start to form around his wound and enter his body. The bull horned man the aims Blush at Akame and fries a shot. The red eyed assassin grabs her own sheath and blocks the bullet. Her sheath is destroyed on the impact of the bullet.

Adam then coughs up blood as the poison had reached his heart. He drops both his sword and sheath and falls back against the wall.

"How could this be, I was going to cause revolution?" Adam says she poison flows through his body. Akame lands on her feet as she looks to see Adam dying. She then walks over and picks up the weapons of the leader of the White Fang. She begins to walk away as Adam looks at her leave.

"Are you walking away from me!? I am not going to die until all humans are dead for what…they…did." Adam says painfully as Akame stops walking. She turns her head slightly to see Adam. She stares for a moment before looking away and running to Beacon. Adam reaches out his hand towards Akame but falls on his side. He coughs up more bloods as he slowly stops moving. His corpse rest on the side of the road as a gathering of Grimm approach from a few blocks away.


	29. Chapter 28 - Wave

**Chapter 28 – Wave**

Only one group is remaining to intercept the enemy. Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, and Tatsumi continue to walking the middle of a street in Vale. Nora matches in front of the other three a few feet ahead with a smile on her face. Tatsumi turns to the other two members of team JNPR.

"She seems very happy for going into a fight against an unknown enemy. Is she always this high spirits?" Tatsumi says in annoyed tone.

"Nora acts this way whenever we are on a mission." Pyrrha explains while Jaune nods his head, "She likes to keep moral and enjoys fighting Grimm with Ren."

"Are they seeing each other?" Tatsumi asks.

"Yes. No. It is hard to tell sometimes." Jaune says as he shrugs. He looks down the road to that Nora had stopped matching. She puts on a fighting stance and equips her hammer. The rest of her team looks down the road to see a man with dark blue hair. He wielded a short blue sword in one hand and aims it at the light orange hair girl. In the other hand was Neptune's weapon.

"Remember me?" The man says as Nora smiles, "You thought that would keep me down for good?" He says as he tries to stand straight. Tatsumi recognizes the sound of the voice from the time he was held captive.

He calls out the man, "Wave?"The man looks at who called his name and recognizes the man who his master was in love with.

"Tatsumi? How did you get here?" He says as he stares to piece together the facts he knew. Only members of his team and Night Raid were sent to this world. "I get it, you followed us on our mission to intersect Night Raid to be with Esdeath. She will be incredibly happy if I bring you to her."

Tatsumi's expression changes to worry over the thought of seeing Esdeath again. He draws his sword and aims it a Wave. Jaune and Pyrrha ready there weapon as Jaune address Tatsumi.

"Who is Esdeath?" Nora changes the question before Tatsumi could answerer, "Is she your girlfriend?" Tatsumi looks at Nora with offence in that statement.

"NO! No. Not even close." Tatsumi says as Wave actives his imperial arm. He now dawns on the armor of the Grand Chariot. Tatsumi as gets ready to show everyone his own armor. When suddenly, a blast of wind from an alley across form him, hits the sword and knocks it out of his hand. A man then walks out of the alley with gray hair and heavy black boots.

"I do not know what you were planning, but I know it was not good for us." The man say as Pyrrha recognize her past opponent.

"Mercury? Why are you here?" Pyrrha says in confusion.

"I wanted to have some fun." Mercury says as he rushes Pyrrha. As he approaches, the delivers a powerful sidekick. Pyrrha blocks the attack with her shield but is pushed away from Jaune and Tatsumi. He then kicks Jaune across the head, sending the blonde haired leader into the wall. His head dents into the stone, rendering him unconscious.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Tatsumi yell before they focus their anger on Mercury. He laughs as looks at Jaune.

"What a wimp! One kick and he is down for the count!" He says as Tatsumi runs to him in a rage.

Mercury focus his attention only on Tatsumi and kicks him into the alley. He is sent flying into the shadows before rolling on the ground. Mercury runs to follow up on his assault. While doing so, the gray haired assassin looks back at Wave, "I will leave the girls to you, try not to lose like last time. Remember the red head has the power of polarity." Wave nods as Mercury runs into the alley. Pyrrha looks over a Nora with worry, "We have to back him up." She says as Nora and Wave rush and collide against each other.

"Nora wait!" Pyrrha screams as tries to catch up to her friend. Nora's hammer clashes with Neptune's weapon. Wave struggle to hold back her weapon, realizing he is in the same position as last night.

"How about I see if I can break my new record." Nora says with a smile as a blast of energy erupts from the head of the hammer. Wave is sent flying again into the air by the force of the impact. She raises her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight as she sees Wave turn into a glimmer of light in the distance.

Pyrrha slow down as they approach they there friend. Nora turns around, "That was easy. I do not think that was as far as the last time but still I do not think he will come back." She walks towards her friend as Pyrrha looks into the sky to see the small glimmer return. At Mach speed, Wave dive kicks towards the unaware light orange haired girl. Before she can tell her friend to look out, the man connects with his attack.

"GRAND FALL!" Wave screams as his kick sends Nora skidding across the street. The road breaks apart as she slide for over a block before coming to a painful stop. Her teammate look back in concern over the thought that there friend could be dead. The red haired warrior look back at the foe as he stands ready to continue the conflict.

"Did she really think that same trick would work on me again?" Wave says gets ready to charge at the new opponent, "I may have taken a lot of damage, but I will not rest until I get Kurome back."


	30. Chapter 29 - Pyrrha Nikos

**Chapter 29 – Pyrrha Nikos**

Pyrrha shoots at Wave as he runs towards her. He blocks the shots by spinning Neptune's weapon. As soon as the gunfire stops, Wave closes in on Pyrrha. She raises her hand and focus on him, but in shocked to see her semblance not working.

Wave gets close to Pyrrha and land a left hook across her face. The red haired warrior is stunned form the impact, but reacts in time to avoid a strike from Neptune's weapon. She uses her semblance to send Neptune's weapon out of his hand and across the street. In response, Wave winds back his right arm. Pyrrha holds her shield to block the incoming hit. The punch sends Pyrrha back a few feet, sliding on the soles of her heels. She then looks at the man gets ready for another attack.

"What is that armor made out of?" She think as she knew it was not any type of metal she could control before. She holds her weapon, transforming it into a spear as she take an offensive stance.

"You do not have a chance against me." As Wave finishes the taunt, he rushes at Pyrrha and begins an assault of punches and kicks. Using her spear, she parries Waves attacks while looking for an opening. Upon finding one, she stabs Wave with her weapon. However, the head of the spear breaks against his armor.

Taking advantage of her astonishment, Wave kicks the red haired girl in the stomach. The force of the impact causes Pyrrha to drop her weapons and cough up blood. She is flung across the air, skidding on the pavement landing near Nora. Pyrrha looks over to see her friend barley breathing as she tries to move. Wave walks over to see the two in agony. He stops when something hits the back of his head. Turning around, he see Jaune, hold his shield and sword.

"So you are up again." Wave says as he is unfazed by his opponent's attacks.

"Get away from my friends!" Jaune screams as he continues to strike with his sword. The blade only bounces off of the Grand Chariot armor as Wave tries to make counter strike. The Jaune blocks Wave punches with his shield, staggering from the power behind each hit. Wave sweeps his enemy's legs causing Jaune to fall on his back. He stands over Jaune and stomps on his chest, denting the chest plate. Jaune feels his aura fade and his ribs break on the force of impact. He loses his grip on his sword and shield. Wave steps away from his defeated and looks back towards Pyrrha. As he gets closer, he again feel something thrown at the back of his head. He looks behind him to see Jaune standing back up, barley able to hold his sword after throwing his shield.

"I said. Get away from my friends!" Jaune says as he runs at Wave.

"You do not know when to quit, do you?" Wave says as runs to collide with his enemy. He raises his fists to punch Jaune in the face. Jaune slashes with his sword to intercept Wave's attack. The blade connects with the fist, stopping both fighters in motion. Wave's fist starts to overpower Jaune's sword, until a black aura surrounds his blade. Jaune looks past his enemy to Pyrrha raise her hand and focuses on his weapon. His sword brakes through Wave's armor, drawing a large amount of blood as he slashes across his enemy's arm and chest.

Wave looks in rage at Jaune as he clenches his other fists. He tries to punch Jaune again, but his enemy gains a yellow aura around him, absorbing the impact and pushing Wave back.

"What was that?" Wave says as he looks at the blond student, "You know what, it does not matter. I am going to end this right now." He then charges at Jaune. Before Wave closes in, he jumps high into the air. Jaune looks up in the air in panic.

"Jaune! Block!" Pyrrha shouts as she picks up her leaders shield and throws it to him. The blond student grabs his shield and hold in towards the sky. Wave looks down at Jane and position himself for a dive kick.

"Grand Fall!" Wave shouts as he descends towards his enemy at Mach speed. Jaune's body radiates with a yellow aura as his shield is supported by a back aura from his teammate. The two fighters clash on impact, creating a powerful shockwave that break ground Jaune stands on. Pyrrha fly back form the shockwave while Nora slides on the ground a shorter distance. The black aura around the shield fades, causing cracks to form on it. Wave sees the defenses weakening and puts more power behind his hit.

Jaune's shield shatters at the fore of impact. Wave's foot connects with his enemy's chest. Jaune's yellow aura glows violently as he stands on the crumbling ground. He holds his sword and slashes at Wave's left leg, drawing blood as he swings with all his might. Wave flinches in pain but still puts more power into his kick. He forces Jaune into the ground, destroying the street as his body plunges deeper in the ground. The nearby buildings break and dent from being near the heavy destruction.

Wave lands back on his feet and looks down at Jaune in a creator from his attack. The blue armored Jaeger see Jaune barley move as he tries to look up at his enemy. Both breathe in exhaustion as the stare at the other. Jaune tries pick himself up but fails. Wave looks over to see Pyrrha getting back, she stares back at him with rage as she holds her side. Wave begins to run at her as Jaune tries again to get back up. He fails the same way as he loses sight of Wave.

The blond student looks around and sees his sword, damaged from its use in this fight. He manages to reach it and looks at his reflection in the blade. His eyes begin to water as sees the damage he has taken in combat, knowing he cannot continue.

"I am not strong enough. I cannot protect them." Jaune thinks as he closes his eyes. However, when he reopens them, he looks up with determination, "But I will not let them let them die here!" The blond student throws his sword into the air with the last of his strength. Pyrrha sees the sword in the air and looks in confusion.

"Pyrrha! Use my sword!" Her leader shouts as she realizes what she must do. She raises her hand towards the weapon, have it become covered in a black aura. The sword heads towards Wave, pointing the tip of its blade at his shoulder. Wave looks back and dodges the sword at the last second. The sword keeps its momentum towards the red haired warrior. She grabs the handle of the sword and runs to her opponent. Wave refocus his attention on Pyrrha and launches into close combat.

The blade of her sword connects with her enemy's fists. She parries his attack perfectly as she pushes him back. Wave tenses up as he realizes the enemy and learned his fighting style. He had taken too much damage in the fight now to keep up with his enemy.

Pyrrha tries a downward strike with her sword, to witch, Wave blocks with his forearm. The she lets go of the weapons, keeping it in place over her enemy with her semblance. The red haired warrior backs up a few steps away from Wave. He looks in confusion, until his feels something grab his ankle.

Looking down, he see the girl he took out early in the fight, Nora. She looks up at him and give a small smile through her pain. Her body begins to spark with electricity as she it channels it into her hand. In an instant, Wave is struck with a bolt of electricity from his ankle. He screams in pain as Pyrrha shields her eyes. When the screams stop, she looks to see him stand still, smoke eradicating from his body.

The blue armor flashes, converging the light into a cutlass sword in his hand. Wave falls over on his back. Pyrrha walk over to help Nora up, "Are you okay? Can you walk?" She says as Nora smiles back.

"I think so, I feel like a beat up rag doll but I can walk." Nora say as she stands on her own feet. She stumbles a bit as tries to stand up. Her friend keeps her from falling over as they begin to walk over to Jaune. Both stop walking when they hear coughing behind them. Pyrrha looks back to see Wave trying to get up. She looks back to Nora, "Can you get Jaune?" She says in a serious tone as Nora nods. The red haired warrior leave her teammate to walk on her own as she turns to go to Wave, griping her sword. Wave stands up in a daze as he holds his cutlass. His weapon shake him his hand as he tries to steady it with his other.

"I am not going to stop until I get Kurome back!" He say as he looks at the red haired warrior in anger. She stops walking when she is in front of him, loosen the grip on her sword.

"Is Kurome the girl with you at the warehouse last night?" She says in a mournful tone. Wave nods slightly, confused at her change in tone. "She is dead." Pyrrha says as she look at Wave. He drops his weapon after hearing the news. He looks to the ground, tears poring out as he realizes he had been fighting for nothing, he was to late for his comrade. He looks back up to see with rage at Pyrrha. However, his rage change to astonishment as he sees Pyrrha crying.

"I am sorry. People should not die that young, that is not right." Pyrrha say as she looks back at Wave. He stands awestruck as he looks the genuine remorse in her eyes. "Why are you saying that, are you trying to mock me?" Wave says as he grits his teeth, not knowing if he is being fooled.

"No, I do not want to kill you. I just want to protect my friends." Pyrrha say as she looks back to see Nora walking back, helping Jaune as the two try to come over to them. She turns back to Wave, tears still in her eyes, "Please, give up so nobody has to die."

Wave stands speechless before Pyrrha. He sees Nora and Jaune look over at him. Both with eyes of determination of continuing the fright, regardless of the damage they had sustained. Never had he fought an enemy like this or meet any person like this in the Capital. He knees down slowly to pick up his cutlass. Pyrrha tights her grip on her weapon again, but losses it when Wave puts his weapon in its sheath on his back.

"Aright, I give up." Wave says looking Pyrrha in the eyes. She sighs of relief as she puts her sword away. Nora and Jaune walk next to their teammate and look at Wave.

"What about Mercury and Tatsumi?" Jaune says. Wave looks over to alley way the two had went in. He barely hears the sound of the two fighting still before he turns to Jaune, "They are still fighting and I do not think it will stop until one of them is dead."

"We have it intervene!" Pyrrha says as she begins to walk towards the alleyway. She is stopped by Wave raising his arm in front of her. "None of us have enough strength to stop it now. We have to leave now and find safety before we are overrun." He say looking in the distance behind Team JNPR.

"Overrun?" Nora says before turning around to see a stampede of creatures of Grimm quickly approaching. Jaune and Pyrrha look in fear at the large numbers.

"It is up to those two to decide how to resolve things. We need to get to the tower at Beacon if we want to live to see a tomorrow." Wave says before reactivating his armor. He grabs both Nora and Jaune, carrying them on his shoulders. He bolts off to the tower with Pyrrha fallowing behind. Jaune tries to get out of Wave grasp but cannot escape.

"Let them settle it. Tatsumi is a strong fighter." Wave says as he focuses on the path ahead, trying to block out the pain he is in. Pyrrha looks back to the alley seeing it slow come out of sight, "But Mercury, I cannot believe he is a bad guy."


	31. Chapter 30 - Mercury Black

**Chapter 30 – Mercury Black**

In the alleyway, Tatsumi tries to block Mercury's kicks. He feel the weight of impact increase after every hit. Mercury then tires a vertical downward kick. Tatsumi blocks the kick and grabs onto the enemy's leg. Mercury gives a slight smile and, with his other leg, kicks upward. His boot makes contact with Tatsumi's chine. The gray haired assassin continues the momentum and back flips as Tatsumi is sent flying back, hitting a trashcan. Mercury lands on his feet and starts laughing.

"Just another day taking out the trash. You people from the other world are incredibly easy when you do not have a weapon." Mercury says as Tatsumi picks up the trashcan and throws it at him. Mercury kicks the trashcan back at Tatsumi, hitting him in the chest and falling on the ground again. "Also incredibly annoying. Why do you not just die already?" Mercury says in an irritated tone. Tatsumi's eyes look to his sword on the ground near him. He tries to grab it but the weapon is shot by a blast of air. It is flung out of the alley to the other side of the street. Tatsumi looks back to Mercury with one leg pointed in the direction the blast of air came from. The gray haired assassin runs towards Tatsumi and kicks him in the stomach again. Despite blocking the hit, Tatsumi is sent out of the alley, close to his sword. Mercury walks out with a grin on his face.

"I think Wave is done with that team now. I do not hear anything anymore." Mercury says before looking down the road to the Grimm approaching, "Look like the hunters could not handle the Grimm anymore. They are starting to take over this city."

"What is your problem!? Why are you like this?" Tatsumi says as he tries to inch his way to his weapon. Mercury giggle a little as he see what Tatsumi is trying to stall for, "I do not have a problem. I must love what I do for a living. Killing whoever and whatever I like."

Tatsumi glares back at Mercury, seeing the madness in his eyes, the gray haired assassin glares back before smiling, "The only issue with this is washing out the blood on my boots. It took an hour to clean after I shoot that green haired guy in the neck." Mercury says before he feels the ground shake a like as the Grimm are less than a few blocks away. He jumps up onto a build, with the help of a blast of air form his boots. Tatsumi looks in shock as he realizes who he might have been talking about.

"HEY! You said a guy with green hair. Did he also have a green jacket and goggle?" Tatsumi screams as he grabs his weapon.

"He did. I guess I killed your friend. What are you going to do about it? Those Grimm are your problem now." Mercury says nonchalant as he looks down at Tatsumi. He sees the Night Raid member fill with rage before walking away. The gray haired assassin hears the mixed screams of creatures of Grimm fill the street.

Mercury runs to the other side of the street to see if he can find Wave or Team JNPR. He searches for a moment until his see all of them a ways down the road, barley ahead of the Grimm. He sighs of disappointment as he sees Wave helping them, "Really, do I have to do everything myself?" he says before smile, "I guess this just means have to kill every, exempt that one guy. I think the Grimm deserve a snack." Mercury start to run, but stops when he hears a sound come from the street that was unfamiliar to him.

"INCUUURRRSSSIIIOOO!" Someone screams at the top of their lungs. Mercury looks down to see it was Tatsumi who screamed. Emerging in a crowd of Grimms was a dragon beast with its arms crashing against the beast. The mouth of the dragon opens as if to devourer Tatsumi, who still is staring back up at Mercury.

"What the Hell is what thing!?" Mercury says in terror he jumps back. He sees an eruption of Grimm body parts fly into the air over where Tatsumi stood. He sees Tatsumi jump on roof with him. The Night Raid member has on gray armor and holding a large bladed spear. He points the spear at Mercury as he address him in an enraged tone.

"You know what I do for a living." Tatsumi says causing Mercury to sweat as he takes a defensive tone, "Kill people like you to rid the world of evil."


	32. Chapter 31 - Tatsumi

**Chapter 31 – Tatsumi**

Mercury kicks in the air towards Tatsumi. A blast of wind comes out the bottom on his boot. Tatsumi blocks the attack with ease as he deflects it with his spear. He then charges at his opponent. The Night Raid member swings his spear horizontally when he gets close to Mercury. The gray haired assassin jumps to evade the attack at kicks Tatsumi in the head, midair.

Mercury smile for a second until Tatsumi grabs his leg. The Night Raid member slams Mercury against the roof. He then tosses the Gray haired assassin to the other side of the roof. Mercury recovers from the toss and gets on his feet, he snarls as he looks back a Tatsumi.

The Night Raid member throws his spear at high velocity. It jettisons towards Mercury. He dodges at the last second, only having the head of the spear grace his arm. The spear imbeds in the wall of a nearby building.

"You have really bad aim." Mercury says in a cocky tone as turns to Tatsumi. However, once he turns around, he sees the Night Raid member right in front of his face, one arm with his fist clenched. He punches the gray haired assassin the gut, sending him into the adjacent building.

Mercury lays in the damage of the building, a few feet from the spear. His aura broken and clothes tattered. Tatsumi jumps to the building and grabs his spear. He walks over to Mercury and ready for a downward strike. As he swings, Mercury blocks the blade of the spear with his legs. Tatsumi looks to realize his opponent's legs were robotic. Mercury kicks the spear away from him and jumps back to gain distance. He breathes heavily as Tatsumi stares at him.

"I am not going to die here. I will kill you now and get away from the Grimm." Mercury says as he kicks in the area around him. Multiple balls of wind from a tornado around him. Tatsumi stops to look at the spectacle in slight concern. All of the blast converge around Tatsumi and attack every part of his body. The impact creates a cloud of dust were Tatsumi stood.

Mercury lets out a sigh of relief, hoping the attack work. His expression changed to confusion when the smoke cleared to reveal nobody was in the area. "Where did he go?" He says as he looks closely at where he last saw the man in armor stood. He then see small ripples in his vision and take a defensive stance.

Tatsumi comes into focus and swings his spear horizontally at Mercury. The gray haired assassin tries to intercept the spear with a side kick from his left leg. As the two collide with the spear wins the struggle and turns Mercury's leg into pieces of scrap. Frightened of the Night Raid member, Mercury tries to hop back as Tatsumi swings his spear, cutting off the gray haired assassin other metal leg. Mercury falls on his back, he pushes himself back with his hands as Tatsumi aims his spear over the center of his legless foe.

"You said you would not be killed by me. You were wrong." The Night Raid member says before he run the spear through the gray haired assassin chest. He screams in agony as Tatsumi stares into his eyes. He removes his weapon as Mercury's lifeless body. Tatsumi looks towards the Beacon tower.

"I need to get back there now before the Grimm reach It. Hopefully everyone else is doing the same." He says before jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards his destination. Tatsumi turns to see Grimm creatures surround the corpse of Mercury. He then turns back to where he is going towards and thinks to himself, "Lubbock. I am sorry I was not there with you until the end. Rest in peace friend."


	33. Chapter 32 - Cinder Fall

**Chapter 32 – Cinder Fall**

The last of the groups to be sent to intercept the enemies journeying back to Beacon. However, before they can reach their destination, one enemy team has made it to there without a hitch. That team now was at the gates of Beacon ready to get what they came for. One wear a crimson dress and long black hair. The other had a white military general's uniform and longer light blue hair. Both grin as they look at the tower.

"I seems we are the first to get here, General Esdeath." The dark haired woman say. The other woman looks around and starts to piece together the situation.

"Most likely the only ones also. The others should have notified us when they got close. It is possible they were intercepted and eliminated before they could call-in," Esdeath says as she looks back at the other woman as she smiles, "Cinder, you should learn to keep your plans a secret."

Cinder scoffs as she starts walking towards the tower, "I suppose that makes it my fault then. I rushed my plans to today because I thought your team was strong enough to take care of any complication that could arise."

Esdeath starts to follow her, "In this world, it seems the same rules of nature apply. The strong survive as the weak die. Bols was not in stable mental state when we left, not coping with the fact we are stuck here. Wave was still weak after he and Kurome were ambushed. I. Assume she was captured or killed. And Run, his defeat would be hard to pinpoint. Maybe at the hands of Akame if she was still alive."

She continues to theorize as she puts her right hand over her chin. "As for your underlings, Mercury was incredible cocky. That must have been his downfall. The man with a chainsaw had no notable skills to speak of. The Leader of the White Fang has an uncontrollable temper, he proved it when he attacked me after finding out I killed some of his troops. His sword play could use some improvements also."

Cinder looks back at Esdeath, "The plan would have been a bit smother if we had full control of the skies with Roman. But Neopolitan told me he was killed by a giant dog and crazy girl with psychopathic eyes. That was the last information she gave me before she resigned from our organization."

"That person was mostly Seryu and Koro, they both must have decided to join this military." Esdeath says in admiration for her former alley, respecting her choice. "If I see her again, it would be my pleasure to kill her for forgetting her allies."

Cinder gives a small smile at the general's statement, "You really are sadistic. The perfect person to help with my plan."

"Remind me again what that was." Esdeath says already knowing the answer.

"I wish to create Hell." Cinder says with a smile as she sees to the doors of the tower open. Walking out is Najenda and Susanoo ready to act as the last line of defense for Beacon.

In top tower office, Professor Ozpin and Chelsea look down to see the dots in the courtyard. Both look in worry for the leader of Night Raid.

"So one team made it through to Beacon." Ozpin says as his grips tightens on his cane.

"They must have been the group to the south. Mine and Ruby were ambushed by Seryu and could not reach their goal," Chelsea says as sweat forms on forehead. "And you sent Glynda to go get them. Meaning it is only you, my leader, and her imperial arm to fight the scariest woman from my world and a woman that gave me the creeps the moment I saw her."

"The Grimm are also closing in." Ozpin says as he looks in the distance to see a swarm of Grimm griffins approaching, no more than a block away. "James said that his forces replied the White Fang but had to flee as the Grimm overpowered the Hunters and soldiers."

"It just keeps getting worse now, does it not?" Chelsea says as she realizes that Ozpin is walking towards the elevator. "You are not going to fight, are you?" She inquires.

"I have to try, there is no more use for me to be up here." Ozpin says as he press the down button. He looks back at Chelsea, "Your team and my students will be coming back here for safety form the Grimm. I need to make sure that find that safety. What about you?" Chelsea looks back at him and slowly walks forward.

"I am not a fighter, I do recon and stealth assassination. I got the enemies plans and have done my part." She says as she stands by the elevator with Ozpin. "But I do not want to stand back and watch as people die anymore. So I will do whatever I can."

The door to the Elevator opens as both of them enter. "You are a very bold woman, Chelsea. Do not let that get you killed." Ozpin says as the elevator doors close. Chelsea feel the sweat form on her forehead again.

Back in the courtyard, Najenda and Susanoo stand defending the door to the Beacon tower. Both ready with Susanoo hold out his staff. Esdeath and Cinder grin at the two of them.

"Well Najenda, I was expecting to find you in this world. But I thought you would be hiding under a rock, not standing in my path." Esdeath says as to her former alley before she turns her gaze to Susanoo, "And this gentleman looks like a biological imperial arm, how interesting." The sadistic general turns around and starts walking away. Cinder looks back in confusion at what her alley was doing.

"Where are you going, we just got here?" Cinder in inquiries in an angry tone as Esdeath does not break her stride. "I do not believe you need my help to kill her or her weapon. I am going to try my hand at killing these Grimm. I wound if they are stronger than Danger Beast." The sadistic general says as she looks up at the sky.

"What!? You told me that you would help me if I helped you kill Night Raid." Cinder explains. Najenda and Susanoo look in confusion as the Night Raid leader looks in bewilderment as well.

"I guess this world has changed me. I do not have any ties to my old world anymore, no empire to server under, no way to see my one true love again. I just want to experiment with this world, see how strong the new people and monsters are," Esdeath says as she clenches her fist. "Which is why I choose to help you Cinder. You said that once you gained a certain power, you will create Hell. I wish to see if I can freeze it over." The sadistic general says causing Cinder to take a step back.

"You are both to evil to let live in this world!" Najenda says, Esdeath looks back to her. "I do hope you enjoyed your short time in this world Najenda, this one is a lot nice to you than our old one." The sadistic general says as a large Grimm griffin lands behind her. The monster tries to bite off her head, but Esdeath quickly draws her rapier. She stabs the beast in the throat and kills it instantly. Esdeath shakes her head in disappointment at the corpse. "Not even a challenge, I will see if there is any stronger ones." She says as she begins to run off in the distance. She then suddenly stops and looks back at Cinder.

"By the way Cinder, to kill that imperial arm. Find its core." Esdeath says in a slightly happy tone, "And if you were wondering what will get you killed. You will mostly likely die after you think you have won the fight. Good luck." Esdeath then creates a pillar of ice where she stands. She ascends to the level of the Grimm Griffins and jumps on the one of the creatures. Cinder scoffs in anger as she focuses her attention on her two foes. Her eye not covered by her hair glows a fiery yellow as she addresses them.

"Once I am finished here. I am going to kill that woman."


	34. Chapter 33 - Susanoo

**Chapter 33 – Susanoo**

After her statement, Susanoo rushes at Cinder with his weapon poised to swing horizontally. But before he could follow through, Cinder's designs on her outfit light up as dust forms around her. The particles from a glass bow and arrow. The black harried woman then shots the biological imperial arm at close range. The arrow explodes on impact, sending Susanoo back, sliding against the ground. He comes to a stop at Najenda's feet. The leader of Night Raid looks at her Susanoo and sees a cracks forming around his red core.

"I assume that was the core. A poor design choice if you ask me?" Cinder smugly says.

"Susanoo is a lot stronger than you think!" Najenda says as a yellow energy leaves her body through her green metal arm. The energy gathers around Susanoo as his body transforms. His hair turns white and his skin turns gray. His clothes turn black as a black ring forms behind him as he gets up.

Cinder forms and shoots a second arrow at Najenda, but Susanoo summons a large mirror to protect his master. The arrow hits the mirror, but instead of exploding on impact, is reflected back Cinder. The black haired woman evades the counterattack, the arrow makes contact with the gate behind her and exploding. Her eyes glow brighter as she raises her hand slowly with her palm facing the sky. As she does this, the ground around Najenda and Susanoo grew hotter until erupting under their feet.

As she looks at the smoke were her foes stood, Cinder sees the leader of Night Raid run out the smoke towards her. Cinder responds by splitting her bow into two short blades and runs towards her foe. Najenda then stops, aims her metal arm at Cinder, and rockets it towards the black haired woman. Cinder, throws one of her short swords at the rocket arm. As the two meet in midair, an explosion occurs, destroying both.

With her other arm, Najenda shields her eye from the smoke and derby. Cinder then rushes through the smoke and runs her other short sword into Najenda abdomen. The tip of the blade exits out of the leader of Night Raid's back. Najenda coughs up a cup full of blood on Cinder's hand as she looks back in the growing eye of Cinder.

Cinder tries to carver into her foe deeper, but Najenda uses her other arm to try and pull out the sword. The black haired woman giggle at her foes futile attempt and user her other hand to grab Najenda by the neck. She begins to chock the last of the life out of the leader of Night Raid.

"How pathetic, you really had known idea how deadly my powers are. Just wait until I get the rest of the maiden's power. That is, unless you have not bleed to death by then." Cinder says as she tries to pull out the sword. However, her mood changes as she realizes that her foe was smiling. The black haired woman realizes she could not pull out her sword because the foe had an iron clad grip on her hand.

"What do you know, Esdeath was right. She knew exactly what would cause you to die." Najenda says as she spits blood into Cinder's eye. The black haired woman flails in a blinded state, as the other eye was cover by her hair. Najenda calls to someone behind her.

"NOW SUSANOO! END THIS!" On command, Susanoo emerges from the smoke. He summons his large sword, Ame no Murakumo, and horizontally swipes, cutting both of the women in half in one slash, even breaking through Cinder's aura. The black haired woman looks in denial and horror as the yellow glow around her eye left her body. It formed a ball of light that travel towards the tower.

Now exiting the elevator, Ozpin and Chelsea see the ball of light pass by them and the floor of the elevator. Ozpin looks in confusion for a second until realizing what this meant. Chelsea looks out in the distance to see Susanoo in his transformation. She runs to him to ask where their leader was, until she looked down in horror. Najenda, barley enough strength, looks up at her comrade. She gives a slight smile to try and clam Chelsea.

"It is okay Chelsea, it will be alright." Najenda says as she coughs up blood again.

"What are you saying, none of this will be alright. The Grimm have been heading to this location." Chelsea says as she begins to cry, "And what happened to Esdeath, she is still a huge threat to us. How is any of this going to be alright?" Najenda slowly closes her eye as she breaths her last breath.

"It will be alright because I know that my friends are strong enough to overcome any obstacle. None of them would give up on our goal of overthrowing the Empire, even after death they gave us the strength to keep moving forward. Have faith in them to save this world as they did in ours." Najenda says as her breaths stops and body stops moving. Chelsea hears her boss's last words and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Ozpin walks over and puts his hand on Chelsea's shoulder. "She was a brave woman with a strong moral compass. I do not think anyone in her situation would have sacrificed so much to save people from another world." He says as she nods in agreement with his kind words. Both look up in the sky to see the Grimm circle overhead.

"What do we do about them now?" Chelsea says to Ozpin. Looks up and has a sudden realization.

"I know one thing we can do." Ozpin says as he starts walking by Susanoo. "Please move the bodies and defend the tower. If anyone returns, have them take refugee inside the tower." Susanoo nods before reverting to his normal form. Chelsea looks back in confusion to what he meant.

"What is it?" She says as she follows him. He looks down and tightens his grip on his cane.

"First, I need you to tell me again. Do you really wish to do whatever you can to help people?" Ozpin says in an unflinching tone. Chelsea looks at him even more confused, wonder why ask it again. "No matter what may happen to you, what pain and torture you may have to endure to gain immense power." Ozpin says, stopping in from front of the elevator. Chelsea stops for a second to consider what he had said. She remembered when she witness the students being killed by Esdeath and what Tatsumi said to her. She then walks over the elevator with determination in her answer.

"Yes."


	35. Chapter 34 - Amber

**Chapter 34 – Amber**

Chelsea and Ozpin ride the elevator down to the lowest floor. The doors open to reveal an enormous hallway, decorate with large light green pillars. Ozpin leads Chelsea to the end of the hallway. She sees two metal pods, one containing a comatose woman glowing a bright yellow.

"What is going on down here?" Chelsea says in fear of what the answer may be. Ozpin walks to the control panel in between the two pods.

"That woman is Amber, the Fall Median. We do not have time for me to tell you the full story but I will summarize. She has a type of power that the woman your leader fought tried to steal the rest of. This machine is what keeps Amber alive, but was designed to move her power into a vessel that would use that it for the benefit of others." Ozpin says as the empty pod's door opens. He then looks back at a still confused Chelsea.

"Chelsea, when that woman died, the power returned to Amber. However, her condition is still not one that could recover that easily. You need to inherit the power of the Fall Maiden before she dies or else the power will be pass onto someone at random." Ozpin says as Chelsea looks at Amber in her pod.

"If I take all of her power, will she die?" Chelsea says. Ozpin takes a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, whether or not you chose to do this. She does not have long for this world." Ozpin says as he looks at Amber. He then looks back to Chelsea, "Are you sure about this?"

Chelsea looks back at Ozpin, "Yes, this will be my choice and my burden to bare." She says as she walks into the empty pod. Ozpin nods and presses a few button on the control panel. The pod door close as a light orange energy flows out the tubes connected to Amber pod. They flow into Chelsea's pod as she begins to convulse in pain. Ozpin looks to Chelsea, the grip on his cane tightens as he hears her screams.

Back on the court yard, Susanoo is fighting off Grimm griffins that have landed. He swings his staff against the bodies of his foes. The protruding blades cut deeply in the Grimm's flesh as he kills all that land near him. As the last one dies by his weapon, Susanoo looks into the skies to see hundreds more circling. Suddenly, he hears a voice call out to him. He looks over to see his teammate Tatsumi.

"Been a long time Susanoo." Tatsumi says as looks around the area. "If you are here, Najenda must be close by. Where is she?" he says as he focuses attention back to the Grimm. Tatsumi wonders why he did not answer. He then realizes all the blood on the grass and stone path. His eyes widen at the grim reality of what has happened to his leader. He hears the sound someone call to him form the gate.

"Who are you!?" The person says. Tatsumi turns around to see it is Pyrrha holding Jaune's sword. She looks to him with anger and she tries to catch her breath.

"Pyrrha it is me, Tatsumi. I am wearing my armor." Tatsumi says as he looks in the distance to Wave carrying Nora and Jaune, "What is he doing with them?" He says as he holds his spear tighter.

"Tatsumi!" Pyrrha says with some joy in the realization that he is okay, "Wave is helping us now, the others are hurt." Tatsumi looks at her in bewilderment until he sees the beat condition of Jaune and Nora. "Get them into the tower, it is safer in there than out here." Tatsumi says to Pyrrha in a serious tone.

"Got it." Pyrrha says as Wave approaches. She tells him what to do and as she see More Grimm following. "Go now! Tatsumi and I will hold them off." Pyrrha says as she points her sword at the Grimm.

"Tatsumi?" Wave says before he looks to the man in gray armor. "Get them to safety then ask questions later, okay!?" Tatsumi says before he rushes to the Grimm with Pyrrha. Wave stands still for a second in confusion before running into the tower. He sets the two down near the elevator and beings to run out.

However, a Grimm Nevermore lands in front of him outside the build, blocking his path. It screeches in his direction as it stretches its wings. Wave is about to charge the Grimm, until it is assault by a barrage of white feathers. They price the flesh of the Grimm and course the beast to stager. Wave takes advantage of this opportunity and punch the Nevermore in the stomach. The force of the impact embeds his fist into the Grimm. Wave removes his fist in quick fashion, causing the creature to fall over dead. He looks up to see his comrade Run in the air holding Blake. Run lands and let's go of Blake she runs towards Tatsumi and Pyrrha.

"So, you changed side also." Wave says in a joking tone to Run.

"Yes, they are different from the Capital," Run says with a smile, "Cinder and Adam were to blinded by a drive for power, preventing them from doing any good." He continues as more types of Grimm come closer. Both Jeager's get ready with their weapons.

"Esdeath is not going to forgive us." Wave says as he stares at the Grimm.

"We will talk to her later, if we live." Runs says before a attacks the Grimm with feathers at high velocity.

Tatsumi and Pyrrha fight of a group of Grimm Ursa at the front gate. The Night Raid member slashes multiple beast in one slash. He turns around to see the red haired warrior struggling with the enemies, exhausted from her last fight. Before he could help, Blake rushes to her aid, drawing her weapon and stabbing an Ursa in the throat. Pyrrha follows up by stabbing the beast in the stomach. Both jump back form the Grimm. It staggers as it tries to walk forward, Blake and Pyrrha ready for another assault.

The Grimm Ursa gets ready to roar. Suddenly, its own head was removed from the rest of its body. Both Gil's and Tatsumi look in confusion until they see that behind the beast stood Akame, holding a different sword and sheath and had multiple deep cuts and wounds. Tatsumi runs over to the three, revived his friend is alive.

"Akame! What happened to you?" Tatsumi says in a worrying tone.

"What happened against Adam?" Blake says as she notices that it was his sword Akame was holding.

"He has been dealt with. However, Murasame broke so I am using this sword and sheath," Akame says to both as she points the barrel of the sheath at the beast. The red eye assassin shoots and kills the Ursa in one headshot. "I killed some Grimm on my way here, but another wave is approaching."

"We should fortify ourselves in the tower?" Pyrrha says as she looks in the distance to see the wave of Grimm Akame mentioned. The others nod in agreement as they run to the tower. Blake runs over to tell the two Jaegers to fall back.

Only a few meters away Susanoo deals with more Grimm griffins as he tries to kill the rest of them. He takes a defensive stance as a lager group rushes him. Suddenly, all the Grimm are forced into the wall of the building. Susanoo looks to see the Glynda Goodwitch, escorting an unarmed Mine and an injured Ruby. The teacher walks over to biological imperial arm.

"I did not run into the enemy along my way to get these two, did they come here." Glynda asks.

"Two powerful foes did show up. My master sacrificed herself to allow me to kill one, but the other ran off before the battle started." Susanoo says as he pick up the injured girl.

"I see. Where is Ozpin?" Glynda asks as she tires forces back a group of approaching Grimm creeps with her weapon.

"He and Chelsea used the elevator to head to somewhere in the tower." Susanoo says as he runs back to tower. Glynda looks in confusion before realizing what the Professor had to do. Mine then walks up to the teacher.

"We need move somewhere else. There are too many of them for all of us to fight in the open." Mine says. Glynda then looks over then approaching waves of Grimm. She points to the tower.

"Head inside now. We can funnel in the Grimm and pick them off at the entrance." Teacher says as she and Mine run to the door, another crowd of Grimm follow them as they reach the entrance. Run stands in front of them and flaps his wings, unleashing an assault of feathers towards the Grimm, Mine and Glynda enter the tower with the others already in. A few Grimm fall over dead, but more trample over them with fangs pointed towards the people. Run falls back inside as Glynda closes the doors shut with her weapon. The Grimm push against the glass, cracking it as they try to force their way into the tower.

"What now?" Run says to Glynda as the tail of a Grimm Deathstacker breaks one of the windows. The teacher gets ready to call out an order when she turns around to attention of the elevator door opening.

Walking out is Ozpin, he immediately see the injured students runs over to them. Chelsea walks out the elevator next, moving towards the Grimm at the door. Tatsumi, Akame, and Mine look over to see her walking differently, her gaze fixed on the Grimm and her fist clenched. Chelsea raises her hand towards the door of Grimm, opening her palm. Her eyes glow yellow as a ball of fire forms around her palm. Just as the Grimm break through the door, Chelsea unleashes a blast of fire from her hand. She incinerates the approaching Grimm and runs out the door. All the remaining Grimm focus their attention on her. Everyone else in the room looks in astonishment over what they had just witnessed. Except Ozpin, who lets out a sigh of relief?

She runs to the middle of the court yard and looks back at the Grimm. The Deathstalker gets close behind her and rise its golden stinger over her head. Chelsea evades the attack by jumping into the air. She hovers a few feet as the air as her eyes glow more vibrantly, radiating out the sides of her eyes. She extender her hands out to her side. Large dark clouds form overhead as she raises her hand towards them. Once she lowers her hand, a bolt of lightning strikes from the clouds and destroys the Deathstalker. She continues this to the other Grimm as their numbers dwindled.

The remaining Grimm run away to avoid a painful death. Chelsea descends as she see the creatures run away, knowing she has won the fight. Her teammates run over to her. Tatsumi is the first to address her, deactivating Incursio and removing his armor.

"Chelsea, how were you able to do that!?" He says in amazement. Chelsea smiles as her eyes return to their normal red.

"I found a way to help my friends on the battlefield." She says as her smile slowly fades, "It did have to come at a big cost that I would rather not talk about."

"What do you mean?" Mine says as Chelsea looks down slightly. Akame puts her hand on Chelsea's shoulder. She looks up at the Akame and sees a reassuring smile, "It is okay. Sometimes we have to do what we have do so we can protect others." Akame says causing Chelsea to smile again.

Tatsumi looks around to trying find someone. He called out for their missing comrade. Mine looks around also. She hears Ruby's voice in the distance, calling is an urgent tone for her sister.


	36. Chapter 35 - Esdeath

**Chapter 35 – Esdeath**

About a mile away, Esdeath looks down from her griffin at the Grimm fleeing the area. She looks over to the tower to see the dark clouds. The sadistic descends on her beast to land on the edge of an abandoned building's rooftop.

"Looks like I missed out on something big at the tower. I wonder if that is from Cinder, or the person that killed her." Esdeath thinks to herself as she smiles, "I should go back. These Grimm are boring me anyway."

As she is about to command her beast to fly, a ball of fire hits the griffin the head. The beast falls over dead as Esdeath jumps of it to land on the street. She looks over to where the attack had come from to see a woman with long blond hair and yellow metal gauntlets. She then gives girl a smile at her foe's boldness.

"Just when I thought I was get bored of the creatures of this world. I find an interesting opponent?" The sadistic general says to the blond woman, "What is your name?"

"Yang." The blond woman replies is an angry tone. "Do you know of a girl named Weiss Schnee?" Esdeath think for a minute but does not remember anyone by that name. She shakes her head. The blonde woman's eyes turn red as she asks her next question.

"Because that is her weapon on your back. Why do you have it?" Yang says as she points to Myrtenaster. Esdeath then realizes who it is that she means.

"You mean that girl, she went looking for trouble and found me. She tried to kill me, but was too weak. I did think she had an interesting weapon, so I took it for myself. Who was she to you?" the sadistic general says as Yang charges at her with her fist raised. Esdeath blocks the blond woman's punch by summoning a pillar of ice between them. The ice pillar breaks on contact with the attacks as Esdeath jumps back. Yang looks back at Esdeath, angrier than before, with her hair glowing brighter.

"She was my friend, AND YOU KILLED HER!" Yang shout as she hits her first against each other. Esdeath smiles back in interested in the woman's ability.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Esdeath. Do you have the strength to avenge her?" Esdeath says as she draws her long rapier and points it at Yang. The sadistic general then rushes Yang to stab her in the heart. The blond woman dodges at the last second and tries to throws a jab at Esdeath. She dodges the punch and attempt to slash Yang again.

The two exchange a volley of attack that the other dodges. This continues until Yang grabs the blade of Esdeath's weapon. Blood runs down the blond woman's hand as she clenches her other fist. She then punches Esdeath in the stomach. The ice general is sent flying back, she skids against the street as she tries to stop herself. When she does, she looks back to realize that Yang still had her rapier. Yang shots the weapon at the handle, destroying it and throwing it rest away. Esdeath gives a smile as she gets back on her feet.

"Smart, destroying my weapon so I cannot use." Esdeath says before she pulls out Weiss' weapon and points it at Yang, "However, I do have a spare." Yang's furiously charges at Esdeath. The sadistic general stabs the ground with Myrtenaster to create an ice floor. The blond woman slips on the ice and slides, uncontrollable towards her enemy. Esdeath skies on the ice towards Yang, the tip of the rapier is grinding against the ice. As the blade approaches Yang's neck, she intercepts the weapon by blocking it with her gauntlets.

Esdeath lifts up her weapon and aims for Yang's head. The blond woman then aims her Ember Celica at the ice and shots. A cloud of white smoke forms as Esdeath backs up. The sadistic general looks in the smoke to see Yang getting up. Esdeath creates multiple ice spikes and sends them into the white cloud. As they go through the smoke, most embed in the wall of a building across her. A few spike imbeds in Yang; one in her right shoulder, one in her left abdomen, and one in her left thigh. Her blood mixes with the ice as she looks back at Esdeath.

"So your aura's already gone. You must have used it in another fight. Was it with one of my subordinates?" Esdeath says as she smiles again.

"SHUT UP!" Yang shouts as she pulls out the ice spike in her shoulder and shoots again. Esdeath runs to evade the attacks as she circles the blond woman. Yang continues firing out of both until she hears an empty click. Esdeath rushes, knowing her foe is out of ammo, and tries to stab Yang. The blond woman dodges the attacks as best she can. Esdeath aims for Yang's face but misses and cuts the blond woman's hair.

Yang sees the strands of her hair fall and screams in front of Esdeath. She punches the sadistic general's weapon out of her hand. Esdeath's eyes widen in surprise over her foe's change in fighting stamina. She attempts to bock the barrage of punches for the blond woman but could not intercept all attacks. Yang the punches Esdeath in the right forearm with the force of the impact breaking the bone of the sadistic general.

Esdeath lowers her guard in pain. Yang then grabs Esdeath's left arm and then punches her foe in the face. Esdeath falls back with Yang still holding onto the left arm. The blond woman then throws Esdeath against the ground at her feet. Yang the kicks the sadistic general into the middle of the street a few feet away.

Esdeath picks herself up and looks at Yang. "Impressive, I guess you have forced my hand." The sadistic general says as she closes her eyes and puts her hands together. Her right arm trembling a bit form the pain, but the Esdeath still smiles. Yang charges at Esdeath, who begins to chant.

"Mahapadma." The sadistic general says, causing time stops around her. She opens her eyes to see Yang stops in the middle of her punch in front of her.

"This is my trump card, the ability to freeze time." Esdeath says to Yang before walking over to pick Myrtenaster. "However, I can only use it once a day, but this is the first time I have used it in real combat." She then walks over to Yang and points the rapier against at her abdomen. "You may have been the strongest enemy I have fought since getting here, but it just was not good enough." Esdeath then stabs Yang as time resumes. Her blade runs deep into Yang's body, further than the ice spike did. It exits out the back of the blond woman as she feel the pain come to her in an instant.

As Esdeath removes the blade, Yang she falls on the ground. She coughs up blood as she tries to stand up, holding the fresh wound. Esdeath puts her hand over Yang's face. Ice forms around the blond woman's body, fully incasing her in a few seconds. Esdeath removes her hand and begins to walk towards the tower with a slight smile.

"I wonder if there are others in this world that strong." Esdeath thinks when suddenly, she hears a crackling sound behind her. The ice general looks back in denial at the encased woman break out of the ice. As Yang stands up, her body is engulfed in fire. Her hands become those of a beast, covered in yellow furor and a black nails. She grows a long yellow tail and cat ears. Her wound over her body quickly begin to heal.

"We are not finished yet!" Yang says as she starts walking towards Esdeath.

"How!? You should be dead!" Esdeath says as she tries to hold up her weapon. She then notices the belt the blond woman is wearing. She remembers the design from the book of imperial arms. "Where did you find an imperial arm in this world!?"

"I did not find it, I inherited it form a dying friend. It not only gives me extra strength, but also gives me the ability to regenerate after any damage." Yang says as she hits her beast fists against each other. "I knew the moment I put it on, I could find the person that kill my teammate. All I have to do was follow where my gut said the most dangerous person was." The blond woman says before she rushes at the sadistic general.

Esdeath takes a defensive stance as Yang's fist collides with the hilt of Myrtenaster. She almost loses her grip on the weapon, not expecting that such an increase in power. Yang punches Esdeath in the stomach, pushing the sadistic general back a couple of feet. She coughs up blood as she realizes her now broken ribs had pierced her internal organs, but she still smiles when she looks back at Yang.

"Now this is invigorating! I have never been this close to death! Esdeath says in an ecstatic tone as she summons a gigantic ball of ice over her head, equaling in size some of the nearby stores. She sends the monolithic ice ball towards the blond woman. Yang stands her ground as the ice ball gets close, then uppercuts it into the sky. It cracks and breaks apart the high it goes. Esdeath raises her had to the ice chunks in the air. The break apart into sharp ice spikes that fall towards Yang. The blond woman ignores them as she focuses on Esdeath. She dashes towards the sadistic general, avoiding the ice spikes overhead.

Esdeath blocks Yang's punches as she see an opening. She kicks Yang in her side with her right leg. The blond woman feels the tip of the boot dig into her flesh and closes her eyes in pain. Esdeath smiles as she lowers her leg and tries to kick Yang's other side with her left leg. Her smile fades as Yang opens her angry red eyes and catches Esdeath's left leg. Yang punches the ice general in the shine, breaking the bones and shattering the joints.

Esdeath screams out in agony as she tries to stab Yang with Myrtenaster. The sadistic general aims up and pierces the center of the blond woman's right palm. Yang grits her teeth as she lets go of the sadistic general's broken left leg and grabs Esdeath's hand holding the rapier. She forces the weapon out of the ice general's hand and pulls the blade out of her own. The blond woman slices across Esdeath's chest. As the blood pour out the sadistic general, she notices Yang clenches her right fist. Esdeath tries to block but could not react quick enough.

The beast hand of Yang collides with Esdeath's face. The sadistic general flys back ten feet from the blond woman. She lands on her back and closes her eyes as in pain. Yang breaths out an exhausted sighs as she walks over to Esdeath. She stands over the sadistic general, tightening her grip on her deceased teammate's weapon.

Esdeath opens her eyes to looks up look up to see the blonde woman with holding the rapier over her head. She smiles again as she looks into the angry red eyes of Yang. "The strong survive while the weak die. What are you, Yang?" Esdeath says as she she's the blond woman lift up Myrtenaster.

"I am what Weiss and Leone were, someone who fights to kill the evil in this world and protect people from the likes of you!" Yang says in an unflinching tone at Esdeath as she runs the rapier through the skull of the sadistic general. She see the blood splatter from the impact, pouring around her foes light blue hair.

Yang pulls out the weapon and transforms out of her beast form. Her hair slowly dims in colors. She stares at the dead body of Esdeath as her eye change from red to lilac. Yang begins walking towards the tower at Beacon preparing herself to tell the people from another world what had happened.

Upon that thought, Yang looks in the sky at the clouds to remember the two friends she had just lost. Even she did not know both for that long, she remembers all the good things they did for her. She realizes that is the way she wants to remember her teammate and her friend from another world.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After her long walk back, Yang arrives at the front gate of Beacon Academy. She looks to see her friends from school nursing there wounds and the member s from another world working on repairing the court yard. She tries to look for to specific people when she is rushed by her sister.

Ruby hugs her sister as hard as she can as her sister returns in kind. Blake walks up to see the two sisters' reunion with tears.

"Welcome back Yang." Blake says in a relived tone for the safety of her teammate.

"Thanks Blake." Yang replies as Ruby lets go of her sister. Their leader looks down to see the weapon of her departed friend in her sister's bloody hands.

"Is that Myrtenaster?" Ruby says as her expression changes to concern. Yang nods in lament as she hands the weapon over to her leader.

"Where did you find that?" Blake's says as she sees the blood on the blade, "Who is that blood from?"

"I found Weiss's killer and made her pay for what she did. That person was a sadistic woman with no morality." Yang says as her teammates look to her in dismay over the reality of what she has done, "Please do not look at me like that, I did what I thought was right." Yang says in a begging tone. Blake and Ruby look at each other for a short time before they look back at Yang.

"The important thing is that you are okay. That is all that matters now." Blake says as she puts her hand on Yang's shoulder. Ruby looks down at the weapon of Weiss. "I think we should clean off the blood then send this to her family. I think they want this closure as well." Ruby says as her two teammates nod. Yang then looks over to see Akame and Tatsumi try move the rubble off the courtyard.

"I need to talk to them now about something important, I need to do it alone though." Yang says to her team before she walks over to the two. Akame and Tatsumi turn around to give a quick smile before realizing she was mistake in who it was. Through the remorseful face on the blond woman, they both knew what she was going to say.

"I am so sorry." Yang says as she looks both in the member of Night Raid in the eyes with a straight face, "She sacrifice her life to save me."

"That is Leone for you, always helping out a friend." Tatsumi says as he gives a small smile to Akame. The red eyed assassin nods as she fights to hold back her tears. Tatsumi then puts her arm around Akame. Yang then looks down and takes off the imperial arm from their partner.

"This was hers, I used it to kill Esdeath, the one who murdered my teammate." Yang says as she hands over Lionelle to Akame. Tatsumi looks at Yang with astonishment over how sting she was to kill Esdeath. Akame looks at the Lionellle and hands it back to Yang with a smile.

"I think she would want you to have this. She was incredibly happy to be with you and jumped at the opportunity to fight along your side." Akame says as Yang looks down at the weapon with a smile. The blond woman looks back at the two with some confusion, before she sees both smile and nods. Yang walks away and returns to her teammates.

Ruby looks over to see Akame and Tatsumi walk over to Mine, who is trying to repair her weapon. She sees her pink haired friend break down in tears as the two tell her the news. Both then leave Mine as Akame walks over to Chelsea and Tatsumi walks over to Susanoo. Ruby walks over to put her hand on Mine's shoulder. She turns around to see her friend with silver eyes, but looks back at her weapon quickly to hide her tears.

"Hi Ruby." Mine says in a raspy tone.

"Hey Mine, is it okay if I help repair Pumpkin?" Ruby says as she knees down beside her friend.

"Yeah, thank you." Mine says as she smiles. She tries to find the right way to say how much his meant to her, "I could tell from the moment I first saw you that you know a few things about weapons."

"Thanks, I think I know of some ways we can make Pumpkin even better than before." Ruby says in an energetic tone as Mine stays to giggle.

Pyrrha helps bandage up her teammates. As she finishes, she sees walks Run kneeling down Wave, who is sitting on the ground. Pyrrha walks over to them, carrying a first aid kit and passes it to Run.

"Thank you." Waves says as Run goes through the kit, looking for what he need to patch up his friend.

"So what is going to happen to you two?" Pyrrha inquires. Run answers he cleans Wave's wounds on his arms, "I talked with Ozpin over what options we both have. He offered me a job in Beacon as a teacher for first year students, I had not done any damage to the city and helped in protecting Blake."

"However, Wave will be in jail for the murder of Sage. I tried making a case for him saying he was doing so as a subordinate to Esdeath." Run counties as his comrade looks up.

"It is okay Run, I know what I did and this is my punishment for it. I am not going to run away from what I did. A sin is still a sin." Wave says, causing of Pyrrha to smile at his answer.

"That is very big of Wave." The red haired warrior says in a respecting tone, Wave nods back as Run pats him on the shoulder, causing the blue haired man jut out of pain. Run laughs a little as he looks over to see Akame talking to Chelsea.

After she tells Chelsea of Leone's death, Akame starts to walk away before stopped by her comrade. She walks the red eyed assassin over to Ozpin, wondering what her friend is doing.

"This is who I was talking about, I think she could make a better leader than I could." Chelsea says to Ozpin as Akame looks in confusion.

"Chelsea, what are you saying?" Akame asks as her friend smiles as she walks away from the two so they can talk. The red eyed assassin looks over to see Ozpin sipping from a coffee cup.

"Chelsea informed me of you and your teammate's skill. She recommend that the two of you, Mine, and Tatsumi form a team and enroll in my Academy. She also said that you should be the leader because that is who Najenda always left in charge in her absence." Ozpin says. Akame looks around to see her other Night Raid members join in the conversation.

"What about Susanoo?" Akame asks as Ozpin smiles.

"He is a bit older than most students. So I think it would be better to have him help General Ironwood." Ozpin say as Susanoo nods, "The four of you would be at the same year as Teams RWBY and JNPR. What do you say? He says as Akame looks back at the others.

"I think it could be good, it is not that different of a career change." Chelsea says with a smile.

"I did like the day at school we had together." Tatsumi says as he looks at Mine.

"Yeah, this world is a lot better to live in than our old one. I could not leave my new friends behind." Mine replies as she looks over to Akame, "What do you think?" The red eyed assassin looks at her eager members and starts to put on her own excited smile. She turns back to Ozpin to answer for her team.

"We would be honor to attend your school." She says as all members smile.

"Alright, but I would say to have new team name to show start of your new beginning." Ozpin says to the confusion of Night Raid members, "How about Team ATMC."

"Atomic?" Tatsumi says in wondering by that name.

"It is a shade of light green. Similar to the color of Lubbock's hair." Chelsea says as the others remember their friend. Akame looks back at her team and sees the rest of them nod. She turns back to Ozpin.

"I think that is great name." She says as Ozpin smiles back. Tatsumi pats his new leader on the shoulder. Mine walks over to tell the news to Ruby. Chelsea walks over to talking with Glynda about registration. Akame looks into the sky and continues to smile, hoping for a new bright future for her and her team.

 **FIN**


	38. Unresolved Chapter 1 – Akame and Ruby

**Note:** The main story of Kill the World of Remnant is complete and I am working on a sequel now. While doing that, I made a few chapters with characters from both series interact over some of the topics I did not get to address in the first story. These chapters have hardly any fights and are more dialog heavy. They did not fit in my passing for the squeal but I liked the character development and relationships made in these chapters too much to throw away. So I thought I would add them to the end of the first story to get setup the second. I hope you enjoy, leave a review or privet message me with any issues or constructive criticism.

 **Unresolved Chapter 1 – Akame and Ruby**

Inside the dark room of intensive care unit of the Vale hospital, two teenage girls lay asleep on adjacent beds. One of them has long black hair and bandages wrapped over her left shoulder and was hooked up to an IV, the other is a couple of years younger with short black hair with red highlights. The lower half of her left leg was bandaged.

A light knocking is made on the other side of the door to the room. After a moment of silent, the door opens and a person flips on the light switch. The short haired girl starts to open her eyes to see the person who turned on the lights. She looks to see girl about her age with long pink pigtails and a pink and black dress. She holds a basket and looks over at the girls in bed, notices one is awake and smiles.

"Good morning Ruby." The pink hair girl says as starts to walk over to the window of the room.

"Good morning Mine, is Akame up?" Ruby says while rubbing her eyes as Mine reaches the window. She pulls back the curtains to allow sunlight to shine through. The light hits the face of the long haired girl as she dawns an irritated look, her eyes still closed. Mine looks over to her and lets out a sigh before turning back to Ruby.

"No. I guess one of us will have to eat her breakfast." Mine says, but as she finishes the sentence, Akame opens her eyes and looks to her pink haired teammate. She looks to see the basket Mine is holding and smiles.

"Now she is up. All I have to do is mention food and that gets her attention." Mine says to Ruby, causing the short haired girl to giggle a little. Akame looks annoyed as she stares at the Mine, "The food here is terrible, please tell me you brought something that is good."

"Do not worry. Susanoo made a few of meals. We all have been busy rebuilding the kingdom after the assault, but he found time to still make something." Mine says as she sets down the basket and opens it, she reaches in to garb two trays covered in cloth and two spoons. She walks over to put one of the trays and spoons in front of Akame and walks over to give the others to Ruby. The short haired girl removes the cloth and looks in joy over the rice and curry. Akame does the same before grabbing the spoon. However, her left hand shakes a bit as the eating utensil falls out of her hand. She looks in shook as Mine looks back, noticing the blood stating to form over the bandaged shoulder of her red eyed friend.

The pink haired girl walks over to her friend and picks up the spoon. She get a spoonful of both the rice and curry and holds in in front of Akame's face. "Your still in a lot of pain after your battle, let me help you." Mine says as Akame smiles again and opens her mouth.

As she eats, Ruby looks out the window to see the kingdom of Vale. In the sky were to three large airships over the damaged buildings below. "It has only been two days since the attack. The military must still be trying to make sure that all the Grimm are out of the Kingdom before civilians can reenter."

"Yeah, Ozpin has the rest of our teams helping out also." Mine adds on as she looks out the window also, "Except Jaune's team, they are in the room a few doors down the hall recovering. Which reminds me, I have some boxed lunches for them also."

"You should go give them their meals now." Akame says after swallowing her food. Mine looks to her friend in a bit of astonishment.

"Wow Akame, putting other people's food before your own." Mine says in a slight sassy tone.

"I am already done." Akame says in a nonchalant tone. Mine looks in confusion as she looks down to see the tray was completely empty. She them looks back at Akame, "How did you do that?"

"You were to slow. The curry was getting cold." Akame says as she grabs the cloth with her right hand wipes her mouth. Mine still tries to piece together what happened, she looks to Ruby who was just as confused.

"Whatever, I got to go deliver this food." Mine says in an annoyed tone as she walks over and picks up the basket. She walks to the door and puts her hand on the handle. "I will get a nurse to come in and change your bandages." She says looking back at Akame before exiting the room.

"She really is a nice person." Ruby says as she continues to eat her meal. Akame nods as she tries to get out of bed. However, she feels a jolt of pain in her side as she falls back on her bed. The short haired girl looks over in worry as Akame starts to breath heavily.

"Akame! You should not get out of bed yet. You are still hurt from your fight." Ruby pleads as Akame's breathing calms, "The doctors said you have lost a lot of blood from the cuts over your body and have multiple broken ribs. They said it was unbelievable you are still alive after what happened to you."

"I know but I want to help out my friends. It is infuriating knowing they are still out there trying to fight off the Grimm when I know I can help." Akame says as she looks in anger at her hands, noticing the left was still shaking.

"I feel the same, but we need to get better so they do not have to worry about us on the battlefield." Ruby says as she looks at her injured leg. She then looks back at Akame, realizing a question she had not asked yet, "What did happen to you out there?" She asks as Akame repositions herself on the bed.

"I fought against a guy by the name of Adam. He destroyed my imperial arm and was responsible for a lot of my injuries. I killed him and took his weapon as a replacement." Akame says looking over to a sword in its sheath next to her bed.

"Oh." Ruby says in slight confusion "But that was after everybody first meet at the gate. You were passed out and looked like you were already in a fight. What happened before?"

"Before I was in a fight that left me in a badly damaged state. It was with a guy called Mercury, who killed my friend Lubbock and was killed by Tatsumi." Akame says as she puts her hand over her ribs.

"I am sorry for your loss." Ruby says in a mournful tone, remembering all the friends she has also lost just a few days ago.

"But before I fought with him, Lubbock and I faced a female robot. She was capable of killing both of us. I saved him from death in that fight as much as he did mine." Akame says causing Ruby to gasp slightly, "Her weapon was several floating swords that shot blast of energy, it took a last ditch plan to defeat her. Her name was-"

"Penny." Ruby says as Akame looks to her with confusion over how she knew the name, "Did she have orange hair and was wearing a blouse?" Ruby says in a quiet, yet unaccepting tone. She turns to looks at Akame, trying to hold back tears. Akame now realizes how Ruby knew the name. She looks back at the short haired girl in horror, knowing she knew the answer already.

"Ruby…I…" Akame tries to speak but Ruby interrupts her.

"Why?" Ruby says as her grip tightens on her blanket. The tray of rice and curry slides to the side of her bed.

"We did not know. The way she talked, we thought she was an ally of Seryu. Then we started fighting in a life or death battle." Akame says in a bargaining tone as Ruby remembers that name. Seryu. She remember what that woman said as she was using Penny's weapon.

"Did you crush her head!?" Ruby says in an angry tone to Akame. The tray slides completely off the bed and falls on the floor.

"No, that was neither of us. That was Mercury." Akame says as she looks Ruby in the eyes. However, she breaks eye contact and looks at the floor. "But, it was Lubbock and I that did kill her. I wish I knew back then it was a misunderstanding. I am so sorry Ruby." The short haired girl loosens the grip on her blanket and lays back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Akame looks back up at Ruby, waiting for a response. A few seconds pass like an eternity for the red eyed girl until Ruby spoke up.

"Did she suffer?" Ruby says in an emotionless tone.

"No. It was quick." Akame says as she looks to see how Ruby will respond. All she hears is silence. "Ruby, I know you hate me now. But please, I did not know who she really was?"

"I do not hate you. You were protecting your friend," Ruby says in the same tone as before, "But, I have this same feeling like before when I learned that Weiss died. It feels like I lost a part of myself again." Ruby says as she puts her hand over her heart, closing her eyes. Akame looks at her and has tears form. "Please, is there anything I can do to atone?" Akame says through the tears. Ruby takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, and looks back at Akame.

"Promise me you will continue to protect your friends. Do not let anyone of them die." Ruby says in a serious tone. Akame looks in astonishment over Ruby's response. She see the determination in the short haired woman's silver eyes. Akame looks back with the same determination in her red eyes, "I promise." She says, causing Ruby to slightly smile.

"Good." Ruby says is a soft tone of voice before looking back at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Akame says in worry.

"I will be." Ruby says to Akame, "I just need some time." After hearing this, Akame looks at Ruby for a few seconds before laying back and looking at the ceiling also. The silence goes on for a few seconds until Ruby speaks up.

"Akame, how many teammates have you lost?" Ruby says in soft tone of voice as she turns to the long haired girl.

"Too many." Akame replies in a depressed tone as she looks at the ceiling.

"Do you still remember them?" Ruby inquires again.

"Yes, they were my friends." Akame answers, looking back to Ruby. The silver eyed girl gives her a slight smile.

"You are my friend too." Ruby says.

"Really?" Akame replies.

"I know you think that sounds crazy, but I can tell you were not lying to me. You really did not know who Penny was. You were protecting your friend." Ruby says in a sincere tone, "I know you will do great thing at Beacon and become a great huntress. You are a good person that I would like to call my friend."

"Thank you Ruby. You are right, you are my friend." Akame says in gratitude as she wipes away a tear. As she finishes her sentence, the door to the room opens. Walking in is a female nurse wearing light green scrubs, holding roll of bandages and a medical bag.

"A girl told me that someone need to have their bandages changed." She says before looking at Akame and sees the bloodstains. Before she starts walking, she sees the rice and curry on the floor next to Ruby's bed. "I will get someone to clean that up." The nurse says.

"Do not worry." Ruby says to the nurse as she moves to look under her bed. There she sees a black and white corgi sleeping. "Zwei. I have some breakfast for you." The silver eyed girl says in tempting tone, causing the dog's ears to straighten and eyes open. He look to the pile of curry and rice and begins to drool. Zwei gets up and waddles to the food. After taking one lick, he lets out a bark of delight. Ruby laughs back as she begins to play with the corgi as Akame smiles at Ruby's change in tone.

The nurse smiles also before she walks over to the left side of Akame's bed and begins removing the bandages. They reveal a large gash on her shoulder that had been stitched up, but was still oozing blood. "We are going to have to redo this and put a brace on to reduce movement of your shoulder." The nurse says before reaching into her bag for the correct equipment. She begins the treatment as Akame tries to sit still. She looks over to see Ruby lay back with her eyes closed. She remembers the promise she made to her new friend, one she knows she will never break.


	39. Unresolved Chapter 2 – Tatsumi and Yang

**Unresolved Chapter 2 – Tatsumi and Yang**

In the partially destroyed kingdom of Vale, some Grimm still rom the street. On one particular road, scavenging the area for food were two Ursas. Both on all fours in the middle of the street, looking for something. One looks up towards a nearby destroyed building and notices someone on the roof. The person was a teenage girl with long blond hair, she hits her fist together and is engulfed in flames. As the fire quick shrinks in size, it reveals that the girl's hands had grown yellow fur and black sharp nail. She had also gained cat-like ears and a tail.

The Ursa roars at the person as the now focuses on the person. The blond girl jumps down from the roof towards one of the Grimm. The Ursa she was falling towards stands on its back legs and tries to slash at the approaching target. However, the blond girl blocks the monsters attack with yellow gauntlet one arm and punches the Grimm Ursa in the forehead with the other. The impact cracks the white bone-like plated armor over the creatures face as the blond girl smiles. The yellow gauntlet on her other arm shoots a blast of fire at close range, blowing up the head of the creature. The Usra falls back dead as the blond girl jumps back, landing on her feet. She quickly position herself towards the other Grimm and takes an offensive stance.

The Ursa's eyes glow red, but do not match the shade of red in the blond girl's eyes. As the monster stands on its back legs, it is cut in half, vertically, by someone from behind the creature. The two halves of the Grimm fall to opposite sides, reveling to the blond girl who the person was.

There stood person in full metal armor and a cape, wheedling a poll with an enormous red spear head. The blond girl see the person and takes a more relaxed stance. She is engulfed by flames again, only now removing the features she had gained before.

The person in armor becomes surrounded by a gust of wind. When the wind calms down, it leaves behind a teenage boy with brown hair and a white trench coat. The hand that was holding the weapon is now holding a short sword. He puts the sword in a sheath on his back before smiling at the blond girl.

"Tatsumi, I could have taken both of them out." The blond woman says in a sassy tone.

"Yeah, but wanted to use my Imperil arm at full power while I am able to." The guy says as he begins walking down the road. The blond girl follows and remembers what the person meant by that statement. "That's right, Ozpin told us that we could keep these Imperial arms so long as we do not show others to the fact that they are magic."

"It is either that or give up the weapons entirely to him and that general. He says it is better that people do not know the power of these weapons, especially people who would use it for the wrong reasons." Tatsumi say in a regretful tone as he grabs the handle of his sword. "I am not giving Incursio, this weapons means too much for me to let go of."

"I am the same way, I am not going to give up this thing. Leone gave it to me so I could kill that woman that murdered my teammate." The blond girl says as she adjust her belt. After hearing that, Tatsumi stops walking.

"Yang, the person was called Esdeath who you killed, right?" Tatsumi says as the blond girl stops walking and looks back at him. She nods, remembering the name. He continues, "She was the Sadistic General of the Capital who killed hundreds of thousands of people. She was the strongest person in my world that everyone feared. And went after her and you killed her."

"I guess so, what is your point?" Yang says in a confused tone.

"How do you feel?" Tatsumi says, causing Yang to take a few seconds before answering.

"To be honest, I do not feel as good as I thought." Yang says looking down at the ground. She looks back up and sees the looks empathy on his face. The blond girl turns around and continues to walk with Tatsumi following.

"I have fought a lot of villains and killed a lot of Grimm. I have been in serious battles before, but none have ever ended with me kill another person." Yang says in a regretful tone, "I always thought that they were a bad person, who tried to kill me or my friends, then I would be justified. Still, I do not feel right."

"It is alright to feel that way now, it is naturally." Tatsumi says in a reassuring tone, "Sometimes you have to kill a person to save others. Or you have to kill a person for revenge or a job you were hired to do. The point is to remember the choice you made and never forget it. You can have regrets but it will not change what you did."

"I guess you are right." Yang says still processing what he said, "So you have killed people before?"

"Yes. Most of which were when I was a part of Night Raid." Tatsumi says, "I learned how cruel some people can be and how corrupt my world was. I do not know how the war will end without Night Raid or the Jaegers there."

"Would you ever go back to your world if you could?" Yang says as they walk. However, Tatsumi stops to think of what his answer was. Yang continues for a few steps until she notices that he stopped walking. She looks back to see him with a slight smile.

"I would like to go back to see my village again." Tatsumi says in a slightly cheery tone. Yang looks at the expression on his face and blushes a bit. Tatsumi looks at her with a bit of confusion, causing Yang to quickly turn around and resume walking down the road, only a little fast than before.

"Okay, did you have a girlfriend back there or something?" Yang says quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment, but regrets saying it. Tatsumi catches up to her, barley hearing what she said. "No, I do not have a girlfriend. Why do you ask?" He says in ignorance.

"No reason." Yang says quickly as she looks to the road ahead. Tatsumi turns to look down the road and sees a pack of Grimm Beowolves in the distance. Both notice the enemies and stop walking. Tatsumi draws his sword as Yang cracks her knuckles and smiles.

"I have no problem killing these things?" Yang says as she takes a fighting stance. Tatsumi looks over to her and smiles. Yang looks back at him.

"What?" She says.

"You just remind me a lot of Leone. She was also a strong person who liked to fight danger beast with her fists." Tatsumi says causing Yang to blush a little again. In the distance, one of the Beowolves sees them and howls towards the two teenagers. The other Grimm now notices the two and snarl.

"They see us now." Tatsumi says as he refocuses on the enemies. The pack starts rushing towards the two as Yang smiles back, "That just makes it more interesting."


	40. Unresolved Chapter 3 – Mine and Blake

**Unresolved Chapter 3 – Mine and Blake**

At a separate part of the kingdom of Vale, a lone teenage girl stands on the sidewalk. Her long, black hair has a bow in it as it blows in the wind. She looks down to see a large bloodstained pavement. She kneels down to pick up a broken piece of Grimm mask near the stain. She angrily looks at it her hands as she tightly grips the fragment. She closes her eyes as her grip loosens and the piece of the mask falls out of her hand. The girl stands in silence, until it was broken by the calling of a name.

"Blake!" the girl hears the voice call from a distance behind her. She opens her and turns to see Mine running to her, holding a large silver gun. "There you are. Ozpin said you went off on your own a little while ago." Mine says as she approaches her, trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you were bring food to the others in the hospital." Blake says.

"I did. Then I came back out to help clear the area any Grimm." Mine say as she adjust her grip on her weapon, "I did not spend all day yesterday fixing Pumpkin for nothing."

"I see." Blake says as she starts walking down the street. Mine, feeling slightly ignored, follows. "I heard this district was already cleared, why come back?" she says as Blake looks ahead.

"I wanted to find out something for myself." Blake says not making eye contact. "What?" Mine replies. "It was personal." Blake replies back in trying to take a couple of steps ahead of Mine.

"Okay, but we are going to classmates pretty soon. It would be a good idea for us to get to know each other." Mine says trying to keep pace with Blake.

"You do not need to know who I am. We are not on the same team." Blake says in an emotionless tone. Mine sighs as looks back at girl with a bow.

"Ruby said you were a little antisocial. We should move to one of the areas not cleared yet, there may still be some Grimm or White Fang members." Mine says pulling out her scroll and looking at a map of the kingdom. As she is looking at the remaining red areas, she bumps into the back of Blake. She looks up to see that the girl with a bow had stopped walking and had turned her head to look back at Mine.

"The White Fang, what have you heard about them?" Blake says.

"I know that they were a terrorist group and the leader was who Akame fought." Mine says as she wonders why Blake asked that question.

"They were not always a terrorist group, they were an organization that was protesting of the unfair treatment of Faunus. It was the leader that caused the change to more violent ways of protesting." Blake says causing Mine it gasp.

"Faunus like Velvet." Mine says in astonishment.

"Yes and other Faunus in worse situations." Blake says now turned fully towards Mine, "I was a part of their organization until I saw that their methods were too cruel."

"Are you a Faunas also?" Mine says looking closely at the bow atop Blake's head.

"Yes, now you know what I am." Blake say as she turn around and resumes walking.

"Wow, I guess we have more in common than I thought" Mine says in slight surprise before she starts to walk, but stops moving when Blake turns around after hearing what she said.

"You have no idea what I have been through, what my kind has been through! You are just a normal, human girl! We do not have anything in common!" Blake angrily declares towards Mine, "You're not a monster!" Mine stares back at Blake, who was breathing heavily after what she had said.

"Nothing in common? You are right that I am a human girl, but I am not normal. In my old world, I was considered a half foreigner. I was cruelly mistreated and harshly bullied because of my race. I joined Night Raid in the revolutionary army because they were going to improve relationships between the bordering countries." Mine says in a serious tone as Blake looks at her in astonishment, "I wanted to make sure no children of a similar background to mine would ever go through what I did. Is that not what you were fighting for?" After hearing what Mine had said, Blake waits a few seconds before responding, looking at the ground.

"It still is, I just did not want to do so the way the White Fang's leader was doing. I do not want humans to fear Faunas, I want people to cooperate with each other." Blake says as realizes the irony in her statement, "I am sorry, I did not know what you went through." Mine begins to walk forward, brushing her hand on Blake's shoulder as she passes her.

"It is alright, but you were wrong about one other thing." Mine says with a smile as Blake turns around in confusion, "You're not a monster. You're just a little different, like me." After hearing that, Blake smiles back as she follows Mine.

"Now, let's check out this area. After that, we can head back to meet the others for something to eat." Mine says as she points to the map on her scroll. Blake replies with a slight nod.


	41. Unresolved Chapter 4 – Chelsea and Neo

**Unresolved Chapter 4 – Chelsea and Neo**

In the highest room in the Beacon tower were three adults. One man sat at desk with decorative moving gears, he had glasses on and had silver hair. To his right stood a woman with light blond hair and a black and purple cape. She was looking on tablet in one hand as she adjusted her glasses with the other. To the silver haired man's left stood another man in a white, military-like suit. He had short, black hair and was staring out the large windows towards the large airships in the sky.

All three turn their attention to the sound of a ding from elevator at the other end of the room. Once the elevator doors open, a woman walks out with a small attaché case in one hand. She had long auburn hair with large red headphones on and a lollipop in her mouth. She walks over to the desk and places the attaché case in fort of the silver hair man.

"Here you are Ozpin, Cross Tail." The auburn haired woman says in a tired tone. "It took a while to get because it was outside the kingdom."

"Thank you Chelsea." Ozpin says.

"Is this the last one those Imperial arms?" The man in the white suit says with slight anger to Chelsea.

"Take it easy General Ironwood, it is the last one that does not have an owner anymore. The others not accounted for should be recorded as destroyed." Chelsea says in an annoyed tone.

"I just do not want these thing to go in the wrong hands." The general says in a calmer tone as he looks at the attaché case, "Glynda, how many do the students have?" He says as he turns to look at the woman in glasses.

"Team ATMC has three and Team RWBY has one." Glynda says as she looks at the tablet, "We confiscated Wave's before imprisoning him aboard your airship. Run is still in possession of his, but Ozpin believes that he can be trusted. Despite who he was affiliated with." She says as she look at Ozpin in slight annoyance.

"We have Susanoo also who will be working with you, James." Ozpin says looking at the general.

"What about Kurome's Imperial arm, she died before the assault even happened." Chelsea says to Ozpin.

"We have that one locked up, where we will be putting Cross Tail and Wave's Grand Chariot." Ozpin says in a calm tone of voice.

"Okay then, I guess my work is done now." Chelsea says as she gets ready to leave. However, she stops herself as she notices General Ironwood giving her an odd look. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Ozpin told me what you did. The power you now have." Ironwood says causing Chelsea to glare back at him.

"So why the odd look?" She replies in an angry tone.

"Do not sass me! The power you now have is something we have keep a secret from the world for a long time. If someone like Cinder found out you are one of the Maidens, you could end up the same way Amber did." General Ironwood says in a raised tone. Chelsea stares back at him as her eyes start to glow. Glynda reaches to her side grab her weapon as Ozpin waits for the auburn haired woman's response. Chelsea closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. As she opens her eyes, the professors and general notice her eyes had stopped glowing.

"I knew the risks before deciding to get this ability and I know this power would make me a target. However, I am really good at people not noticing who I am until it was too late for them." Chelsea says as she starts to leave the room. She moves to the elevator and presses the down button.

"Chelsea, we only want to protect you from any more harm." Ozpin says as the elevator doors open. The auburn hair woman walks in and turns around to face the others across the room, "I know. Thanks." She says with a small smile seen before the doors close. After a few seconds, Glynda looks over to Ozpin in slight worry.

"You lied to her Ozpin, that sword from Kurome was stolen from us yesterday. Somebody else has that Imperial arm now." She says as Ozpin reaches for his coffee cup on his desk.

"She and the others have been through enough over the last few days, more than any of us could imagen. Let them rest and relax while they still can." Ozpin says as he takes a sip from the cup. "I have already sent Qrow to find out what happened and retrieve the weapon."

"I still do not like that 'she' is the new fall maiden." General Ironwood says as he gestures towards the elevator.

"Do not underestimate her. She is more capable than you give her credit for, James." Ozpin says before talking another sip form his cup.

On the ground level, the elevator doors open. Chelsea walks out and plays with the stick of the lollipop in her mouth. She takes the stick out her mouth to realize she finished off the candy. The auburn haired woman looks to see a trashcan next the exit to the tower. She tosses the stick out and opens the door to leave. However, a few steps out the build, she stops upon noticing a small woman standing in her path. Her hair and eyes were two different colors, pink and brown. In one and was an umbrella, resting on her shoulder and in the other hand was a broken katana.

"Fancy seeing you here." Chelsea say as the pintsized woman tosses the sword towards the auburn haired woman. She catches it by the handle and examines the weapon, recognizing it belonged to one of her friends.

"This is Murasame, Akame's Imperial arm. What are you doing with it?" Chelsea says as the multicolored-hair woman replies with a smirk. "You know Neo, it is really hard trying to talk to you." Chelsea says after letting out a sigh of annoyance. Neo then reaches into her pocket and takes out a scroll. She starts typing with one hand as Chelsea wonders what she was doing. The auburn haired woman feel her own scroll vibrate in her pocket a few seconds after Neo stopped typing. She takes out her scroll to see a text message.

 _How about this?_

Chelsea read to herself before looking back at Neo and seeing the smirk on the pintsized woman's face. "Okay, this is better than nothing. I guess." Chelsea says as she tries to figure out how Neo got her number, "Now answer my question." Neo then resumes typing and sends another message.

 _I'm giving half back. The other half I'm keeping._

Chelsea reads as soon as the message appears on her scroll. She looks back at the broken sword and realizes that what she meant was the other half of the blade, "What are you going to do with your half." Chelsea says as Neo blinks, changing the orientation of the color of her eyes, before typing again.

 _Kill someone._

Chelsea read and looks back at Neo smirking back. "Who?" She says to the multicolored-hair woman in slightly deeper tone. Neo continues to type.

 _It's a secret._

Chelsea sees pop up on her scroll and becomes annoyed at the pintsized girl. She then looks down to see another message right after from Neo.

 _Don't worry. No one you know._

Chelsea reads and looks back at Neo twirling her umbrella over her shoulder. "You really are complex. But answer me these if you can, why did you leave your partnership with Cinder? Why when you found me spying on Cinder, you did not turn me in and gave me the map of their attack plan? Why did you help Mine and Ruby against Seryu? And why are you giving me back half of the weapon instead of keeping it all for yourself? It does not make sense." Chelsea says as Neo stares back and smirks. She types a message on her scroll then puts the devise back in her pocket. The multicolored-hair woman bows and jumps back, vanishing in a white flash. Chelsea looks in confusion until seeing a message appear on her scroll.

 _Why not?_

Chelsea reads and sighs. She looks at the broken katana in her hand and sees a dark aura surround the imperial arm, rejecting her. The auburn haired woman looks at her scroll in the other hand. She is about to type, but stops herself. She looks behind her to see the tower. She stares for a few moments before looking back to her scroll and resumes dialing. As she walks away from the building, she puts the scroll to her ear.

"Akame, I have Murasame. Well, half of it." Chelsea says.

"What? How did you find it? They told me it was lost when the Grimm passed through the area I fought Adam." Akame replies on the other end of the call, "And what do you mean by half?"

"It is an odd story. Let's just say I know a fellow assassin in this world and leave it at that. I know you have a new sword, but I want you to keep this as a backup. See you soon." Chelsea replies as she walks off in the distance in to the kingdom of Vale.

 **Note:** This is the last of the unresolved chapters I have written before starting to write the sequel. However, if there is a major issue you feel I have to address before the sequel is written, let me know. Thank you for checking out my story and have a good day.


End file.
